


Best Friends With Benefits

by Christina_Potter_09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christina_Potter_09/pseuds/Christina_Potter_09
Summary: Post-DH No-Epilogue.  Harry and Hermione are great friends, the best of friends... what happens when they decide to give their friendship some benefits? It's a good idea until it becomes a bad idea and it becomes bad really, really fast…





	1. Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> it's unbetaed so please be patient :)

_Best Friends with Benefits_

_By Christina Potter 09_

_Chapter One – Best Friends_

_Best Friends with Benefits... It's a good idea until it becomes a bad idea and it becomes bad really, really fast…_

'Luna Lovegood, I swear I will kill you with my bare hands!' Hermione hissed as her blond friend set the five year old girl on the couch of Hermione's sophisticated living room and looked at the brunette with completely calmed eyes. The two women moved to the kitchen and closed the door before they could talk.

'Come on Hermione, I need you take care of her, my father can't help anymore and you know it, I have to go to Greece in search of the Basilisk breeders, my discovery will be historical!' Luna finally said with her dreamy voice and Hermione rolled her eyes as she straightened up the simple black dress she was wearing.

Luna Lovegood was known for a lot of things, her part in the second Wizarding War, for her friendship with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, for her fatherless daughter, little Morgana Lovegood as Luna never accepted to reveal who is the father of her child, she was also known for her crazy believes and Hermione right now was rolling her at one more.

Everyone knew the Basilisks' reproduction had been stopped through law because of the level of danger such creatures could cause, the Greeks were the ones who had made them first in ancient years but they had been stopped, especially after their civil wars when they used the Basilisks as weapons. Now Hermione had no idea how Luna could believe they were still in the making and she certainly couldn't believe that she had to babysit her Goddaughter for Lord knows how long when she was to be getting in Hogwarts in the next day as to teach for the first time.

Hermione Granger had finished her final year in Hogwarts in the class that started in the fall of 1998 and ended in the spring of 1999 along her best friend, Harry Potter, they both needed their NEWTs to keep up while Ron had decided to follow his dream and become a Quidditch player. Harry had gotten in the Auror training program in 1999 and Hermione had decided to try and be a part of the Ministry's New Age as people called it, in the department of Law Enforcement.

She was soon disappointed and dropping out after almost three years of trying to make changes and always encountered people who either stopped her, brushed her ideas away or ultimately passed laws that none cared to follow. People don't change and Hermione realized that with a heavy heart, a realization that led her to quit from that position but not give up completely, she was a fighter and she believed in change, and what better position to make a change than educate the young?

For the next two years after her quit from the ministry, she remade the tales of Beedle the Bard and then made two more books of history and magic from a clear point of view, but even if the books became best sellers –something rare for books of education and not romantic novels- Hermione wanted more, she wanted to be more drastic, and so she became.

Her decision to become a professor for Hogwarts School was something that made many people smile and think positive of the education the young people will be having from such a bright woman. Minerva McGonagall was glad to accept her best student back in Hogwarts as the Professor of Transfigurations.

'What am I supposed to tell McGonagall? That I will have to take Morgana with me? She won't accept such thing,' Hermione said exasperated but Luna smiled and shook her head.

'She already accepted, I flooed her and she agreed, she knows you're 'Ana's Godmother and she knows my researches are truly important…' Luna said and Hermione looked at her friend with her jaw dropping.

'You talked to McGonagall behind my back?  _And she accepted?_ ' Hermione asked in shock and Luna smiled dreamily.

'I didn't talk to her  _behind_  your back, I talked to her  _for_  your behalf, it's my child and I didn't want you in any kind of trouble… She said there's no problem, and the fact of Harry being at Hogwarts a lot also helped as McGonagall knows how important is for Morgana to be around people she knows.' Luna said with a victorious smile that made Hermione groan, unbelievable!

Hermione and McGonagall had applied over the summer for a new kind of seminars for the seventh year students from the ministry. The community needed new Aurors for the actual law enforcement and security of the people and the Hogwarts students needed to know more about how the Aurors worked in the academy before they were to become professionals, the life of an Auror was tough and the young people had to know what they were to face.

The seminar had been approved by minister Shacklebolt (who was doing his best through a semi-rotten ministry) and none else but one of the most promising new Aurors was to take care of the seminars, Harry Potter would be visiting Hogwarts twice every week for the seventh year students and Hermione couldn't have been happier to have her closest friend there.

After the war, Hermione had tried to be with Ron and Harry had tried to be with Ginny but things hadn't turned out as some people wanted. The pressure and the darkness was gone and Hermione and Ron saw that there were far more things separating them than keeping them close, so after a few months of screams, tears and frustrations, the two decided to stop trying so hard to achieve what others accomplish just because it's meant to be, their friendship survived and now they were better than ever with a good distance making them have quality time together as friends whenever they were close. As for Harry and Ginny… the lack of depth and base in their relationship while he was 16 and she was 15 led them to be two strangers when they reunited after the war, true to be told, Harry had turned into a darker man because of all the things he had been through, he needed a woman to understand and help him while he would be hard to open up and share things as pushing people away was in his nature. And Ginny failed to stand up to the expectations, she didn't know him and even if she tried, she couldn't get to know him when he was already a grown and formed character, sculptured by the war yet sensitive and even fragile when you get him to accept you inside his heart.

They ended up suffering, with Harry taking the guilt for not finding Ginny enough for him, not trusting her enough to reveal his true self, and Ginny being always left out and broken since whenever she tried, she remained out and in many occasions even had to call Hermione and Ron for help. Ginny didn't have the patience to get deeper when she had already waited for his return and didn't have the courage to risk and scream some sense into him, she had imagined and fell in love with a totally different person from what Harry truly was.

By their mistakes, they both were led to feel like strangers and at the end, betrayal was the last blow.

Dean Thomas was always a man who cared about Ginny, even when she had eyes for Harry's big name and persona, and he was there for her when she finally saw that imaginary figure falling to reveal a man scarred by the war and in need of someone stronger. Dean and Ginny had been in a relationship in secret for months before the thing were out, leading Harry to break up with her and close up a little more as he had hoped in some way for things to get better in his personal life. He wanted someone to be there for him, and all he had gotten so far were girlfriends who got mesmerized by the scar and lost the pain in the eyes, and that was killing him inside.

All those unfortunate events had led Hermione and Harry to get closer than ever, if that was possible, but they were happy to be so devoted to each other, knowing how to make the pain and nightmares go away and at the same time have fun like normal people and that helped a lot since they had none else closer to their hearts.

'Luna, sometimes I hate you!' Hermione said as she pointed her finger at her friend who only smiled and hugged her tightly.

'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I knew I was choosing the best when I had you for her Godmother!' Luna said and Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed as she hugged her friend too, maybe this was a good chance…

'You'll never tell me about her father, right?' Hermione tried and Luna moved a bit away and smiled at her friend sweetly.

'No…' Luna said and Hermione almost pouted, she couldn't even guess who the guy was and she knew Luna had her own reasons but sometimes, curiosity was eating her up, she had spent endless hours talking about it with Harry and they couldn't find out who the guy could be, Morgana looking exactly like Luna with her blond hair and amazing blue eyes didn't help at all.

'Momma? 'Mione?' a little, sleepy voice was heard and both women looked at the door, where little Morgana had opened it and was looking at her mother and Godmother, both women smiled as the girl approached and Hermione took her in her arms and kissed her cheek lovingly, truth was, Morgana was her weakness, Harry had once told her that the responsibility would be heavy, to be the godparent of a child, but the smile they you and consider you family is amazing, and Harry was right.

'Hello, my little beauty, you'll stay with me for the next period of time… how that sounds?' Hermione asked and Morgana smiled and hugged Hermione tightly.

'Mummy told me, I can't wait, and we'll go to Hogwarts!' Morgana said and Hermione smiled and nodded her head as she hugged the little girl tighter. Luna took out of her pocket a shrunk suitcase and left it on the table of the kitchen.

'Everything's inside, clothes, books with fairy tales, her favorite stuffed bunny, everything, her talismans for the Nargles, it's all in there.' Luna said and Hermione nodded without reacting to the talismans and the rest of the things Luna believed in, Morgana was there with them and her mother's believes and power shouldn't be questioned, no matter how crazy her mother was.

Luna hugged her baby girl tightly and smiled at her, before Luna could give Morgana back to Hermione, the front door opened and closed and both women smiled, they knew who had keys for Hermione's apartment apart Luna, the Grangers and Ron who rarely used them as he usually apparated in to Hermione's disapproval.

'In the kitchen, Harry!' Hermione called out and Morgana squalled the moment she saw Harry entering with a smile and his keys in his hands, Sirius' repaired motorbike's and Hermione's flat's keys included since they both had chosen to live in Muggle London and apparating with loud "cracks" wasn't the best option… he set the keys down as Morgana left the ladies and hugged Harry tightly as the man scooped her up in his arms and blew playfully in her neck, causing her to squeal.

Harry Potter had grown to be a very handsome man; everyone had to admit it… His glasses were gone ever since he started his Auror training, he had built up even more through the hard exercises and his face had turned even more muscular as he had decided to keep an unshaven look that he took care of every few days, his eyes were more pointed than ever and after the hard days of war even if had been the one most wounded, he had an almost never absent smile on his face that made everyone look up to him as the new dawn after a very dark and cold night.

'Guess who we'll be babysitting for the next months…' Hermione said and Harry grinned and tickled Morgana as he approached, hugged with his free arm Luna who hugged him back and then moved closer to Hermione, hugged her with one arm and kissed her cheek, like he always did. Luna grinned as she looked at them but Hermione's warning glare prevented her from vocalizing her crazy believes about the two of them.

_Don't even think about it!_

_Fine…_

_Fine!_

Luna had been on and on about how great Harry and Hermione would have been together and Hermione was tired of listening to these things again, Harry was her best friend, he wasn't her brother, she was well aware of that, but he was her closest person, her rock, just like she was his backbone. There had been random thoughts during their years from her part only as far as she knew, thoughts that were chased away as she wouldn't have her friendship jeopardized over periodical phases, they had achieved to build the most trustful and powerful friendship of all and she wouldn't play with it.

'So how are you, girls, nervous?' Harry asked and at his last word he looked at Hermione who shook her head, snapping herself out of her thoughts.

'I could never be nervous while returning to my favorite place,' Hermione said and Harry and Luna smiled proudly.

'The Library,' they both said and Hermione nodded in an obvious way, making the three adults laugh and then smile at each other. 'So when do you leave?' Hermione finally asked Luna who spoke after kissing her daughter's little hand.

'In a couple of hours, my portkey will be activated then and I'll go straight to Athens and from there to some islands for the next weeks, in the fall and winter there are less tourists and it's better for people like us to move with more liberty.' Luna said and Harry and Hermione nodded their heads. Luna was a free spirit and it wasn't the first time Hermione would be taking care of Morgana, she even had an extra room in her apartment for Morgana like Harry had for Teddy in Grimmauld, the place he remade to keep. Arthur had repaired Sirius' motorbike and Harry had decided to remade Grimmauld as well, something that had distressed Ginny but she had never made it to change his mind and instead she ended up helping, along Hermione to remake the house.

'Great then, try to owl us when you can,' Harry said and Luna smiled and nodded as she kissed her girl again and then kissed goodbye her friends. 'Take care and find awesome things,' Harry said and Hermione finally rolled her eyes as Harry grinned and winked at her. Luna left the apartment and Harry and Hermione were left with little Morgana to prepare dinner.

Things were quiet and comfortable, they had their dinner, chicken and rise that Harry prepared after teasing Hermione for her cooking talents, then played a board game while Morgana drank her milk and Harry and Hermione shared some red wine and then they put Morgana to bed, read her a muggle fairy tale and then moved to the living room, where Harry sat down comfortably and had Hermione pillowing his leg and smiling up at him while they drank the last of their wine in their glasses.

'I like the dress, it's new?' Harry finally said and Hermione smiled and nodded, of course he would notice, they were seeing each other almost daily so he knew most of her clothes.

'My mother bought it for me today, I kind of like it even if the neckline is too low for my taste, I guess I'll modify it a bit so I can wear it at Hogwarts too,' Hermione said and Harry grinned as he glanced for a split second at the said neckline… Hermione had turned into a beauty ever since her teen years, he had noticed from 1994 and now had to admit, she was more beautiful than ever, hair in curls, healthy body and a face as if taken from some portrait, warm chocolate eyes, petite nose and two cute lips… She was his family, his sister, or a sisterly figure as much as his only child knowledge could allow him to know, but he had eyes too and he could see the woman pillowing his leg, he finally smiled and then grinned.

'I think the male population of the student body will be happy with the neckline…' he commented and Hermione slapped his arm playfully. 'But then of course I will have to be there twenty-four seven to hex all those hormonal blokes…' Harry added and Hermione grinned and rolled her eyes.

'I don't need protectors,' Hermione said and Harry nodded.

'And I don't need males lusting after you,' he blurted out and wasn't sure how that came out, in the years he was closer to Hermione, ever since the Horcrux hunt to be exact, sometimes, he dared to imagine how things would be if he and her… he tried to understand why everyone, even Ron who knew them both better than anyone else, had thought Hermione and he would be together… but he always pushed away such imaginations and ideas, Hermione was a part of him, more than a sister, more than a best friend, she was part of who he was and he wouldn't risk anything upon some crazy moments –that could last weeks and months- Hermione was Hermione… he couldn't place her in one title anymore.

Hermione didn't comment on what he had said as they looked at each other for a long moment, usually they talked through their eyes but right now she was feeling as if not listening, it was her imagination, they were like siblings, she was her brother, that was long ago decided, they were just too close and she was misreading obvious brotherly concern. Harry was close and they had a bond many people mistaken for romance… she was doing that right that moment too so she decided to stop acting foolish.

'You think I'll be a good professor?' Hermione finally asked the question that was eating her up all summer, Harry smiled and played with a lock from her curly and not so bushy hair anymore.

'I think you will be a fantastic professor!' Harry said honestly as he looked down at her and she smiled, needing the encouragement. 'You think I'll do good with the seminar? Or I'll have only the Potter fangirls as candidates?' Harry asked and Hermione grinned and took his hand in hers.

'I think you'll do great, the community needs new people as Aurors, after all; you're the only ones who actually do something drastic, the rest is lost in the paperwork and the protocol. Even Kingsley didn't make to change things…' Hermione said and Harry grinned.

'A "you'll be amazingly awesome" would have been enough, Miss Granger,' Harry said and Hermione grinned as they played with their fingers.

'I wouldn't dare feed more your ego, it might explode and destroy my living room…' Hermione said teasingly and he poked his tongue at her.

They remained in comfortable silence after that, both thinking about the next day when the new term in Hogwarts would begin, both of them having no idea how many things were going to start along the term…


	2. 10 Commands and A Card

_Chapter Two – 10 Commands and a Card_

'Come on, girls! We really have to go!' Harry called out the moment Morgana and then Hermione moved out of the little girl's room that Hermione had in her flat. The two girls smiled at Harry and he picked up Morgana as Hermione took the basket with the very old Crookshanks inside. 'Come on, Hagrid is waiting for us,' Harry said as they exited Hermione's flat. The young woman shielded her house and Harry with his skill, made sure everything was alright, they moved outside the block of flats with their suitcases already sent in the school and the small tower McGonagall had given to Hermione and Morgana with an extra room for Harry for the times of the week he would be in the castle. They moved in a small alley and from there side-along apparated outside the gates of their school.

'Home sweet home, Harry said as he pushed the gate open with his free arm and glanced at Morgana who was mesmerized by the place. 'You like it, Morgana?' Harry asked and the girl nodded her head as her big blue eyes looked around in awe as the trio moved up the path to grounds.

'Harry! Hermione! Oi! Here!' Hagrid's voice was heard and both Harry and Hermione smiled as Morgana squealed at the half giant, Luna had made sure her child wouldn't be afraid of any kind of creature and to Morgana's eyes, Hagrid was a big stuffed teddy bear with a great heart, not too far from the truth. The trio greeted Hagrid who was happy to see the humans as he was happy to see Hermione's cat who purred at his presence.

'Go up to the staff meeting and then come here for a cup of tea, I would be joining you too as the teacher of the care for magical creatures but I have heard all these things again and again and already saw the newbies, now go,' Hagrid said and Harry and Hermione nodded, Morgana had already forgotten about them as she was playing with some tiny pixies in a cage who kept sneezing golden dust.

'Is that safe for Morgana?' Hermione asked and Hagrid waved off her concern with his huge hand.

'Go to the meeting, I had been babysitting you ever since you were eleven…' Hagrid said and both Hermione and Harry grinned before he could start first and take Hermione's hand in his to take her with him.

The two moved inside the Entrance Hall and moved to the Great Hall, from there, they entered the chamber of the cups, where Harry had been sent after selected by the Goblet of the Fire so many years ago, now the meeting was set there and it seemed as if they were the last ones to arrived.

'Hermione, Harry, now we're all here, Hagrid is already informed.' McGonagall said as Harry and Hermione made their presence known by nodding to everyone and greeting gently, both their eyes warming at the sight of Neville who moved closer to them and hugged them both, they both frowned however when they noticed none else but Cormac McLaggen, all handsome and smug smirking at Hermione. Harry suddenly felt the uneasy feeling he always got when Hermione was kissing Ron or some other guy.

'As you can see, there are new additions is the professor of Transfigurations position, covered by Miss Hermione Granger, the seminar supervisor will be Mr. Potter and the Quidditch supervisor and flying teacher will be Mr. McLaggen, most of you are old co-students so you know each other and I hope this year, like all the others after the war will be a good year full of achievements for the students by your guidance.' McGonagall was saying but Harry's mind was away, in dark places where he strangles McLaggen and dances on his grave…

He wasn't sure why he was suddenly acting like that, all he knew was he didn't want the bloke looking at Hermione like that, his gaze was dirty, as if imagining her without clothes, panting and moaning under him, Harry tighten his hand around hers, causing her to look up at his stiff face, she squeezed back, successfully taking his attention, he relaxed a bit as her eyes told him everything, she had noticed the gaze and avoided it but it wasn't the time or the place for such a scene, she was fine and he was there.

After the meeting was over, Harry and Hermione went back to Hagrid for that cup of tea while Morgana played with a little unicorn Hagrid had gotten for next day's first lesson with the first years that would be sorted out that night. After the tea they moved to their tower, shielded by a portrait of Pegasus, the password was to caress its proud head and it gave you access.

They entered the small tower and both smiled as they were reminded of the Gryffindor common room. A cozy living room, windows showing outside, beneath the windows a large desk for two and stairs leading up to three bedrooms.

'Lets go see your bedroom, shall we?' Hermione asked Morgana playfully and the girl moved up the stairs and chose the bedroom on the left, Hermione saw her things shorted in the bedroom in the middle so Harry would have the one on the right.

'OOH Mione! Look at the huge bed!' Morgana squealed and rushed to the mattress, she started jumping up and down and Hermione moved close with a big smile on her face, feeling Harry's eyes on her as he followed behind them. Hermione held Morgana's hands as the girl kept up jumping and finally collapsed on her back, having Hermione and then Harry tickling her with no mercy until she begged, the three laid on the mattress after that with Morgana in the middle, still panting and laughing as her legs and feet rested on Harry and Hermione.

'Can we do that every morning?' she asked and Harry and Hermione grinned.

'We'll try,' Harry said and Hermione smiled, she was certain Harry would be spending a lot of time at Hogwarts, certainly more than the seminar demanded, she liked the idea.

'Where's the bathroom?' Morgana asked after a moment and Hermione stood up and took the girl from the hand, across the doors of their bedrooms, there were two more doors, they opened the first and found three separate toilets and opened the other and found an amazing bathtub, maybe even larger than the one of the prefects. 'Mione thank you for babysitting me here!' Morgana said and Hermione laughed and closed the door of the bathroom, leading the girl to the toilets.

'You need help?' she asked and Morgana shook her head.

'I'm a big girl,' she said and Hermione smiled and nodded, letting her prove it. She found Harry still on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

'Stop thinking about McLaggen… he's always like that…' Hermione said as she flopped next to him and Harry took her down on her back with an arm of his, they looked at each other.

'I didn't like him in the past.'

'I know,'

'I still don't like him,'

'I know…'

'Do you like him?'

'No,'

'Good,'

The small dialogue was enough for Harry, he knew he shouldn't even be getting that…uncomfortable because a guy lusted after Hermione, there were so many men wanting her but still, as long as he was around, Hermione's fanclub of men should think about it twice, he was an auror, he could kill whoever he wanted and make it look like an accident…

The doors of the Great Hall opened and Hagrid led the first years, all shaken and awestruck inside the huge chamber, the rest of the students were already sat on their tables, the table of the staff was ready, only Hermione's chair empty as she stood before the headmistress, as the professor of Transfiguration, she was the one to do the honors. Morgana was smiling proudly on a chair by Harry's side, the news of the little girl being with Hermione had spread like wildfire among the students within minutes and the Potterclub of girls could easily be heard awww-ing every time Harry tickled or helped Morgana with anything she needed.

Hermione started with the names and the repaired by the Elder Wand, Sorting Hat, the selection took a few minutes and when over, Hermione took away the Hat and returned. McGonagall stood up and introduced the new teachers of the staff, the clapping was equally loud for Harry and McLaggen, it seemed like the fangirls of the school would be divided this year. After the classic rules were repeated, McGonagall started the feast and Harry and Hermione helped Morgana with her food before they could serve each other with the delicious meal. The meal passed by quickly, Harry and Hermione consumed by each other and Morgana's company, not paying attention on whispers, stares or even glares. Soon the children were sent to their houses' dormitories and Harry and Hermione took Morgana who was yawning and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

'Come on, 'Ana, time for bed, you should get some rest, tomorrow I have my first lesson and you will have fun with Hagrid while I'm in class, then we can play and have lunch, we'll go to the library to choose a book so we can start reading it before bedtime.' Hermione said and Morgana nodded sleepily with a smile from Harry's arms who was carrying her, during their tea with Hagrid their friend had offered to babysit Morgana while Hermione is in her classes, Morgana would be having a lot of fun with Hagrid and the creatures, Hagrid had promised no dangerous creatures would be around the girl.

Hermione caressed Pegasus and the portrait opened to reveal the entrance to the tower. Harry took Morgana up to her bedroom while Hermione followed, while Harry was having the little girl under the covers, making sure she'll be warm after practicing with Teddy for the past years, Hermione brought from Morgana's suitcase her stuffed animals and gave them to Morgana who hug them all and kissed goodnight both Harry and Hermione before her bright blue eyes could close and sleep take her over.

Harry and Hermione moved out of the bedroom and in silence and moved to the small common room, both collapsing on the couch next to each other, Hermione leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and he touched his cheek on her head. The comfortable silence that followed allowed them to relax after the day they left behind, they were both exhausted and they needed some rest, the wine they had consumed during the feast was now affecting them.

'Sometimes I'm wondering, why Luna isn't revealing Morgana's father.' Hermione said and Harry nodded his head as he took her hand in his, his thoughts however were still at McLaggen's disturbing behavior towards Hermione, the bloke hadn't even talked to them and Harry was ready to kill him.

'I have wondered too…' He finally said and Hermione nodded this time. 'At least there is evidence Luna had some fun at some point of her life…' Harry said and Hermione chuckled, followed by Harry before they could both laugh out loud, it was silly joke but right now it seemed great.

'I'm sure she still does have fun, she just doesn't let us know,' Hermione said and Harry sighed, truth was, both he and Hermione hadn't been in a relationship in a very  _very_  long time… there had been flings, some dates and even a couple of more serious things that resulted in some sex but soon the people were proven wrong for them and the mutual comparison didn't help as Harry always thought the girls he met weren't as loyal, understanding, smart or kind as Hermione and Hermione with her turn always found the guys she dated less compassionate, sensitive and sweet, while Harry was always better even stubborn.

Harry conjured two small bottles of elfwine and gave her one, Hermione nodded impressed at the spell work and took down a big gulp of the drink.

'Hmm I miss sex…' Hermione finally admitted, feeling comfortable enough to say it out loud before Harry, they were best friends, they had advised each other in the past about dates with other people, even it wasn't their best moment in life, she had even helped with Ginny, he wasn't her brother, therefore the subject was not in any redline and if she couldn't admit something to her closest person then to whom she should tell?

'I miss sex too…' Harry's equal admitting made her grin and nod and take her head away so she could keep up drinking her beer and talking. 'It always comes with complications and emotions and we end up emotional unavailable or hurt…' Harry added and Hermione nodded franticly and clicked her bottle with his in agreement before she could get rid of her shoes and sit Indian style and speak.

'And why does it always have to come with emotions? It's an act, like running with someone down the street, reading in the library… playing Quidditch with someone, why there are no such problems there and there must be with sex?...' Hermione asked as she drank more of her wine, maybe she shouldn't as she had already drank in the feast, like Harry had, but screw that, they were finally talking about something that bothered both of them.

'I know! You're very bright you know! We put ourselves in all these miseries, it's like Quidditch! Well said!' Harry said as they clicked their bottles again and drank almost the rest of the wine.

'Wait I'll silence the stairs, Morgana may wake up,' Hermione said as she stood up, she bowed down to find her shoes under the coffee table and Harry had an amazing view of her backside.

_WOW_

She was wearing a dress to the length of her knees and even if the fabric wasn't tight around her form, from the close up he had her long legs and butt looked just awesome, and he had missed sex!

'Lets play Quidditch… you and I…' Harry blurted out, his eyes following her as Hermione shot up straightening her body and turned around to look at him, their eyes locking in an intense stare of communication.

They trusted each other with their lives, they were friends for so many years, there would be no emotions; even if sometimes, they got confused, in this there would be no such thing, no uncomfortable or suffocating moments of jealousy and loathing… just the physical act they were preaching about moments before, they were Gryffindors, therefore brave and honest, two lions who didn't just stick with words, they were people of actions. They could get off some of their worries and problems and even some complexes and untouched territories, what better person to try things you're afraid of if not with the person you trust with your very soul?

'We need rules,' Hermione finally said and Harry's heart started pounding, suddenly both very sober and clearheaded, wow, they had just agreed on having sex, him and Hermione, Hermione his best friend, whose voice was his conscience's voice, Hermione whose form sometimes invaded his dreams… Hermione who had turned to one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

'Of course, ten simple rules to clear everything out,' Harry finally added and Hermione looked around her, she took her wand and summoned a quill, a parchment and  _Hogwarts a History._

'OK…command number one: No Lovewords' Hermione said and Harry nodded with a huge smile, he was never good with words, that would be great.

'Command number two: no compliments while horny,' Harry said and Hermione, even blushed, grinned and wrote it down.

'Command number three: No wrong names!' she added and Harry shrugged but nodded, he didn't have to know that Ron had once called her Lavender… that wound to her pride had taken months to heal.

'Command number four: No post-sex talk!' Harry said, he always messed up with talking while his head was still empty from an orgasm, he didn't want to risk anything with Hermione. She nodded her head with no problem, Ron, her longest relationship with sex never included talk after sex, only snoring at best, or some fight at worst… so yep, no post-sex talk.

'Command number five: Tell none!' Harry said and Hermione pointed a finger of confirmation and wrote it down. The last thing they needed were people knowing about this…

'Command number six: no unprotected sex,' Hermione said and Harry nodded his head seriously, they would have fun, they didn't want to mess anyone's life and especially of a child's conceived like that… being only children gave them the lessons they had needed. Hermione took out her wand and tapped her belly three times, then looked at Harry who only nodded and allowed her to tap the spot above his groin, they both knew the contraceptive charms worked better when set on both lovers.

'Command number seven: No love/sex/lust potions for games or paying back on teasing,' Harry said and Hermione looked at him funny. 'Don't even ask, just write it down…' Harry added, he didn't want to elaborate on that indeed, some of his past girlfriends were crazy!

'Command number eight: No marking!' Hermione said and Harry looked at her for a moment with something like pleading -?- eyes. 'At least not in obvious places…' she added with a royal blush, she liked playing rough sometimes, they grinned and wrote down the command.

'Command Number nine: No jealousy, under any circumstances,' Harry said and they both looked at each other for a moment, each other's solemn or stern faces every time they announced a new date or love interest in their years, flashed before their eyes, from Hermione's face when Harry said he kissed Cho so many years ago, to that very evening and Harry's long face because of McLaggen. They finally chuckled dryly, uncomfortably and wrote the command down.

'Command number ten: The…Quidditch ends in case one or both of us find actual partners.' Hermione gave the final command and Harry nodded, they were both surprised they cleared everything up so fast. 'And if we need to do something and we're not sure we break the rules?' she asked and he smiled, of course she would be worried about breaking the rules.

'Then we'll have the "Friend Card",' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded, satisfied with the way out. Without noticing, they had moved too close while making the commands and now Harry had his arm around her shoulders as she had sat back down Indian style and had  _Hogwarts A History_  to support her parchment.

'We'll vow on something holy, we made the commands, we should be clear with all this to the end.' Hermione said and Harry looked at her for a moment, they were not religious but he smiled as Hermione moved her favorite book between them, one hand supporting it, the other above it, he placed his own hand on hers, the gesture sweet and comfortable as they knew it.

'I promise to honor our commands and use the card carefully.' Harry said and Hermione smiled and echoed his words. They looked at each other after that, smiles fading as their eyes focused on each other's face, on each other's lips… and just like that, Harry leaned and captured her lips with his in a hot lock, she bit down on his bottom lip and he groaned as they left the book with a thud on the floor and Harry pushed Hermione on the couch as she untangled her legs from the Indian style and rubbed his sides with the soft of their inside. In mare moments they were gasping and panting and breaking the kiss only to bring it back.

'Should we go to the bedroom? Harry asked and Hermione glanced at the stairs, too many steps, would it be right to do it here? Even if it was just sex, it was sex with the man she knew the most.

'OK upstairs, it's better upstairs,' she finally concluded and they both sighed as they stood up and moved upstairs quickly between touches, hugs, kisses and shushing noises. 'What if-we don't-like –each other's-bodies?' Hermione asked as they entered Harry's bedroom, Harry stopped nuzzling his face in her neck and looked at her deep in the eyes.

'Hermione… this is nonsense you're beautiful and-'

'Uh-uh-uh! No horny compliments.' she said, his words had set butterflies in her stomach, she needed to stop him, Harry grinned and rolled his eyes as he pushed her body against his, just to show her how horny he is. 'Is that enough proof I like your body?' he asked as she gasped.

'It's great proof…' she said in a lower voice before they could kiss again. Harry took off his shirt and Hermione smiled, she had seen him topless in various occasions, even when she had been transformed into him back in 1997. He lifted the dress from her body and left her in her black lacy underwear.

'The view is more than satisfactory…' he said teasingly and Hermione blushed royally once again, they had been in swimming suits before but this was different. Harry finally took of his pants and underwear and Hermione gasped, a small "oulala" escaping her lips, damn Luna and her stupid declarations of awe on various things. Harry smirked cockily and Hermione only moved back in his arms as they kissed once again, he unclasped her bra and let it fall down before he could hoist her in his arms and take her to the bed, where he laid her down beneath him, took of her panties and kissed her hard as his hands traveled up and down her body.

He was good at this, so good at this, he had practiced, Hermione thought with bitterness that she chased away, not now, not even soon, these stupid stabs of hot jealousy had to remain away, it was one of the commands! She moaned as he captured one nipple between his teeth and tortured it without mercy, her hands played on his hair as his short beard scratched her breast's sensitive flesh. She was so hot and close she wouldn't be able to wait longer.

'Can we-quit the-foreplay?' Hermione gasped her question and Harry thanked the heavens and nodded with a smile, his erection was painful even freed from his clothes but he wanted to make sure Hermione would enjoy it, she was Hermione, the woman he trusted above anyone else, he always wanted to be good in her eyes, this department wasn't an exception.

She wrapped her legs around him, the soft of her thighs keeping warm his sides as he took her hands in his and pinned them down, lacing his fingers with hers, her breasts rubbing against his chest, her lips swollen and reddish because of his kisses, she was probably the most passionate woman he knew, for a moment the flashback of their sinful locket kiss made him gasp, this was real here and it was great.

He thrust deep inside her and they cried out in pleasure and tension, he waited for a few moments, he knew she hadn't been intimate with someone in a long time, he didn't want to hurt her in anyway so he waited for her to move first and she did, moving her hips and clutching her inner walls around him.

'Don't hold back with me,' her whisper made him shiver to the core, as if reading his mind, how could she know he had held back with all the other women? Was it just a wild guess? Because he had, he had been afraid to be too rough, or to hard or whatever, he was a man and sometimes he needed to just fuck, not overanalyze, not ask ifs and whats, he just wanted to be a lover with someone he trusted and trusted him completely, this was her, Hermione.

They set up a fast rhythm, with Hermione raising her head slightly to bit on his lip, demanding to be kissed and gaining her reward as Harry didn't stop for a moment to worship her body with his lips, tongue and teeth, his hands either holding hers or keeping her in place while she tortured him with her inner walls and panted words in his ear while he thrust deep inside her as if there's no tomorrow.

'Oh Harry! Don't stop!' she begged or commanded he wasn't sure but her words were his reason right now as she gripped a handful of hair and took him in another kiss, he wouldn't be able to last longer, his senses all full of her, smell, feel, taste, sight, noises… she was everywhere at once and he was overwhelmed. He slipped one hand between their thrusting bodies and found her button close to the point they were joint.

Hermione broke the kiss in a hard gasp as her lips formed a small "o" of silent pleasure before she could arch beneath him as her orgasm washed over her sweaty body, and he needed nothing more, he followed in the downfall, thrusting one, two, three more times before he could come harder than ever before deep inside her, his eyes shut and his lips uttering her name as he remained buried deep within her.

He finally collapsed on her, his head on her breast as she remained panting and smiling, staring up at the ceiling. There was no post-sex talk and that was great as they devoured each other's feel, Hermione played lazily with his messy locks and he licked and then blew on her sensitive skin, making her shiver along her post-orgasm shudders. They glanced at each other with satisfied smiles.

This was the best idea they ever had… they just didn't know how quickly it would turn into their worst…


	3. Explorations

_Chapter Three – Explorations_

'Hermione…? Hermione, wake up…' a voice was heard close to the brunette's ear, she frowned and kept her eyes closed but now someone was tagging at her covers. 'Hermione you have to wake up, it's breakfast time… Harry said I should wake you up…' the voice was heard again and Hermione finally moaned and opened her eyes to be greeted by little Morgana who looked ready for the day. 'Harry helped me, he says it's time for the sleeping beauty to wake up…' Morgana said with a smile and Hermione smiled and took Morgana on her bed with her for a good morning cuddle.

'That's what he said?' Hermione asked sleepily but with a smile on her face.

'Yes, he also said something about you and your sleeping schedule but I didn't understand,' Morgana reported and Hermione chuckled as she felt her cheeks flaming. She and Harry had talked about the ruined sleep schedule they had in the past days as their new deal was keeping them from sleeping at nights…

It had been a few days ever since Harry and Hermione made the deal of only sex and so far it was working amazingly, every frustration, every worry and problem was vented at nights in Hermione's bedroom or Harry's, whichever was the closest from their snoging spot, Harry almost never left Hogwarts for the night and his flat hadn't seen him for days, Hermione couldn't be happier to have him there, it was great.

The term had started beautifully and the first Quidditch match was to take place the next day with Gryffindor playing against Hufflepuff, Hermione was doing great as the Transfigurations teacher and Harry's seminar was quiet successful with a lot of students taking part in – even if half of them was the Potter fanclub-, Morgana had also adjusted, being the favorite girl of the entire school and having most of the teachers baby sitting by now, from Neville who took her to the greenhouses and taught her the use of various herbs to Hermione herself who had her as a living example of small transfigurations in the advanced classes, of course that sometimes had its toll as Morgana had begged of her Godmother not to change back to normal her transfigured pink hair Hermione had created in the chapter of "How to disguise yourself without potions." for the seventh years…

Hermione was moving down the stairs twenty minutes later, all awaken and ready for the day as Harry was on the common room's couch, reading the Prophet or rather flipping through its pages to make sure no fake scandal was there with their names in, they both knew the newspaper could have a first class "scandal" if it was for their secret deal to be learnt but they both had kept the secret safe, even if sometimes it was difficult.

'Good morning,' he said with a smile and gave her a kiss on the cheek, they both made sure they would be separated by the time Morgana was to be up as a little child can reveal a lot of things by accident but they didn't mind, they were both morning people anyway.

'Hey you,' Hermione answered and they both smiled at each other for a long moment, the night before evident in their post-awesome-night glow.

'Can you stop staring at each other so we can go and eat? I'm starving, Mione…' Morgana complained as her little blue eyes traveled from Hermione to Harry and back to her with a pout on her lips. The adults chuckled and Harry scooped Morgana up in his arms – like every morning- and the trio started moving outside their common room to be greeted by students who were moving to the Great Hall and took Morgana by the hand to escort her, the girls of the houses loved the little girl.

'Sometimes I think she's Ron's, with all the appetite and pouts…' Harry said and Hermione chuckled but shook her head.

'Naah… The ginger gene would have been plugged in…' Hermione said and Harry shrugged with a smile, Morgana was already a couple of feet before them with a bunch of five years from Gryffindor. As the two kept on moving down the corridor they were greeted by a very lost to her world, professor Trelawney, the woman turned her eyes on them the moment she felt or saw them.

'Oh my dear children!' the woman called out and gripped Hermione's and Harry's arms as the two stood by each other's side, she looked oddly… happy. 'I feel… I feel happiness radiating from you two,' the odd professor said and both Harry and Hermione actually widened their eyes in surprise at her announcement, probably the first accurate in the years they knew her if someone excluded the prophesy and the first that didn't predict Harry's certain death … 'You two… you two have been united!' the professor called out and both Harry and Hermione blushed fiercely as students passed by them and looked at the professor who seemed as if in ecstasy.

'Uhm yes, we're we're friends…' Hermione stammered and smiled uncomfortably at some students who passed by and chuckled.

'Yes, we're united as friends,' Harry rushed to verify Hermione's words and Trelawney looked at them through her huge glasses.

'Yes, yes, but there is something more, something fantastic, something great! This is what my third eyes is seeing, I can see the glow of happiness on you,' the professor said and this time both Harry and Hermione moved a step back from her, if they stayed there a moment longer she would be revealing even what angles they liked.

'Uhm yes, our friendship is better than ever, now excuse us but we must go and find Hermione's Goddaughter!' Harry said as he gripped Hermione's arm and dragged her down the corridor as Trelawney watched them in confusion.

'Oh yes… his and the blonde's child, you should go my dears!' the professor said as Harry and Hermione were already away, all fearful and blushed.

'Is she kidding me? She has epiphanies at the worst moments possible, she had scared the shit out of me when she had predicted Wormtail's reunion with Voldemort, does she always have to do that?' Harry asked and Hermione was still looking behind her as Trelawney had said something about Morgana's father, it was the only thing she still had in her mind after the shock of the divination professor's epiphany.

'I don't know… all I know is that we should avoid her in the future…' Hermione said as they both entered the great hall from the professor's door and tried to calm down as Morgana left the Gryffindor table and moved close to them in the seat between them so they could have their breakfast, they hardly had a bite…

'Oh Harry, yes, don't stop, oh…' Hermione moaned loudly as he kept thrusting inside her body as he held her against the large bathtub's wall, the water around them moving in waves because of their frantic coupling. Harry's head was thrown on her shoulder, his lips gasping hard as he tried to hold on for her, he was so close and after an entire day of classes and worry over what Trelawney had almost revealed they were finally free and safe to enjoy each other.

'Please - don't talk,' Harry gasped in his struggle not to end this before it should but Hermione was an evil person, he had gotten to learn that in the past days after years of knowing her. Her voice was so distracting and having her gasping in his ear was even worse so he gripped a handful of her hair and pulled, revealing her neck for him to ravish. He gasped and groaned the moment he felt her inner walls torturing him, clasping and unclasping him on purpose, he knew when she trembled around him because of her orgasm, those tremors were faster, more uneven as her body was being shaken, now she was clutching him at will, she was cheating!

He lifted his eyes to hers and as a good girl, she kept her lips sealed, as she had been told to, but her eyes told him everything he needed but didn't want to know as he lost all composure and climaxed hard inside her, screaming out her name in pleasure. When he was finally back on earth, he hugged her and took her with shaky legs from the wall so he could have his back to it and held her around him with her legs and arms still wrapped on him. He was slightly out of breath when he managed to speak.

'Why you did this? I could manage…' he said in a harsh voice and frowned in confusion when he saw her smiling.

'I was exploring something about myself.' Hermione said and Harry waited for her to elaborate. 'I thought that since we're having this great deal, I should learn more about my sex abilities through it, this time, I wanted to see how quickly I can make my partner climax.' Hermione said and Harry looked at her with his jaw dropped.

'You used me!' he called out and after a moment they both chuckled as Hermione nodded.

'Oh don't be so dramatic, Potter, we're using each other in this anyway,' Hermione said, Harry was ready to stop her, tell her that they weren't  _using_  each other, but he wasn't sure what h is answer would be when she would ask about what they were doing then, so he kept his mouth shut. 'After all, I'm sure you will want to use me too in some of your own explorations… like going down on a girl?' Hermione said boldly but Harry shook his head with an expression of smugness.

'Hmm no, I don't need practice or checking out something like that, I'm great in it…' Harry said and Hermione was genuinely surprised at his statement, in the past days they hadn't gone down on each other and Hermione had been curious about his abilities but now she was surprised at this hidden confidence. Hermione chuckled and Harry looked at her.

'Are you sure? It's not an easy thing…' Hermione tried to approach it differently and Harry shook his head again.

'I'm positive, Hermione…' Harry said and Hermione kept smiling, maybe his exes didn't want to hurt his feelings about this, she wouldn't push it, however Harry spoke and made her curiosity along her surprise even greater. 'If you're a good girl, I could show you next time, now I really have to go to bed, tomorrow I must go to the ministry for the reports of the seminar and then we have the Quidditch match.' Harry said and Hermione pouted and untangled herself from him as they were still in the hot water.

'But… but I didn't… I didn't...you know!' Hermione said, not so bold anymore about admitting her want to climax too but this time Harry smirked and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

'You used me, there is a price to pay for that,' Harry said as he stood close to her with them not hugging each other anymore, his hand traveled within the water and between her legs, making her gasp. 'And besides, you can keep up on your own, imagining me down there until I give you the true proof that I'm a master…' Harry said and Hermione actually felt her cheeks flaming, her jaw dropping and her body trembling as he took his hand away and moved out of the tub in all his naked glory.

'Honestly!' she called out as he wrapped a towel around him and waved at her good-night.

' _And now! The first match of the term between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff!'_  the student that had taken over the position of the spokesman for the matches called out, the boy seemed ecstatic and Harry and Hermione chuckled as they watched him. Hermione had been having a "long face" for Harry who was trying to "make up" for leaving her like that in the tub but so far she did her best to ignore him, only occasionally giving a grin or a small smile at his tries and little words in her ear when none looked.

'Hermione, Harry, look!' Morgana called out as she hopped on Hermione's lap the moment the teams moved up in the air of the pitch, sending everyone in cheering and screaming for the match. Harry smiled as he looked at Hermione and Morgana, both smiling and beaming for the match that was to begin, Hermione had resisted on wearing a Gryffindor scarf, now the teacher had to be neutral but she had worn a t-shirt beneath her robes. Morgana looked at Harry too and smiled, he had to admit, he loved seeing Hermione with a little one on her lap, she looked beautiful.

 _FRIEND CARD_  the voice similar to Hermione's screamed in his head and he tore his eyes away from his best friend and Morgana so he could look at the pitch, he didn't like what he saw.

A lot of the girls in the stands started screaming when Cormac McLaggen moved out to the center of the pitch and the teams moved around him. He gave a dazzling smile at the stands with his fanclub and smirked up at the stand of the professors and Harry felt his hands fisting on their own as he could see McLaggen was looking at Hermione, with the corner of his eye, Harry saw Hermione's uncomfortable face and her turn to Morgana as she told her something about the game's rules, Harry felt as if winning the House Cup for himself.

The match started and Harry watched with wary eyes as McLaggen moved on his own broom and flew up in the air so he could supervise the game. The teams were good and Morgana had the time of her life as she cheered for Gryffindor mostly, the rest of the professors watched with interest and McGonagall was clearly giving a small smile every time Gryffindor scored.

Harry and Hermione cheered and yelled during the match and they both had to take Morgana closer as she kept moving close to the barrier of the stands in her excitement, she was a big Gryffindor supporter even if her mom was a Ravenclaw.

McLaggen kept on checking Hermione and many times flew close to the professors' stands and made some unnecessary move with his broom, causing the female population of the students to squeal and clap, Harry rolled his eyes as McLaggen was obviously trying to impress Hermione and show him that his own decision to choose Ron over him for the keeper's position was wrong back in their school years.

'Why doesn't he just stop with all this show? He misses half the game…' Harry finally said annoyed and Hermione grinned.

'Let him, who cares?' her answer made him smile and nod his head, thankfully she didn't care about McLaggen and that made Harry really happy.

The game ended with a quick movement of Gryffindor's seeker, catching the snitch and sending the Gryffindors in their first victory of the term, both Harry and Hermione stood on their feet and clapped for their house in joy. The players left the pitch and Harry and Hermione started moving back to the castle with Morgana playing around them, Harry held Hermione's hand, mostly in instinct but soon felt her stopping as McLaggen caught up with her and got almost before Hermione and scooped Morgana up in his arms.

'Some game, huh?' he asked Hermione, completely ignoring Harry whose blood was boiling already.

'Yes… Gryffindor was great,' Hermione said and left Harry's hand to hold Morgana who was looking at McLaggen with interest but looked at Harry and Hermione as well, not sure if it was right for someone to hold her. Hermione took the child in her arms and waited for McLaggen to finish his words so they could move.

'Could we talk in private?' McLaggen asked and finally glanced at Harry whose face was a mask of anger, he couldn't even control his emotions when a man with interest on Hermione was concerned… However, he was ready to move away and give Hermione some space, he had no real claim on her, he knew that even if it hurt, Hermione's hand kept him there.

'I'm sorry, Cormac but Harry and I must go to our tower…' Hermione said and moved but Cormac held her back with his body.

'Not even for a minute?' he asked suggestively and Hermione smiled sweetly at him, he obviously didn't like no for an answer.

'Not even for a second,' she replied and moved finally with Harry by the hand who almost puffed his chest like a peacock.

Harry held Hermione's hand in his as they moved up in their tower, Hermione had no afternoon classes as Minerva had helped with free afternoons for Morgana's care but she had essays to correct so Harry took over the baby sitting in Morgana's bedroom while Hermione remained in the common room to do her job, they didn't say a word about McLaggen.

When it was dinner time, Harry took Morgana and instead of going to the Great hall they sneaked into the kitchens and took food for three people so they could have their diner in the common room. Hermione had a small break and joined them.

'Thank you for this, it would take me forever if I was to go to the great hall,' Hermione said as she enjoyed her meal, Harry smiled and stroked her back as he was sat on the couch and she and Morgana were sat indian-style on the floor by his sides.

'You're welcome, we needed a peaceful meal anyway, the day was loud and hyper…' Harry said and at that moment, Morgana yawned but kept up with her turkey sandwich, Harry smiled. For the past hours, while he played with Morgana, his mind was on Hermione and how overprotective he felt of her that afternoon, the uncomfortable feeling he had when he was before her and Ron and some of their moments had magnified to something that he couldn't tag… could it be jealousy? No, you feel jealous of someone when you want him for you, Harry had Hermione in the ways he wanted, they trusted each other with their souls, they were comfortable with each other, they even had sex for crying out loud, so why? Was it because he was afraid of someone taking her away from him and along her their bond? No, it wasn't that either, Hermione had boyfriends ever since the end of their school years and still, he was the main person she was close to, even Ron didn't top that before or after his and Hermione's short-timed relationship…

So what was it?

'Harry Potter, are you listening to me?' Hermione's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and saw both ladies looking at him amused. 'This, Morgana is how our Harry gets lost in Wonderland…' Hermione teased and Harry poked her on the shoulder playfully. 'I was asking if you could get her ready for bed while I finish my essays? I'm almost done,' Hermione said and Harry smiled and nodded.

'Of course, come on, Morgana, time for bed, Godmother spoke,' Harry said all authority and teasing and the little girl giggled as she was done with her food, she hugged Hermione tightly and they kissed goodnight and then Harry took her by the hand and led her upstairs, glancing at Hermione before he could go.

Brushing teeth was funny, especially when they attacked each other with the toothpaste, Harry helped the little girl with her pajamas and thought of talking to Hermione about going at Andromeda's for the weekend, he had missed Teddy and he would love to play with Morgana.

'Harry will you read for me?' Morgana asked and Harry smiled and nodded as he sat above the covers on the bed, he took the book Morgana and Hermione had chosen from the library and Harry smiled as the book was about magical creatures, trust these two to choose an actual guide than a children's book for bedtime stories…

'OK… chapter ten, and don't ask many questions, Hermione's good at this…' Harry said and Morgana grinned and nodded her little head.

' _Manticore_

_XXXXX - Greece_

_A sentient creature, capable of intelligent speech but not classified as a being due to its violent tendencies, a manticore has a human-like head, a lion's body, and the tail of a scorpion. The tail secretes a venom that is instantly fatal to a victim of its sting. A manticore's skin repels virtually all known charms, so it is extremely difficult to subdue by magic. In 1296, a manticore seriously wounded someone but was let off because no one dared go near it._

_Manticores originated in Greece. Although this is never stated, it seems possible that like the acromantula, manticores may have originated as a wizard-bred species specifically created to guard treasures, strongholds, and the like, and thus serving as an example of why the Ban on Experimental Breeding is so important.'_

'Are you sure this is right for your age?' Harry finally asked, Morgana grinned and nodded.

'Now tell me a story you know about this creature, that's how Hermione does it, she says if I remember a story I will remember the creature.' Morgana said and Harry shook his head in disbelief, Hermione had infected the poor child…

'OK… well, in my first mission as an Auror, they send me to check an illegal package that had been sent from the Mediterranean and it turned out to be a Manticore….' Harry said and Morgana's eyes widened.

'NO WAY!' the girl called out and Harry laughed, she was getting so excited she wouldn't sleep.

'It wasn't that much of an encounter, it tried to kill me, I stunned it and it didn't work so me and my team had a struggle with it and finally sent to the magical creature's department, but I have to tell you, it was so creepy seeing such a creature…' Harry said as he recalled his first mission, it had been boring at first but the moment the Manticore was out of its cage, he had been in too much action, especially when the creature attacked with its deadly tail.

'Wow… but it would be a cool Patronus form,' Morgana said and Harry looked at her in wonder.

'How do you know about the Patronus?' he asked and the girl smiled.

'Mummy's forming her Patronus so I could play… what is your Patronus?' she asked with her little teeth showing up every time she smiled at him, wanting answers.

'It's a stag, the male deer,' Harry answered with a smile and Morgana smiled.

'Nice…' she praised and Harry grinned and thanked her with a nod. 'And Hermione's?' she asked and Harry smiled.

'An otter, these little creatures that can live both in water and on ground…' he replied and Morgana smiled before she could stop a yawn.

'Good, it's like Hermione, both with muggles and wizards…' she said and Harry smiled as he hadn't thought about it like that, he kissed Morgana on the forehead as the girl rubbed her eyes.

'Now it's time for you to go the dreamland until tomorrow morning.' Harry said and Morgana nodded and smiled as Harry arranged the covers better around the little girl.

'Nighty night, Harry,' she said as Harry left her room and smiled from the door.

'Nighty night, princess,' he replied and closed the door carefully as Morgana wasn't afraid of being alone, too much absorbed in fairylands her mother had taught her about…

Harry moved down the stairs to the common room and found Hermione standing before the desk, by her chair and looking outside the window, she was supporting her body on the desk's edge and her eyes were lost outside. Harry approached and placed a hand on her back as he moved to her chair and sat down, looking at her by his side.

'Tired?' he asked and Hermione nodded with an obvious nod.

'Exhausted,' she replied and Harry nodded too.

'You're alright? With McLaggen and all?' he asked carefully and Hermione smiled this time.

'I'm fine, I think I can handle him without you killing and burying him in the Forbidden Forest…' Hermione said and Harry laughed.

'I could always arrange a tragic accident or a mysterious disappearance…' Harry said as he stood up and moved before Hermione, trapping against her the desk, with a wave of his hand, all the corrected essays moved in their stacks on the couch so the desk could be clean.

'Let me relax you…' he whispered in her ear, after the long day, he wanted to be with her, to vent his frustrations and discomfort from seeing another man courting her like that but above all, he wanted to make her feel better…

They met in a passionate kiss and soon they were hugging each other, their hands roaming on their bodies, Hermione was ready to take off Harry's blouse but he stopped her gently.

'No… let me prove you something…' he whispered huskily in her ear and he moved her a step to their side so they could be between the chair and the desk, he raised her thighs for her to sit on the desktop and he moved between her legs. 'Let me play with you…' he whispered again as he unclasped the buttons of her robes and revealed the Gryffindor t-shirt she still wore. 'This will stay…' he whispered and he moved to the button of her cotton trousers. 'This will go,' he whispered before he could capture her lips, she gasped against him the moment her trousers were gone through magic, just like her bra beneath the blouse, making her breasts react at the sudden change of texture against them. Harry's hands were everywhere at the same time and Hermione moaned in protest the moment he broke the kiss and lifted her t-shirt as to pay attention on her left breast.

'It will be worthy, I promise…' he said with a small smirk as he engulfed one nipple with his teeth and pulled playfully, making Hermione moan and wrap her legs around his waist in her try to have him close, he gripped her ankles and set her legs on the desk, her soles touching the desktop, having her completely open for him…

He sat on the chair behind him and grinned up at her, she watched him with labored breath as he made her panties vanish as well, revealing her core to him. She glanced behind her for a moment, afraid Morgana could wake up but she gasped hard the moment she felt his lips sucking straight to her clit.

'None will disturb us…' he murmured against her, the vibrancy of his unshaved jaw made moan hard before he could have his tongue torturing her once again. Hermione gasped and threw her head back, he was good at teasing. One hand supported her on the desktop while the other clutched at his hair, keeping her in place, his own hands either massaged her inner thighs, touched her belly or slipped beneath the blouse to squeeze her breasts, he was overwhelming with his touch but she groaned his name loud and clear the moment she felt him separating her lips as to have her core, he slipped his fingers inside and found her warm and wet, he stood from the chair and captured her breast again from above the blouse, torturing the nipple with the fabric in his mouth and the cold it suffered from the wet blouse, his fingers hitting all the right spots, Hermione wasn't sure if she had felt the end approaching that fast… she panted and tried to capture his lips with hers but he avoided the kiss and rasped in her ear.

'You won't come that quickly, you will when I decide for you to come for me…' his voice sent chills down her spine, in her hazed mind she admitted her was a master at this, these commands, his hands, his voice, his technique could drive a woman crazy. He returned down to her body, kissing her neck, her breasts and belly and moved back to her core once more, this time plugging his tongue in, having Hermione crying out, she was so close as he kept ravishing her body.

'Oh God, Harry! Please…' she begged as she held him by the shoulder now and scratched aimlessly at his clothed skin.

'Please what, Hermione?' Harry asked as he inserted two fingers inside her while his thumb played with her clit, his fingers inside hitting her upper walls with skill.

'Please…' she gasped, it wasn't always easy for her to say out loud what she wanted in bed, especially with Harry's eyes piercing into her soul, but he had driven her to such levels of ecstasy no other man had before.

'Please make me…come,' she whispered and Harry moved back on his feet and captured her lips with his in a steamy kiss as his hands kept working on and inside her while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, he felt her first tremors and mercilessly withdrew his fingers from her body, making her actually claw his shoulders even above his t-shirt.

'No…' she gasped close to him but tried to hold back, she was ready, clutching at nothing as he tortured her, a moment after she felt his fingers back inside her thrusting with speed and her body just surrendered as she screamed out and came, arching against him.

After her amazing orgasm, she felt his arms setting her on the desktop carefully and she could only pant and spasm from the aftershock as his hands caressed her thighs and waist, her mind was in a cloud but she gasped and widened her eyes a few moments later as she felt him slipping inside her, stretching her oversensitive body. In instinct she could only wrap her legs around him as he pulled her against him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and her hands having handfuls of his hair in her desperate try to hold on for the ride.

'Harry… I couldn't have another one so fast…' she whispered as he nipped at her jaw and neck.

'Yes you can… and you will, for me,' he whispered against her lips before he could kiss her hard and start thrusting.

They moved together in a desperate rhythm, their muffled groans and moans filling the room as they tried to reach ecstasy, the sound of skin colliding with skin echoing in their ears along the small squeaking of the desk, this was their first time outside their beds and it was explosive.

They came together, finally breaking the kiss as to cry out each other's names as Harry penetrated her one, two, three more times before he could be completely done. He literally collapsed on her as Hermione kept her limbs wrapped around him as her breast heaved with gasps, her body still trembling around him.

He smiled satisfied, pleasuring Hermione had been one of the best experiences of his life, in his hazed mind, she was his and he had just proved it, her flaming cheeks, her desperate breathing, her smell, her body her eyes all dazzled and dark were the best thing he had ever seen, and the most erotic and it was all his, not McLaggen's not anyone's, she was his.

'Harry…' Hermione whispered after a few moments, her hand playing with his hair. The day had been long and she had needed an erotic kind of comfort from Harry, to make her feel better, to make her feel safe from McLaggen's annoying chase that made her feel so uncomfortable, she had Harry now, even like that and she didn't want complications, she had never imagined such pleasure… none of her previous lovers had been that good and she couldn't believe her body was still shuddering in sharp shocks, Harry knew how to make her feel great.

'I will move in a moment…' he gasped in exhaustion and Hermione smiled and kissed the top of his head.

'No, it's ok, I just wanted to tell you I shouldn't have doubted you, you're the master at this…' Hermione said and Harry moved his head to look at her, his face all cocky with the grin on his face, the sweat still on his skin and his hair messier than ever…

'Thank you, professor…' Harry said and Hermione grinned and squealed the moment he slapped her thigh playfully. He finally straightened up but took Hermione with him who refused to unwrap herself from him, she summoned her clothes and they moved up in that embrace through a couple of stumbles and giggles and finally reached Harry's bedroom, where Harry had them both collapsing in his bed, the day had finally caught up with them and Harry had only time to cover them both with the duvet before sleep could take over them to a land where there are no commands and no illusions… only the bravery to admit what you feel…


	4. Another Destroyed Holiday

Chapter Four – Another Destroyed Holiday

Harry woke up with his hand rubbing his unshaved face, he slightly frowned when he felt ticklish on his chest and looked down at the woman sleeping with him, his frown turned into a smile as he saw the peaceful face and the sea of brown curls on his chest.

While he was flat on his back, Hermione had curled up on him with her head on his chest, her arm lazy left close to her face and her leg draped across his own legs, they were both naked with the covers keeping them warm. Harry sighed and looked up at the ceiling, enjoying the peaceful moment.

They didn't end up together in the next morning many times, usually one of them would return to his bedroom in case Morgana was to be up earlier than expected but right now they were on the same bed and Harry had to admit, it felt good waking up next to Hermione, after a night of sex, usually he didn't sleep very well but when she was close…

 _Don't go there, FRIEND CARD._ A voice similar to Hermione's commanded and he frowned.

'No friend card here, I didn't break a command…' he mumbled to the room.

_But you'd like to… so FRIEND CARD!_

'Whatever…' he replied his head's voice and then looked at Hermione who stirred in his arms, he held her tighter in instinct as her eyes opened and looked up at him with a smile.

'Hey…' she whispered and he smiled back at her.

'Morning… no she's not awake yet.' He greeted her and replied the question before she could ask, Hermione smiled again and nuzzled her face in his chest, Harry tried not to think too much about it.

'Good, I like it here…' she said and opened her eyes immediately, stopping the nuzzling, she hadn't realized how good she had slept until she vocalized her liking. She decided to break the silence that felt uncomfortable and smiled at Harry again.

'We have to arrange some short of costume for Morgana, Halloween is approaching and Minerva decided to have a small celebration like every year…' Hermione said and Harry smiled and nodded.

'The Hogsmeade visit is almost here we can go and find something in a shop, dressing her up as a witch wouldn't be a big deal…' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

'Will we dress up?' she asked teasingly and Harry grinned.

'We usually take off our clothes or uniforms…. From each other.' He replied and she slapped his chest playfully. They both knew Halloween wasn't the best celebration for Harry… but they would try to have fun…

They were silent after that but this time they were comfortable, they both turned when they heard the tapping on the window from an owl, Hermione gave a small moan and got up, wrapping the sheet around her as to open the window.

'I hate it when they don't wait till breakfast…' Hermione murmured as she opened to the owl and took the letter, letting the bird to go the owlery. She returned on the bed and sat next to Harry who had summoned his boxers and was putting them on without getting up. 'It's from Luna,' Hermione said with a smile and opened the envelope. 'It was about time,' she commented gently as she started reading.

_Dear Hermione and Harry_

_I'm sure the two of you are close so this letter is for you both, I'm sure you're taking care of my little girl, I hope she's good and proper. I miss you all terribly, I'm really close to my goal I think but I will need a few more weeks, maybe I'll be back by Christmas or a bit afterwards._

_How's everything with you two? Anything I need to know? Anything new and exciting? Greece is really nice and still too warm for a Britton like me… but I won't complain, the moment I have the basilisks I'll be finally right with proof._

_Give Morgana all my love and care, tell her mummy loves her very much._

_I have missed you guys!_

_Your friend_

_Luna_

'I think you can see she's having a good time even through the letter,' Harry said as Hermione stopped reading and smiled at him.

'I think you're right. We should reply to her later, Morgana will be up soon and she will want to write to her mum.' Hermione said and Harry nodded, he didn't dare ask if they should tell Luna, one of their closest friend about the deal they had created, no it was strictly between them, there was even a command about it, tell no one.

'I was thinking about the Hogsmeade visit, to owl Andromeda… it would be nice to bring Teddy and see the little guy, what you think?' he asked, since they would be spending the day together, he wanted to make sure Hermione would have no other plans, the young woman indeed smiled brightly.

'Oh that's an amazing idea, Harry, I've missed Teddy and I'm sure he has missed you too, and it would be nice of him to meet Morgana, the children can play and they won't get tired of our company with all talks and no games.' Hermione said and Harry smiled and nodded, without really thinking about it, he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before he could stand up.

'I'm glad you agree, we should get ready for the day before she wakes up and finds us here with you in my sheets.' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head as she summoned her own clothes and started dressing up while Harry went for a shower to give her the time to get ready.

Hogsmeade was full of people and students had added to it with small bunches rushing around the place in shops and in games between them. Harry and Hermione with Morgana in Harry's hand moved slowly to the Three Broomsticks where Andromeda and Teddy would be waiting for them.

They entered the pub and didn't have to search for the duo as Teddy Lupin rushed close to his Godfather the moment Harry opened his free arm to hug the boy tightly. Teddy's hair changed into a bright green color as he kissed Harry on the cheek and Harry smiled and kissed him back on his own cheek.

'How's my best buddy?' Harry asked and Teddy smiled and nodded his head.

'Great, lost a tooth,' Teddy said and to prove his point gave a toothy smile to reveal the gap on the front that made Harry chuckle and nod.

'The fairy arrived?' he asked and Teddy nodded.

'Both with sweets and two galleons,' Teddy replied and Harry grinned and ruffled his godson's hair. Only when they were done from their little world Teddy turned and hugged Hermione tightly. 'Hermione! I missed you so much!' the boy exclaimed as he hugged her the moment Andromeda was approaching.

'I missed you too, Teddy, congrats on the tooth,' she said and Teddy laughed as she too, ruffled his hair before she could give a kiss on his forehead. 'This is Morgana Lovegood, Teddy, my friend's Luna's daughter,' Hermione said and Morgana released Harry's hand and offered to Teddy almost professionally, her big blue eyes examining the boy all the while. Teddy grinned and didn't offer his hand but hugged Morgana like he had done with Harry and Hermione, even older than Morgana herself, Teddy always acted as a hyper toddler. Morgana hugged the boy back, her eyes still dreamy and then they broke the hug and Teddy returned close to Harry, taking his other hand while Morgana, a bit shy, moved closer to Hermione.

'He changed his hair color… I want to do that too…' Morgana whispered to Hermione and the young woman laughed and winked at her as Andromeda spoke with Harry first after she greeted both him and Hermione.

'It's great to see you again, I've missed you,' Andromeda said and Harry and Hermione smiled as they all moved to a large table.

'We missed you too, Andromeda, everything alright?' Harry asked and with the slightest motion of his head he pointed at Teddy, Andromeda smiled and nodded her head as the three adults watched the children getting to know each other with Teddy changing his hair and Morgana clapping in enthusiasm.

'He's just fine, I think he showed his first signs of magic the other day, if you don't count the change of features of course…' Andromeda said and Harry beamed at her and smiled at Teddy who now was changing his nose for Morgana's entertainment.

'He's a charmer…' Hermione commented with humor and the adults laughed as Madame Rosmerta approached to take the orders. Butterbeers and elfwater were on their way and the three adults fell in easy conversation.

'So how come you take care of the girl?' Andromeda asked and Hermione smiled.

'She's my Goddaughter, my friend Luna, sometimes travels for her work and I take care of her,' Hermione replied and Andromeda smiled and nodded her head.

'Teddy and Morgana couldn't have best Godparents then,' Andromeda commented and both Harry and Hermione blushed and thanked her for the kind words. 'I must admit for a moment, I thought it was your child, but then… I would know of it, right?' Andromeda added and both Harry and Hermione blushed, deeply and laughed.

'Yeah the Prophet would be having interviews of her everyday…' Harry commented dryly and the trio laughed, he was close to Teddy so Andromeda was either trying to fish out something or she truly had been surprised.

'How are the Weasleys? I haven't heard of them in months,' Andromeda asked and Harry and Hermione only then realized that they too, hadn't spoken to any of the Weasleys in weeks.

'They're fine…'

'Yeah they're alright,' they tried to reply and Andromeda laughed and nodded knowingly.

'People change, we all change, and sometimes we lose contact but it's ok,' Andromeda said and both Harry and Hermione nodded, making a mental note to send a letter to Ron and make sure everyone's alright.

'Hermione? Can we go and buy sweets?' Morgana asked and Hermione smiled as both children were looking at the adults with hopeful eyes and the same puppy expressions, obviously they had planned the question. Harry grinned and spoke for Hermione.

'I'm sure we can do that, since Halloween is approaching, but first you should finish your elfwater.' Harry said and both children beamed at him while the ladies shared a knowing look, no wonder he was the best with children.

They finished their drinks, rather quickly since the children were so eager and left the pub, after a small debate between Andromeda, Hermione and Harry on who would pay, Harry won as always and left a couple of galleons on the table, waved at Madame Rosmerta and they moved towards the candyshop with the children leading the way.

'And speaking of Halloween, if you have nothing better to do, Harry and I thought you and Teddy could be our guests for the Halloween feast at Hogwarts,' Hermione offered and Andromeda smiled almost grateful.

'If that means I will be spared from the "trick or treat" around the neighborhood we'll be there,' the older woman said and both Harry and Hermione chuckled, she was aging but she wasn't losing her good spirit.

They entered the candyshop and the children got ecstatic, Hermione tried more than once to contain them both but Harry was soon joining in the shopping so she realized her attempts were in vain and she finally laid back and chose a couple of sweets with Andromeda.

'So how are you, Hermione?' Andromeda asked and Hermione shrugged almost naturally, and smiled.

'Everything's fine, how about you?' she asked but the moment she looked at Andromeda she knew the woman wasn't satisfied by the answer, the middle Black sister was never improper or prying but she obviously wanted to make sure her grandchild's Godfather was doing well close to his people.

'You and Harry look very good, I'm sure you're taking good care of each other…' Andromeda finally said and Hermione glanced at Harry who was trying a new candy that was up to testing for the customers and he soon turned red and small red flames came out of his nostrils, causing the children to clap and laugh before they could grip a few of the candies and add them in their baskets. She smiled and nodded her head.

'He's one of the most important people in my life…' Hermione admitted truthfully, no matter her hidden or rather trapped feeling she had for him, Harry was and would always be her best friend, her rock, her backbone, the man who understood her the most. Andromeda smiled and nodded her head as she put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

'It's good to know you're the one of the most important people in his life too, he always speaks with the best words for you,' Andromeda said finally, not wanting to push the other girl, she probably had taken the answers she wanted by reflecting how Harry felt to her…

After the candyshop, from which Harry, Morgana and Teddy left with huge bags in their hands and a frowning Hermione and an amused Andromeda following with their own little bags at hand, Harry offered them to visit the clothes shop that had opened after the war, as they saw in the shop-window, there were costumes for the Halloween so they entered the place for the kids to choose their costumes.

Teddy was easy, deciding on a zombie costume, changing his hair into grey matched the costume perfectly. Morgana on the other hand was a tough case for the seller who offered her more than five costumes until Hermione stepped in and tried to narrow the girl's choices if they wanted to return at Hogwarts before the visit's end, they needed to be quicker…

'OK, pixie or fairy?' Hermione asked as she held two similar costumes in her hands before Morgana who looked at them deeply in thought with an expression no other little girl could master. She glanced at Harry and he pointed at the green-blue-purple costume of the fairy instead of the light blue-pink of the pixie.

'Fairy,' Morgana decided and Hermione thanked Merlin for the final decision, Harry was ready to pay for the costume like he had done for Teddy's but Hermione batted his hand away and shook her head.

'Your money for your Godchild, my money for mine,' she said and Harry rolled his eyes but nodded his head as Morgana took the bag with her precious costume while Hermione took the change and they all left the shop with satisfied smiles on their faces.

They reached the limit of the village and Teddy took Andromeda's hand before Harry, Hermione and Morgana could move closer to the path that led to Hogwarts. They made plans for the next day's feast and Andromeda side-along apparated with Teddy while the trio left for Hogwarts with two smiling adults and an ecstatic Morgana.

'I like Teddy very much!' she exclaimed as they reached the gates of the school and both Harry and Hermione smiled. 'I'll ask him if he wants to be my boyfriend tomorrow,' she added and Hermione laughed as Harry took a serious expression, faking frustration.

'Hmm I'm his Godfather, therefore one of his guardians… I must approve of his girlfriend first,' he said and Morgana sobered up and looked at Hermione who got the meaning in a heartbeat.

'Oh is that it? Then I have to approve of my Goddaughter's boyfriend as well,' she said and Morgana moved closer to Hermione for support as Harry put a smug face on.

'I accept that but since he's not here right now, Morgana should be put into test first,' he said and Morgana looked at Hermione almost scared but the young woman smiled.

'She's all yours, auror Potter,' she said and Morgana had a face of betrayal on her cute face.

'I have one task and one task only,' Harry said as he looked at Morgana who gulped and nodded her little head, she knew more or less that Harry was one of the most famous grown-ups for his achievements in the war. 'How fast can you run as to be spared from the torture of tickling?' he asked as he approached her with his fingers dancing in the air and getting close to her. Morgana broke to a huge smile, then a squeal and then she thrust her bag in Hermione's hands, like Harry did with his own and the two started running in the grounds with Morgana squealing and screaming as Harry shouted behind her to make her run faster while Hermione laughed and encouraged her girl to win the race. They fell on the ground close to the building of the school, with Harry trapping and tickling Morgana with no mercy as the little girl screamed and begged for her freedom.

'She's worthy, she ran all this distance and your legs are longer so you have bigger strides than her,' Hermione said as she stood all professional with the tickling mass before her, she squealed herself the moment Harry pulled her down to the ground as well and the mass got bigger as she too started tickling and avoiding their hands while the sweets spilled out of the bags around them. Students who moved in and out of the building pointed at them and laughed as they kept up in their paths.

The trio ended up gasping and laughing with Hermione on her back, Harry pillowing her pubic area while Morgana pillowed her belly.

'I think we gave enough show to everyone, lets go and relax in our tower, tomorrow will be a long day.' Harry said after a moment and helped the girls up, they gathered their candies in their bags, Morgana making sure she stole some from Harry and then they left for their quarters…

The entire school was buzzing with excitement for the feast the next day, thankfully it was a Saturday so no lessons were on, if it was a normal day too many detentions would have been given for students who didn't pay attention or caused troubles during the lessons.

The day rolled by quickly, with Hermione mostly correcting essays and Harry gone for a few hours in the ministry for a few reports and to spend sometime in the office, even in a Saturday, the auror office was always alert like the muggle police.

Hermione hadn't seen Harry a lot that day, they had slept on their own rooms the night before, too tired from the visit and she knew better than push him on Halloween, the anniversary of his parents' murder. She had seen him on breakfast, grim and gloomy with his best efforts to smile and cheer for Morgana but the smiles never reached his eyes and Hermione could only sigh and wait, usually he ended up venting at the end of the day… close to the exact hours of the murder as Voldemort had killed the Potters at night.

'Why Harry isn't happy? He doesn't want me for Teddy?' Morgana asked worriedly as Hermione helped the toddler with the layers of the costume, currently Morgana was standing on the bed with her hands stretched and Hermione was helping her, the young woman smiled and shook her head as she caressed Morgana's cheek and kissed the tip of her nose.

'He wouldn't ask for anyone else for Teddy, believe me, it's just that, Halloween is not the best day for Harry,' Hermione said and Morgana looked confused.

'He's afraid of being tricked?' she asked and Hermione gave a sad smile.

_He's been tricked by faith._

'Something like that,' Hermione finally replied and Morgana nodded her head seriously. At that moment they heard the floo being activated. 'Up here Harry! In Morgana's room!' Hermione called out as she finished with the costume of the little girl and after a few moments Harry was showing up at the doorframe with a small smile. Hermione was ready to greet him and make Morgana's hair in a braid but the girl jumped off the bed and rushed to Harry for a hug.

'No worries, Harry, Hermione and I won't let anyone trick you, don't be gloomy.' Morgana said with her big blue eyes looking up at him pleading and Harry could only give a smile and hug the girl in his arms, hoisting and giving her a kiss as he glanced at Hermione.

'Now that I have you in your amazing costume and Hermione here, I'll try not to be gloomy,' Harry said and Morgana smiled and nodded her head as she hugged him with her little arms wrapping around his neck. 'Now go downstairs and wait for the floo, Andromeda and Teddy will arrive at any minute…' Harry added and Morgana clapped and left her room with no second word, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

'She noticed your mood and I didn't want to make her feel sad with the truth…' Hermione said in a small voice and Harry only smiled and hugged her as she approached, usually she was the one hugging him, with force or not, but right now he needed her comfort, not anyone's, but hers.

'It's alright, lets not destroy another person's Halloween, right?' he asked with dry humor and Hermione only tightened her arms around Harry. Harry kissed Hermione's neck, his hands moving up and down her back and she replied with a kiss of her own close to his throat. 'They want me in a mission next week, they said it's important enough and they want me to lead of it, maybe Yaxley is involved…' Harry said softly and Hermione looked at him with fear this time, loosening the hug as to do so.

Some of the Death Eaters hadn't been imprisoned, one of them was Yaxley and for reasons as this, Hermione had left the ministry, he had good lawyers that "proved" that he was under the Imperious and he had been freed after the infamous "Death Trials" where many followers of Voldemort had been in court for their crimes.

'Don't look like that, Hermione, I can do it,' Harry tried and Hermione sighed and nodded her head. 'But lets not talk about it  _today…_ ' Harry added and Hermione nodded more frantically.

'No of course…' she said in an even smaller voice, in all these weeks they were almost attached at the hip, she had forgotten he would be risking his life because of his profession, in all these nights they spent together, she had gotten used to sleeping with his heartbeat as her lullaby and every mission of his always awaken her fears for him.

' _I will be alright…_ ' Harry said pointedly, needing to reassure her as he could read the fear in her eyes, she nodded again and gave a brave smile, like the ones he had been giving the entire day and they moved down to the common room the moment they heard the floo being activated and Teddy's voice.

The five people moved to the Great Hall right before the feast could start, McGonagall gave the signal and the food and sweets appeared, having the students and even some of the staff ecstatic, the students were of course in their uniforms but Morgana and Teddy moved around the tables with students that called for them to share the candies from the tables, Morgana and Teddy were almost the mascots of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

Andromeda was entranced in deep conversation with McGonagall and Neville and Harry and Hermione were left at peace, only with Cormac pinning Hermione with his gaze, a gaze totally ignored as Hermione was worried for Harry who had returned to his full gloomy mood.

'Harry…' Hermione tried to draw his attention, having something in mind, the moment Harry looked at her, they kept their eyes locked for a moment and then he nodded. They both stood up and Harry moved forward while Hermione whispered at Andromeda to take care of Morgana for awhile, Andromeda nodded, glancing at Harry's fallen shoulders and then Hermione followed him outside the hall, out of the school and after a couple of minutes of walking, out of the grounds of Hogwarts.

They were reappeared outside the graveyard in Godric's Hollow and Hermione wrapped her arm around Harry's like she always did when they visited his parents, which they didn't often but mostly did together…

They moved in the small graveyard in silence, the large tree above the place now almost bare because of autumn, its leaves all around the place, covering the tombs in the soft yellow color of them. The strong smell of rain and mud along the cool breeze was refreshing after a day indoors and they both needed it as they moved in silence close to the tomb they wanted to visit.

There was a small ritual between them, Harry standing before his parents' tombs, Hermione moving to her knees and performing the flower charm, this time she didn't make Christmas roses, no, she would make them in a few months, when they'd be there again, now she created a beautiful bunch of autumn flowers. Freesias, Camellias, Irises and a few Lilies, all in a beautiful bunch of colors were set before the tombs and Harry gave a small smile of thanks, Hermione moved her wand again and a small pumpkin was conjured close to the tombs, it had a happy face craved on it and after another wave of Hermione's wand, a small flame started burning inside.

'I'm sure with your dad's pranks, he must loved Halloween…' Hermione said and Harry gave a small chuckle between his silent tears. He couldn't say something yet so he only gripped Hermione in a hug that she returned fully.

'Thank you so much for being here…' he whispered and Hermione sighed and hugged him tighter in response, 'It's in your destiny to have all your holidays destroyed with us visiting here.' He added in attempt of humor but Hermione pulled a bit away and looked at him seriously.

'Don't say that again, I'm here because I want to and I'd rather be here with you than wherever else…' Hermione replied his statement and Harry didn't stop himself as he hugged her tighter and kissed her lips with a passion that couldn't be stopped as he apparated them away.

Since they couldn't apparate in Hogwarts and he couldn't wait a moment longer in his need to vent his pain, he had apparated them in her apartment, silent and dark after weeks being unvisited but feeling fresh and welcoming thanks to Hermione's charms, it was the perfect place for the quick encounter he needed to share with her.

They didn't even move to her bedroom, her large couch was enough right now so he guided her there, the two of them already taking off their clothes as they kept up the drugging kisses and the moans of need.

Hermione let herself on her back and Harry followed immediately above her, she was ready to return the favor of him pleasuring her the other day, ready to make him vent all his pain from the day that had passed. He was taking off mostly her clothes in his drunken need to have her and she allowed him, whispering all the time she wanted him, she couldn't use the right verb at that moment. It would make things way too complicated so she kept up with "want" instead of the other four-letter word she wanted to moan close to him while he kissed her hard wherever he could reach and opened her legs so he could position himself.

She wrapped herself around him as he entered her – a bit rougher than usual, but she didn't mind, she liked rough with him, she knew she could trust him- and she welcomed his hot breath on her ear as he buried his face in her mane. Right now they were not the best friends or the friends with benefits or even the fuck buddies, right now they were Harry and Hermione, in their own little bubble, using their bodies along their minds and souls so Harry could find some solace, it was them, bare from titles and unexpressed feelings.

She held on for the ride, with his hard thrusts and groans of almost painful pleasure and she tried her best to keep up with the soothing whispers, she wasn't sure he could still listen to her, maybe too lost in her body and his troubles, but she wanted him to listen, to believe in her words.

In his desperate try to reach release, he became even more frantic and it was when Hermione knew this wasn't the way, he was far too gone in his physical try that he kept another task above his pain. She kissed his shoulder and caressed his back in her try to slow him down but he didn't seem to respond, he only gripped her legs and opened them, pushing them close to her chest in his try to make her feel physically better but she couldn't feel anything while he was literally struggling.

'Harry wait… stop,' she spoke but he denied, knowing him all too well, she pushed him enough to draw his attention but not too much to make him think that he hurt her. He finally stopped and they locked their gazes for a moment of hard breathing and worried eyes as their lips were an inch apart.

'Hermione… I'm so sorry,' he whispered, afraid but she shook her head as she pushed his waist away so he could pull out of her, all the while kissing him in a drugging kiss that made him moan in the back of his throat.

'No harm done…' she whispered and saw the relief in his eyes. 'Feel what you're doing… that's all I want from you.' She added as she wrapped her hand around him and he hissed in pleasure, she moved her and up and down for a few moments, wanting him to take his time and he thrust in her hand slowly, and when she knew he was ready again she helped him back inside her.

This time his head moved back in her hair but he started kissing her neck, her earlobe and the back of her cheek, making sure he kept up with her for the ride, making sure they were in this together, and she in her turn, caressed and grasped, whispered and kissed and nipped while he kept her legs close to her chest, his hands playing with her breasts.

They were frantic but now, for the first time ever since the start of their deal, they were connected,  _linked_ , not just through their bodies and words and even glances, they were linked mind, soul and body and they both felt it, they weren't having sex anymore… they were in the middle of their first lovemaking, not the most gentle but certainly the most intense two people could have.

Hermione called out his name first as she felt the ecstasy washing over her body and Harry followed moments after, thrusting inside her his last moments of orgasm before he could collapse on her with his mouth close to her ear, kissing it gently as she panted beneath him and rested her legs around him.

'Thank you, thank you so much,' he whispered honestly in a harsh voice, he wanted to tell her more, to reveal more but he wouldn't lose her, they had agreed on no post sex talk, he wouldn't reveal his feelings now, not now, not when she was only his, even like that, even without the proper relationship, the freedom, he knew what he was feeling for her but he wouldn't harm their friendship with his feelings.

'I want you to know that I'm here… no matter what,' Hermione whispered and Harry nodded as their sweaty bodies glided against each other, he was still buried inside her but they didn't move from the position, it was comforting and warm and the day wasn't over yet, sooner or later they would have to go back at Hogwarts.

'I know… and I couldn't be more glad about,' Harry whispered back and this time lifted his head and took her in a kiss that had her melting against him, they weren't following the command about the talk but they didn't care even to call out the friend card, they could be excluded from their own rules this one time…

'Oh Harry…' Hermione only whispered as they broke the kiss and caressed each other's bodies with gentleness and care. She didn't need to say more, he was there, alive with her and his eyes weren't as haunted as they were that afternoon, that was enough for now…


	5. Denial

_Chapter Five – Denial_

'Oh Harry… yes, don't you stop,' Hermione moaned in a broken voice as she held on to the desk for the ride, her fingers in pain from the grasp as Harry kept thrusting inside her, her back on the desktop while he stood between her legs, his hands holding her waist while her own legs remained wrapped around his own waist. He bowed above her, his hands now moving to her breasts and neck as his lips whispered in her ear.

'I have an idea.' He whispered as he untangled her legs from him, he pulled out and Hermione was still in a haze as he pulled her up and off the desk only to turn her around and bend her over it, she could only groan as this meant they would get rougher with each other.

He opened her legs a bit and entered her again, having her crying out this time in sharp pleasure as from this angle – that they were trying for the first time- his penetrations were greater and she could feel a small tingle of pain along every shuddering wave of pleasure in his thrusts.

'Oh God…' she whaled and moaned harder as he moved his own body above hers once again.

'I'm not hurting you…' he rasped and even if it wasn't a question, she knew he was asking of confirmation that she gave with a nod and another moan of pleasure, he tugged at her hair and kissed her neck and lips as she turned her head enough for them to share a hot kiss, their bodies meeting with every thrust.

His hand moved beneath her and she was soon crying out again as he started playing with her clit mercilessly. In reflex she tried to move her body but he held her down and kept his thrusts until she could only scream out her orgasm, having him following shortly after with his final thrust pushing them both on the desktop exhausted, his face lost in her covered by her hair, back.

For the past five days, after their "encounter" as they liked to tag it for better use of words they didn't dare even to think of, they were almost animalistic with each other, as if their raw coupling would erase that night of intense yet totally amazing lovemaking… they met and did it everywhere… the library, the corridors during Hermione's patrols, the bathroom, their bedrooms, the common room and even once in Hermione's classroom, right after her lesson with the fifth years of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw…

'That was glorious,' Harry whispered as he inhaled in the mix of sweat and her shampoo, pretty much the same smell he remembered from that night in her apartment, he shoved the memory out of his mind immediately.

'That it was,' Hermione murmured as she trembled in aftershocks from Harry pulling out of her body. He helped her on her unsteady feet and they rearranged their clothing as they hadn't even bothered to take most of it off. They left the desk after Hermione cast a quick cleaning charm on it and they collapsed on the sofa, not talking for awhile.

'I will have to go to the mission the day after tomorrow,' Harry finally stated and Hermione gave a small sigh and nodded, one other reason for their frantic encounters for the past days was Harry's mission for Yaxley. They hadn't really talked about it, only agreeing on Harry being careful and returning soon, they couldn't bear talk more about it as encountering a Death Eater was never an easy task and they both knew that.

'I know…' Hermione only whispered after another moment. She then stood up and made sure her robes were alright. 'I'm going to take Morgana from Hagrid's, see you at lunch in ten?' she asked and Harry sighed and nodded, for the past days, they either fucked or exchanged a couple of words, not sure what to say after what they felt that night, they  _both_ felt that night and before the mission Harry had to lead of.

'Ok… see you there,' Harry finally gave up on small talk and Hermione nodded and moved to the door, as she was passing by the couch, her hand touched his head, caressing lightly his hair, having his eyes closing at her touch, in a gesture he remembered so well ever since the Horcrux Hunt…

He was soon left alone in the small common room and he sighed as he glanced at Hermione's desk, it had been one of their favorite places to do it nowadays, it gave them a sense of only fucking each other, using each other, the couch or theirs beds too comfortable and too familiar with the feel of her own couch back in her apartment…

 _Bloody Hell…_ Harry swore internally and sighed again, why all this had to be so confusing? It had been a rough fuck there too, after the visit at the graveyard, why should it matter if he had felt freer than ever before? Why should it matter that he and Hermione had felt as one body, heart, mind and soul while she helped him vent all his pain like no other could do?

_You know why… and lets not deny it, Potter, she might know as well…_

'No, we're just confused, that is all, we've been single for a long time and suddenly feel good with each other, which was the point since we're best friends!' Harry argued back aloud with his head's voice that was similar to Hermione's, if he could still push away and deny his feelings, he would do it and so far he had the strength to keep up like that.

_You've been comfortable with her before… even when you were all alone in the middle of nowhere… but this is different, this is deeper… but I won't mess with your denial… you want to kiss goodbye this chance too? Fine! Whatever!_

Harry was ready to answer that but a tapping sound on the window took his attention and his eyes slightly widen when he saw no other owl but Pig chirping outside the window.

Harry stood up and opened the window for the grown by now owl to move inside, grown but never less hyper as the bird kept on chirping and biting lightly on Harry's finger in excitement.

'Hey you, buddy…' he said and took the parchment from the bird's leg. He opened it and immediately recognized Ron's handwriting.

_Dear Harry and Hermione_

_Long time no see for best friends… so sorry to be away for so long but the obligations with the team are crazy, I have even lost weight with all this game programs and stuff. I will be back from my practicing trip tonight._

_I know you're both at Hogwarts so I'll be there tomorrow morning for breakfast, I'm sure McGonagall can do with a guest more, right? How's everything? Rumor has it you have Morgana with you, I read it on the Prophet the other day and Gin and Mum confirmed it through owls, they probably read the Prophet too. How are you doing with the little one? Learnt who's the father? I'm dying to know if you have learnt about him._

_I have a lot to tell you about the team, I was contacted by Mr. Jameson, the National Team's supervisor and there is a big chance I'll play for England next summer in the Quidditch Cup… now how cool is that?_

_I must hurry and pack up my things, but we'll say all about my and your news tomorrow._

_Yours_

_Ron_

_p.s. keep Pig there, I'll come and pick him up tomorrow._

Harry sighed and folded the parchment as he caressed Pig's head. Great, now he and Hermione had to face and hide everything from Ron as well… that would be a challenge, especially when Harry wanted to be just with Hermione right before his mission, now he would have to say goodbye to both his best friends.

_And lets not talk about the guilt you're feeling because of what you and Hermione hide from Ron… as if he won't understand…_

'Will you ever shut up? You're in  _my_  head… you should team up with me!' Harry called out and huffed as he should stop talking to his head like a madman.

_Pathetic…_

He found Hermione and Morgana on the table, Hermione serving the little girl with potatoes and chicken and Morgana soon waved at Harry enthusiastically from her chair. He approached, brushed his hand on Hermione's back and kissed Morgana on the forehead as he sat by Hermione's side, having the brunette in the middle.

'How's the morning with Hagrid?' Harry asked the little girl and she beamed at him.

'AWEEEsome! He taught me how to feed a Hinkypunk without being lured by it!' Morgana said happily and Harry gave an impressed face and smiled.

'That's my girl!' he said and Morgana nodded proudly as Hermione smiled and patted Morgana's hand before she could advice her to start eating before her food would get cold.

'Ron's visiting tomorrow, Pig arrived the moment you left the tower,' Harry said and Hermione looked at him surprised and then sighed and nodded.

'He's alright?' she asked and Harry could see they were sharing the same lack of excitement; he nodded as he loaded his own plate with food.

'He's just fine, he said he even lost some weight because of the hectic life of his…' Harry said and Hermione snorted.

'Oh I doubt that…' Hermione commented and the two shared a chuckle before they could turn serious again.

'You think we should…?'

'No, especially him, the last thing I need is to have him ranting about our friendship and him being the third party in this again when we have our own issues to solve,' Hermione interrupted and for a moment they held gazes as she had just vocalized part of the problem. He only nodded his head and tucked in his food.

'You're right, I'm just worried he'll found out on his own.' Harry commented after a few moments and Hermione helped her own food with a gulp of pumpkin juice before she could speak.

'Harry, Ron and the two of us are not like we used to be… We have been distanced we like to admit it or not… if we're careful he won't have a clue.' Hermione said and Harry sighed but nodded his head, indeed Ron wouldn't take the news well and there was a command about keeping them from revealing anything.

'You're right, again,' Harry only said and felt her hand touching his. He looked up at her eyes and for a moment, all troubles and discomfort were gone, they were in this together…

'I was thinking of returning to my flat after every lesson while you're away, so you can apparate there immediately after your return from the mission, plus, I missed my house and Morgana could do with some muggle clothes for the winter so I think we'll spend the next days in London, only coming here for the lessons.' Hermione said after a moment and Harry nodded his head.

'Sounds good, you want us to move after Ron leaves tomorrow and before I can go too?' Harry asked, not so surprised that she would want him to go to her right after his mission, he didn't mind of course.

'Yes, I won't take a lot of things, since I'll be here in the mornings, just Morgana's sleeping accessories as her bunny and some clothes, and some clothes of mine.' Hermione said and Harry nodded again. 'We can all return in Hogwarts after your return, I'm sure I'll be done with my own errands before you're done with Yaxley.' Hermione added and Harry smiled and nodded, his eyes falling on the never ending stares of Cormac from across the table, having Hermione less hours under Cormac's siege was another bonus of Hermione returning at her flat.

'Great then, that's what will do.' Harry finally said and Hermione smiled, having noticed his glace or actually the glare at McLaggen…

'UNCLE RON!' Morgana literally screamed the next morning, when she saw Ron in the Entrance Hall as she, Harry and Hermione were moving to the Great Hall for breakfast, the previous day having passed quickly like the others after the encounter at Hermione's flat.

'MORGANA!' Ron screamed out as excitedly, making the girl giggle as she fell in his opened arms for a hug while Harry and Hermione moved closer with smiles on their faces. A lot of students stopped by, searching in their bags for pens and parchments for autographs, obviously there was the "Weasley fanclub" as well but this one contained boys too as Ron was a Quidditch player. 'Later guys, please, let me see my friends first,' Ron said with a smile to the kids who nodded, a bit disappointed and moved inside the Hall.

Harry hugged Ron first in a manly hug, no matter the distance the trio had now, they were still good friends and Harry had to admit, he had missed his best mate. Ron was still holding Morgana as Hermione hugged Ron too and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'How are you guys? But lets talk over breakfast, I'm famished.' Ron said and Harry and Hermione chuckled but nodded as the trio and Morgana –that now was transferred in Harry's hug- moved inside the hall and took their seats, after Ron greeted McGonagall and Hagrid, and of course after he glared daggers at McLaggen who didn't seem to happy to see the man who had stolen his place in the Gryffindor Quidditch team and now was a national player.

'So… what's up with you? I haven't seen you in months…' Ron said as they served themselves with eggs and bacon and Ron started eating, ready to listen to his friends. Hermione rolled her eyes at the amounts of food he consumed but let Harry speak.

'Nothing much, we're having Morgana here and Hermione's teaching the kids while I have seminars for the seventh years, how are you? You're the hot Quidditch player, you have the social life…' Harry said and Ron chuckled with his full mouth, gulped down the food after Hermione's glare and finally spoke.

'Well, I will play for England, it's confirmed last night and George is finally proud of me…' Ron started and Hermione patted his back as both Harry and Hermione knew what that meant for Ron.

'Congratulations mate, that means the cup will finally return to England,' Harry said and Ron beamed at his friend for the praise.

'Other than that, I'm hanging out with the team a lot, you know strict program and all, the coach screams about my food consumption and I enjoy the fangirls.' Ron added and Hermione chuckled and slapped his shoulder as Morgana was listening to them carefully.

'What do you mean by enjoying them?' Morgana asked and Hermione glared at Ron as the trio felt immediately uncomfortable before the explanation they had to give now…

'He means that he loves signing autographs for them, 'Ana.' Harry tried to rescue them all and the girl seemed satisfied with the answer. Ron gave a sheepish grin before he could stuff his mouth with food again.

'Waht abot u tu' he asked with his mouth full again, 'Anyohne in the horzon?' he asked and both Hermione and Harry mastered the best smiles they could give.

'Nope, still single,' Harry said casually, avoiding Hermione's eyes as she answered in a similar fashion. Ron looked at Hermione as he gulped down his food.

'Not even the idiot across the table?' he asked and Hermione knew who he meant.

'Not in a million years,' she answered and Ron seemed relieved.

'Good, I will never grow to like him,' he said as he glared at McLaggen who was glaring back at him, Ron raised his cup of pumpkin juice at him.

'To the English Quidditch team!' he cheered at McLaggen hitting him where it hurt the most and Hermione and Harry did their best not to laugh as Morgana joined in the cheering excitedly.

'And you'll never grow to maturity either, apparently…' Hermione commented lightly and the trio laughed.

Soon, Hermione had to go and start the day of classes so she left Morgana to the men and left. The new little trio went at Hagrid's for tea and then under a tree close to the Hogwarts lake even if the weather was a bit crisp. Not many students were around as most of them were in classes so the men and Morgana were left in peace to enjoy the sunny day.

'Can we play skipping stones?' Morgana asked and Harry and Ron smiled as they moved close to the edge of the lake.

'But not for long if we don't want the squib to attack…' Ron said and Morgana nodded her little head seriously.

They started with the stones, first teaching Morgana how to do it and then competing with each other, surprisingly Morgana totally owned them both and soon they were done with the game and an excited Morgana singing victorious around them.

'Wow… she's good at this,' Ron said as she moved a bit away to pick some winter flowers that were still blossomed.

'She's great in many things,' Harry admitted and Ron grinned.

'We learnt about her dad?' Ron asked and Harry shook his head as he watched Hermione's Goddaughter.

'As long as he's not you or someone I know so I can kick his ass for not showing up, I don't care,' Harry said and Ron shrugged casually.

'Luna and I might had a small fling back after the war but we didn't get to that point, if I had a child with anyone, be sure my mother would have figured it out first,' Ron said and the two men laughed but then sobered up as Ron spoke again. 'How's Hermione holding up? Should I believe her that McLaggen is not annoying her?' Ron asked and Harry nodded his head after a moment.

'He tried once or twice and I was there to make sure nothing happens, she pushed him away on her own and rather successfully may I add…' Harry said and Ron nodded his head with a smile.

'I might not be her boyfriend anymore but I want to know she's alright, no bloke is good enough for her,' Ron commented and Harry sighed and examined a small rock between him and Ron, for a moment, he thought of talking about what was going on but he had agreed with Hermione not to and she wouldn't forgive him if he didn't follow their deal.

'No worries, I'm here for her,' he finally said and Ron and nodded with a smile and a pat of Harry's shoulder before he could sober again and look at him seriously. 'What?' Harry asked as he could see his friend wanted to say something more.

'I'm not here only to see how you two are…' Ron said and Harry frowned, not sure if he'd like what he was about to hear.

'So… why you're here?' Harry asked after a moment of Ron's silence and the ginger sighed and spoke.

'OK, look, I returned last night at the Burrow for dinner I had promised to be there, and I saw Gin, and she has broke up with Dean and George told me that she has been talking about you again, wondering how are you and stuff like that. She didn't mention a word to me and of course I didn't say a word about coming here today either but… she seems like thinking of approaching you again… and mum seems supportive of this too…' Ron said in a breath and Harry sat up on the grass with a huge exhale.

'Ron… look, I know she's your sister and –'

'I know, I know,' Ron said before Harry could start. 'I know and I don't agree with it, even if you hadn't broken up because of her cheating with Dean, I wouldn't approve again. She's not doing you any good and you're not doing her any good either, sometimes you fought worse even than me and Hermione… I know, I just wanted to inform you about her intentions so she won't show up out of the blue and start with her obsessions again when you don't know.

' Don't tell me a thing about her and mom and their plans of a huge Weasley family… I know of them and I don't like them. Ever since I'm gone from the Burrow and have my own place, my own job and life away from everyone – and don't take that wrong because everyone includes you and Hermione- I have found myself and I  _like_  me. And I know you and Hermione are better than ever as well in your lives, doing what you like and stuff so I just wanted to tell you what's up with Gin so you can be prepared…' Ron said in a huge breath and Harry was left to look at him almost in awe.

'Wow…' Harry could only say and Ron chuckled and took a breath.

'I  _know_ …' Ron said again with a shy chuckle, 'training and seeing the world out of the lens of the Weasley family helps a lot, that's why Charlie never comes to England, that's why George is with Angelica and in the Burrow only in celebrations, that's why Bill and Fleur immediately moved to the Shell Cottage after their wedding…leaving only Percy and Ginny there to be told mostly by mum what is right and what is wrong…' Ron said and Harry sighed and nodded his head. The Weasleys had been something like family to him for his first teen years but as he grew up older and wiser he had seen the flaws in them like in every family and he had to admit, the most likable Weasley children were the ones away from Molly's intense guiding…

'Thanks for the heads-up,' Harry finally said and Ron smiled and nodded his head as the ring for lunch was heard around the grounds.

'Ron, I have to tell you something as well,' Harry said before he could wave for Morgana to get ready to return inside. Ron waited for his friend to speak. 'I'm off against Yaxley, tomorrow, hopefully it will last a few days, it's serious, he's suspected of the murder of two muggle-borns and the torture of three more… I haven't spoken to Hermione for details as the ministry needs to keep this quiet but I wanted you to know… you know Yaxley… in case something goes wrong-' Harry had started but Ron raised his hand.

'Shut up, Harry, nothing's going to-'

'In case something goes wrong, I need you to keep better contact with Hermione… can you do it for me without being a prick?' Harry interrupted the interruption and Ron was left to look at his friend exasperated but nodded his head.

'Ok, I promise, but make sure you bring your ass back and with Yaxley's ass kicked, that bastard has done so much harm,' Ron said and Harry could still remember the night in the Astronomy Tower, the burning Burrow before that, Ron's pale face after he splinched himself because of Yaxley's hold on Hermione during their escape from the ministry and they would need hours to count his victims from the laws he passed during his ruling of the Law Enforcement Department.

'Thank you, and I will,' Harry said and Ron smiled and patted his friend's back.

'Come on, lets go, I should sign those autographs, kiss Hermione goodbye take Pig and go, the coach will have my head if I'm not in the field at five o'clock.' Ron said and Harry chuckled and nodded

The two men stood up and Morgana approached them with flowers in her hands, she separated the little bunch she had gathered in three parts, giving the men each and keeping one "for Hermione".

'You're sure you took everything?' Harry asked as he held the basket with Crookshanks and Hermione smiled and nodded with Morgana by her hand, Ron had been gone for hours and she didn't have classes in the evenings of Fridays.

'Even if I have forgotten something I'll floo and take it, but I think everything's ok,' Hermione said and Harry nodded his head with his turn and smiled as she flooed to her apartment first with Harry following.

Morgana was moving to her room while Hermione was opening the windows of her flat for true fresh air to get inside and mix with the refreshing spells that were still on. For a moment Harry's eyes fell on the couch they had been almost a week ago and he sighed as he freed Crookshanks and looked at Hermione.

'You want to stay for dinner?' she asked, almost shyly but Harry sighed.

'I would love to, but I must go to my flat, it hasn't seen me for weeks, I must pack my things, take some protective potions that need the night to activate themselves and they need an empty stomach, I'll go straight to bed after that since I'll have to be up at 4 a.m. my team leaves at 5 a.m. from the ministry…' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head and sighed.

'Will I be able to contact you?' she asked and this time Harry could hear the fear coloring her voice, he approached her as she stood by the couch they had occupied those days ago, and took her in his arms.

'I think not, but I'll do my best to contact you in some way. You know Yaxley, he's cunning and I don't want to give out my team. But I promise I'll try,' Harry said and Hermione nodded in his arms as she hugged him tightly, her arms on his shoulders.

'If it's for your safety sod the contacting, just be safe, please,' Hermione said and Harry smiled as she rarely swore, he nodded his head and kissed the crown of her own head. He hadn't told her about Ginny and he wasn't sure he wanted to bring it up now, after all it was just Ginny's obsessions again and right now he didn't want to burden her with more things on her shoulder.

'When I'm back, in about a week or something, we'll make preparations for Christmas, we're still in the start of November but I want the best Christmas tree for your flat and Morgana deserves a thousand gifts for being such a good girl without Luna, and you deserve as many gifts for being such a great…friend.' Harry said and hesitated at the last word, she was a great person, a great friend and a great…wife-figure.

'When you're back, we'll make sure you're intact,' Hermione said seriously, not buying his try to make her feel better, this time he chuckled.

'Jeez… thanks Hermione, that's encouraging before I'm off to fight one of Voldemort's faithful Death Eaters who made to kidnap Olivander and destroy the Millennium bridge among other "achievements"…' Harry said and Hermione shivered as she could still remember Yaxley's hold onto her arm when they escaped the ministry back at the war. She sighed and did her best to hold her tears but failed, having Harry taking them away with his tubs.

'I don't mean to be so emotional about it… damn it, I just had gotten used to have you here, safe and I know you can do it, of course you can, you faced Voldemort several times… but –'

'I know…I don't want to encounter any of those bastards either, Hermione, but I have promised to be done with all of them once and for all and we both know some of them are still out there…If I capture him now, he won't walk away from trial yet again, I'll make sure of it.' Harry interrupted her words and she sighed and nodded, taking another breath to gather herself.

'You're right, and you should go, I'm sure you'll do great. It just worries me that I won't be there,' Hermione said and Harry this time grinned, in another attempt to make her smile.

'I won't have anyone gripping at your arm or other part of your anatomy again for any reason, only I am allowed to grip your arms, open them and move between them while you wrap your legs around me…' Harry said and this time Hermione chuckled with watery eyes and slapped his chest playfully as she glanced at Morgana's room to make sure the child hadn't heard them.

'Pervert,' she murmured and they laughed before they could sober up again and smile at each other. 'Be careful,' she added and Harry smiled.

'Always am,' he replied and was ready to move away from her arms but first, he stole a kiss from her sweet lips, silently promising to return for more in a few days' time…


	6. Lonely

Chapter Six – Lonely

_Hermione was on her side, Harry behind her, thrusting slowly inside her body as one of his arms pillowed her head and the other squeezed her breast, her own hands touching his as they moved together in a dance of passion. The room warm and cozy with candles lit and some music on._

' _Hermione…' Harry whispered in her ear and she moaned his own name. 'So good… and mine, only mine,' Harry whispered again and Hermione turned her head the best she could to kiss him softly._

' _Only yours, forever yours,' Hermione replied in a whisper before they could both moan and climax at the same time, crying out each other's names._

' _I love you…' Harry's whisper in her ear made her smile tiredly._

' _I love you more…' she whispered too. She was ready to move in his arms but found herself alone in her bed, she looked around, the room was suddenly cold and dark, the music gone, Hermione shivered as she felt cold air hitting her body._

_She moved from her bed and wore her gown hastily, searching for Harry, the moment she moved out of her bedroom she saw a dark form on the floor, around it there was a pool of something as dark. She summoned and illuminated her wand only to see Harry, in a pool of blood, his throat slit open._

'HARRY!' Hermione woke up with a scream, sweat running down her face and chest as she heaved breaths. She sat up on the bed and looked around the dark but not cold bedroom of hers and her hands moved to her face in her try to gather herself. It was a dream, just a dream, one more dream like the ones she had been having for the past three weeks that Harry was on the mission.

She tiredly looked at the clock by her nightstand, 5:03 a.m., too soon to wake Morgana and start yet another hectic day to take her mind off Harry's prolonged absence. She collapsed back on the mattress, her gown tangled on her sweaty body but she didn't care. She reached for the small piece of parchment sent by Harry about two weeks ago, she sighed and read the small letter he had hastily wrote down.

_It'll take more than expected, I'm fine, do not worry your little head over me, give a kiss to Morgana._

These were the only words she had gotten to have from him ever since he had left, she had waited for him to contact her first, too afraid to send something and possibly expose his location to anyone that shouldn't take the letter so she waited and when she had expected him to return, only his small letter had arrived, only saying that he would need more time.

Her heart had been squeezed for the past days in worry for him. It had been two weeks ever since that letter and he was still nowhere to be seen, the  _Prophet_  never reported some mission going bad or some Auror dead and that was a relief, yet Hermione wanted desperately to see Harry back, safe and sound.

November needed two more days to be over and Hermione was still waiting for Harry, never realizing how quickly the time flew by in her haze of teaching at Hogwarts, taking care of Morgana and waiting for him, all she knew was that she wanted him to return and never go back to missions that could cost his life.

She was doing her best to remain composed but it wasn't always easy, she wasn't eating too much, her sleep was plagued by nightmares that had been gone away for years and now had decided to return. It wasn't like Harry hadn't been on a mission before, it was that Hermione had gotten used to be with him everywhere, like back in their school years and she didn't like to have him away, without  _her_  protecting him.

Ron had been in suffocating contact ever since Harry was away until Hermione sent him a holler to stop sending messages of demanding how she is doing every single day, as if she could have any true news between the twenty four hours, his reply was that he did his best to follow orders… and that made Hermione even more depressed as he had been trying for Harry's sake to make sure she's not alone…

She waited for the next three hours on her bed, staring at the ceiling and hoping for Harry to return until her clock started ringing, signaling for her get up and get ready for yet another day of routine.

She woke up Morgana and helped her get ready for the day too, but before they could leave, Hermione's telephone rang and she answered, hoping it would be Harry from his own flat, saying he's back.

' _Hello, sweetie, how are you?'_ Her mother's voice made her smile just a bit.

'Hey mum, I'm good how are you doing?' Hermione asked, mastering all the enthusiasm she could give, her mother didn't buy it.

' _What's wrong?'_ she asked and Hermione felt a wave of emotion crush on her, no she wouldn't cry before Morgana who for now was playing with her bunny while waiting for the call to end.

'Nothing, I'm just really tired, didn't sleep well last night, why you called? Is dad alright?' she asked, trying desperately to change the subject of their talk.

' _OK, you'll tell me first thing when I see you, your dad's fine, I called to ask if you'll be with us for Christmas, we've missed you terribly._ ' Her mother answered and Hermione sighed and nodded, the holidays were approaching and Harry was nowhere to be seen yet.

'Uhm yes, I'll be here and I'll be with you, just count in Morgana, my Goddaughter and maybe Harry, he would like to be with us again I'm sure.' Hermione said, hoping he would have made it until then.

' _Oh you have Morgana with you again? That's amazing, I've missed the little angel, and Harry would? Why don't you ask him to make sure?_ ' Jean Granger asked and Hermione sighed and replied.

'He's on a mission for the past weeks but I hope he'll be back until then so count him in, please.' Hermione said and she could imagine her mother nodding knowingly…

' _I see… ok then I'll count him in and we'll see you all then…'_  Jean replied and Hermione gave a small smile.

'OK, I have to go now mum, I have lessons starting in twenty minutes,' Hermione said and Jean replied before they could hang up.

' _OK sweetie… and no worries… I'm sure he's just fine.'_  Hermione took another breath and then moved with Morgana in the floo, going to Hogwarts within moments.

Morgana was taken by Hagrid outside to watch his lessons with the fourth years and Hermione spent her day in her own lessons, the time flying by once again until her break for the day, two hours until lunch and she didn't know what to do, she decided to go and spend sometime in the library, at least a book would keep her mind off a lot of things once again…

She wasn't even paying attention as she moved to the library, knowing the path to it from every corner of the castle so she actually gasped when someone held on her arm while she was moving.

'Cormac…' Hermione said briskly when she looked at him and his sly grin.

'Hermione…' he said, his voice coated in sweetness that made Hermione almost gag.

'How can I help you?' she asked tiredly, he was insufferable most of the time but right now she didn't have vent all her frustration on him, giving him the cold shoulder would do.

'I have been trying to talk to you for days but you're gone as soon as your lessons are done so it's a nice surprise to see you now…' Cormac said and Hermione nodded apathetically and looked at him expectantly, the soonest he tried, the soonest she would reject him. 'Since Potter is not back yet I guess you're still available… so would you like me to escort you in the Ministry's Yule Ball? The invitations will be sent this afternoon as a student told me whose father works at the ministry…' Cormac said and Hermione almost glared at him.

She had totally forgotten about that damn ball again. Ever since the war ended, a Yule Ball was hosted by the minister in Christmas' night for the elite of the community in celebration of every year of freedom from all that was dark and evil. Hermione took her arm from Cormac's arm and spoke as briskly as ever.

'I'm sure Harry will be back within the next days and he will be greatly displeasured to learn that he won't escort me to the ball, like in the past years… so thank you but no, I am not available.' Hermione replied and felt like seething when the grin didn't abandon McLaggen, his hand taking hers again.

'Oh come on Hermione…. Potter might need more weeks to return… it would be a shame for someone like you to be alone in such an event… but with me… Christmas can be unforgettable… after all you owe me for that bad behavior of yours during Slughorn's party…' Cormac said sweetly, too sweetly, causing Hermione to take her hand away but this time point her finger at his face.

'It was what, seven years ago? Will you ever get over it and yourself for that matter and leave me be? I owe you nothing.' Hermione said but this time Cormac lost his grin and his temper and gripped her hand that was hoisted before her face in a painful grasp.

'I don't understand what you think you'll achieve by trailing behind Potter like a pet… he obviously doesn't want you the way you do and maybe you should move on with your life finally… and not waste yourself between the two losers… first Weasley… now Potter… you could do better than that only if you opened your eyes…' Cormac said and Hermione was ready to draw her wand with her left hand as her right was trapped in his.

'Is everything alright here?' Neville's voice interrupted the angry moment and Cormac let go of Hermione's hand immediately and smiled casually at him.

'Ah Longbottom… we're just fine here… just sorting out some things…' Cormac said with a dazzling smile but Neville's eyes were on Hermione who only nodded pointedly.

'Good… I was looking for you Hermione, I know it's your break but could you please help me charm a couple of flower-pots to keep a specific temperature for a few tropical plants I have in the greenhouse?' Neville asked and Hermione looked at him almost gratefully, she knew Neville very well and she knew when he was lying to help someone, he was always nervous when doing so.

'Of course,' she finally said, glared at McLaggen who smiled sweetly at her and finally moved with Neville to the opposite direction of the library. They moved down the corridors and finally reached the Entrance Hall. 'Thank you very much, Neville…' Hermione said to her friend who smiled and nodded casually.

'It was nothing, did he hurt your hand?' he asked and Hermione just shrugged and smiled.

'I've been through greater pain than a petty man's grasp…' Hermione said and Neville smiled as he nodded his head, the two friends still moving to the greenhouses.

'I'm not that worried about you… I'm worried about Harry's reaction the moment he's back and learns that McLaggen hurt you… even like that,' Neville said and Hermione gave another smile, this time smaller as the subject she tried to take her mind off of was back. 'Don't worry, Hermione, I'm positive he's fine… I know it's a confidential mission but since he's gone for so many days, it must be important but I'm telling you, he's alright…' Neville said and Hermione gave a shaky breath and nodded with a smile, she felt better as Neville patted her shoulder.

'Thanks, Nev, again,' Hermione said and Neville smiled as they entered the greenhouses.

The two spent the remainder of their break enchanting the pots for the plants and then it was time for lunch, since Harry had been away for so long Hermione had offered to take care of the seminars on his behalf, mostly making repeats of the already taught things as she didn't want to take the children out of Harry's style of teaching. After the lunch, she took Morgana by the hand and led her to the classroom that filled with the students assigned for the seminar, since they were seven years they weren't as naughty and they all respected her very much so they sat quietly until Hermione could arrange her parchments and have Morgana to draw something with her muggle set of colors on a parchment so she could be quiet.

'So, today we'll have a small repeat on the Unforgivable Curses, I see here that Mr. Potter had given you extended work to study over the small evidence to recognize someone under the Imperious Curse and the actual how's of the Cruciatus…' Hermione started and looked at the students who nodded their heads.

'Great, so… on what evidence we can relay as to indentify if someone is under the Imperious, while he's cursed.' Hermione asked and more than half of the students raised their hands, Hermione smiled satisfied, Harry was doing a great work and the majority of the students here had the backbone and brain to become good aurors in their time…

The seminar ended rather quickly as well and Hermione was impressed and in a better mood as Harry had been doing an amazing job indeed, his students were hers as well but it was great to see them so interested in something that could lead them to their profession as Aurors.

Morgana folded her drawing, gathered her colors with Hermione's help and the two girls left the class, moved to the tower they had in their disposal and from there, flooed to Hermione's flat again.

Miles away, Harry ducked behind a small wall and tried to avoid the rest of the beams of light as he kept his head down, the hair of the back of his head rising as he shivered because of the pain in his leg and ribs. He unleashed another spell of his own, trying to cover three members of his team who tried to reach him

'Orders, Auror Potter, what do we do?' Tomas Scott said, a man with black eyes and brown hair, his face too, all scratched and dirty after hours of dueling. Harry nodded and took a moment, trying to breathe and think of what to do as his opponent provoked him.

'Come on Potter! Try harder, or I will have what I want and the Mudblood will be in my hands… I entered her house when you had been gone to find the Horcruxes, but I didn't find her or the two pigs that brought her to life… it would have been a pleasure, but it's never late… where is she now, at Hogwarts, at her little flat in London?...

'She could go and join your Mudblood mother in the grave…' Yaxley called out and Harry felt as if his entire body was set on fire because of his boiling blood. From the corner of his eye he saw another teammate of his, Jonathan Michelson trying to cover himself too but he wouldn't make it. Harry knew it already, the moment Jonathan avoided for half an inch a deadly green spell, Harry knew what to do before his teammate was to be gone…

'Auror Potter no!' Scott called out as Harry shot up to his feet and pointed his wand at Yaxley...

'Hermione, are you listening to me?' Morgana demanded probably for the third time and Hermione finally looked at the little girl, after minutes of being lost in her own little world of staring off to space.

'Sorry yes,' Hermione finally said tiredly as Morgana raised her drawing for her Godmother to see it. Hermione smiled weakly and nodded her head as Morgana moved to the couch and plopped next to Hermione's lap, the woman took the girl fully on her lap and together they held the drawing. 'Who are they?' Hermione asked and Morgana smiled, pointing at the first person the girl had drawn with long blond hair.

'Mummy, and this is me,' Morgana said and pointed at a little person next to the first, 'this is you of course,' Morgana went on and showed the third person, with fluffy hair of brown and a huge smile, dressed in black robes of a teacher at Hogwarts. 'And this is Harry,' Morgana added and showed the fourth person, a guy this time with short black hair and small dots of black on the face for Harry's unshaved look. Hermione frowned and showed the fifth person in the row, it had no hair or clothes on it yet. 'And this one, is my daddy, but I don't know how to draw him, I don't know how he looks like…' Morgana said seriously as she looked at Hermione after a moment. 'Do you know how my daddy looks like, Hermione? Or what's his name?' Morgana asked and Hermione sighed and looked at the little girl as she stroked her hair.

'I don't know him sweetie, I'm sorry,' Hermione said honestly and Morgana nodded her head and sighed.

'But I have one, right? Like you do,' Morgana said and Hermione sighed and nodded.

'We all do,' she said and the girl nodded but looked at Hermione again.

'What about Harry's dad, and mum?' she asked and Hermione gave a sad smile.

'Unfortunately, Harry's mummy and daddy are dead, Morgana… they died when Harry was a baby…' Morgana looked at Hermione with wide eyes as the brunette only caressed the girl's back with a soft nod.

'So my dad could be dead too?' Morgana asked and Hermione felt the fear wrapping around her heart, she already had Harry and Teddy that would never see their fathers, she always hoped for Morgana to meet her own dad.

'I don't know my love, all I know is that if he's dead, I'm sure he's taking great care of you from up there, if he's alive, he's missing the part of being the dad of the best girl in the world.' Hermione said and Morgana finally smiled and hugged her Godmother tightly. 'You're the best, most cunning and beautiful Goddaughter someone could ever ask for…' Hermione said and Morgana grinned and kissed Hermione's cheek.

'Can we go and make diner? Since I'm the best, can I choose what we'll cook?' Morgana asked and Hermione chuckled and nodded smoothing the girl's blond locks.

'I have a better idea… why don't you choose your favorite pizza? We could order one from that great Italian restaurant we visited last week…' Hermione offered and laughed when the girl squealed and hugged Hermione again, tighter than before.

They had their dinner with Morgana drinking some orange juice too and Hermione helping herself with a glass of red wine and when they were done with their food, Hermione cleared up everything, rather carefully to make sure her mind was away from troubles. They put the drawing on Hermione's fridge with a couple of little magnets holding it against the surface, prepared for bed and Hermione took the new book they had started for bedtime stories with all the known kinds of fairies. Being a Hogwarts professor had its perks as you could duplicate books from the library with a simple permission from Madame Pince...

Morgana was soon lulled to sleep and Hermione stopped reading, put the bookmark in the right page and closed the book, she sighed as she looked at the little girl sleeping and kissed her forehead gently. She exited the room and moved to her own chamber. She changed into her gown, put her wand at the nightstand and lingered there for a moment as by her magical instrument, there was a picture of hers, Harry and Ron's from four years back. When they had all gone for a trip in the previous European Quidditch Cup held in France. The trio was smiling with Hermione in the middle and her arms around her best friends, Harry's head was touching hers as they slightly bended close to each other while Ron was moving his hand, pointing his back then new haircut and posing rather stupidly for the picture.

'Harry, where are you?' Hermione whispered and sighed again, she finally lay on her bed and tried to relax, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

She wasn't sure for how long she remained there, with her eyes shut and her mind racing but she shot up from her bed the moment she heard the familiar roaring of a motorbike. She rushed to her window and gasped the moment she saw Harry parking his motorbike, the lights of the street could only outline his body but she knew his form so well there was no doubt it was him. She saw him approaching the building and rushed to the living room, he would use his keys anyway so she could only wait for him to move upstairs, she closed Morgana's door and rushed to the front one, opening it for him, a few moments later she heard the elevator and soon he was moving inside her flat with a tired smile.

She fell in his arms like a madwoman and hugged him tightly, realizing his stiffening after her first wave of relief. She moved just a bit away and only then noticed the badly healed scratches, the bruises and the tired eyes, along that old frown he had between his eyes when some part of his body hurt nonstop.

'You're injured,' Hermione said in a whisper and Harry gave a weak smile again as her eyes scanned him for something bigger than the little things she could see. 'Oh my God, inside the bedroom, right now, I'll bring the kit, move,' Hermione ordered and this time Harry chuckled. All the while he hadn't spoken as he was just drinking in her presence after so long. Yaxley and his threats had worked their way to make him feel that old fear of losing her again.

'It's good to be back to you,' he only said but his voice wasn't only tired and a bit broken from exhaustion, it was also deep and honest, and Hermione could keep her ordering mode only for one moment before she could hug him again and kiss his scratched neck, cheek and then his lips, having that liberty as one more  _benefit_.

'I missed you so much… the waiting almost killed me,' she whispered and Harry smiled and hugged her tighter, his hands touching her carves. 'No, no, first you'll get a proper healing, so go to bed right now, undress and I'll be there in a moment.' Hermione said again and Harry didn't dare to ignore the second time her commands.

'Morgana?' he only asked and she smiled.

'She's fast asleep,' Hermione said and he only nodded as she showed him the way while she rushed to the kitchen.

He could only smile in relief as he reached the bedroom, got inside, undressed as he was commanded to and collapsed on the bed in his underwear, the healers had taken some care of his most serious injuries but his ribs still burnt, like his chest, his side and his hip, damn he was still in pain and the lack of sleep along the spells he had been attacked with now were taking their toll on him. He could only sigh in relief as now he was in good hands.

Hermione returned with a tray full of stuff but Harry could only look at the three pieces of pizza in a plate. She smiled and offered him the plate with the food as he sat up on the bed with effort and smiled gratefully. She started pouring small doses of liquids from various vials in a bowl with hot water, she then opened a small box that had something like a cream inside. She took her wand and then looked at his body, her eyes widened slightly at the extend of the bruises, burns, and scratches around his toned body, some of them would leave small scars.

'What happened to you? Did you capture him? If I knew you'd be back I would have ordered a larger pizza, I can cook something too if you feel more hungry.' Hermione said and Harry shook his head with a reassuring smile, he had already ate the first piece and was on the second.

'We didn't capture him…' Harry said and Hermione didn't stop her work on his smaller injures first as she sighed. 'He injured heavily three of my men with an explosive curse, he tried to Crucio me and Scott, one of my men, lost two fingers and some of his sight from the left eye from the same explosion…' Harry said and his voice was dripping with responsibility and regret. 'And he escaped…' he added with venom this time and Hermione nodded her head. She was done with the small injuries, already healing and then she turned her attention in the big part of his damaged skin on his chest, side and ribs, his hip wasn't so bad.

'What kind of spell was that? Burning or breaking?' Hermione asked and Harry sighed as she touched him lightly there and he frowned and hissed in pain. 'Sorry,' she whispered and took her hands away.

'It was a melting one, you know like the  _flagrate_ … only stronger, he tried to mark me in some way,' Harry said and Hermione sighed and nodded.

'The healers did what they could so I can only stop the pain and keep it clean and you'll have to make sure you won't scratch it when it start to ache.' Hermione said and Harry nodded his head. She started spreading the cream and it felt cold against his still burning skin. Harry sighed as he finished the pizza and let the plate down, he drank from a bottle of water she had brought while Hermione worked on his skin in the dark bedroom, the lights from the street and the moon the only light around them.

'You didn't hide yourself or something? It looks like he had a clear shot of you to actually hit all this parts of your body…' Hermione observed and Harry sighed.

'I was hiding but I attacked a bit too quickly.' Harry said and Hermione looked at him with serious eyes.

'You know when to attack better than  _anyone_ … why you acted without thinking?' she asked, translating his words to the actual truth. He looked at her with the same serious eyes and decided against telling her about what Yaxley had said for her and her parents. No, there was no reason to worry her over all this, her flat was a true shelter with all the wards and Hogwarts was just unapproachable… and he was there, she was safe.

'Instinct…' he finally said, only half-lying and Hermione sighed and nodded her head, maybe it was better not to ask more right now. He felt better as the cream and potion took over his wounds and he sighed in contentment as the pain was almost gone, she soon cleaned up his body, potions needed mare minutes to take effect and didn't have to stay on the skin for more so she brushed away all the material with a towel.

She gathered all the stuff back in the tray and was ready to take them back to the kitchen but Harry's hand stopped her, wrapping around her own. 'I missed you…' he whispered and Hermione knew how they would make up for the lost time. She let the tray on the floor by the bed as it was too big for the nightstand and kissed Harry on the lips in a desperate try for her to finally make sure he was back. She had been silent for the past minutes, trying to do her best to sooth his pain but now that he was alright, able to move without flitching, he was all hers.

They were soon wrapped in each other's arms, Harry sat on the bed with Hermione straddling his lap, her hands touching his face and shoulders while his own got lost in her mane, her back and her thighs, they were almost moving back and forth in their hug as they attacked each other's mouths and bodies in a fight of domination. Breathing through their noses as they refused to break the scalding kiss, their hands roaming on each other, pulling at hair, grasping, cupping and pinching, their mouths licking, nipping and biting on their lips.

'I missed you so much…' she whispered, for a moment the dream she had the previous night with some confessions of her dream self and Dream-Harry came in mind but she pushed it away, she could be as honest as she could get, she had missed him indeed… she couldn't say more.

He was soon lifting her gown from her body to reveal her bare breasts and knickers. His mouth attacked her breasts as his hands caressed her thighs and her hips, cupping her bottom and pulling her even closer as she hugged his shoulders and massaged his head.

'Hermione…' Harry whispered with his lips against her sensitive skin, he moved his lips slightly higher and kissed with care and passion the scar Dolohov had left on her skin, reminding of him why he had to capture Yaxley the soonest.

In her turn, she held his neck with her hands, gently kissing his own scar on his forehead, one of the few she had discovered in the past months, the most famous, the most cursed, and he closed his eyes in alleviation. In his previous missions he always returned with the craving of a woman's body. But in that mission, the only thing he could have thought of was returning to Hermione, not just her body, no, her smile as well, her warm eyes, her voice, her hair, the feel of her hand on his skin, the feel of her breath close to him, he had craved  _her_ , Hermione, his friend, his lover, his healer, his advisor, his backbone, his controller, his everything.

'Let me pleasure you,' she whispered and Harry could only moan as she left his arms and allowed him to lay a little more on his back, now supporting himself on the pillows. She moved down his body and they removed his boxers together. Kissing his toned stomach, she followed the small hairline from his navel downwards and soon she was taking him in her mouth, making sure she did exactly what he liked. Harry could only throw his head back and moan her name as she kept her movements, her hands joining in the act too, his own hands grasping at the sheets and holding gently at her hair to give her the right rhythm that he enjoyed. He knew the end would be near if he allowed her to keep up so he stopped her by tugging at her hair carefully after awhile.

'Please…' he rasped and Hermione understood, took off her own knickers and moved back on his lap, their arms wrapping around each other. 'I need to be inside you,' he whispered and Hermione gave him a small grin and nodded, knowing she had the control.

Harry helped her on his body and she held on to his shoulder while he grasped at her hips, they achieved quickly a rhythm and their bodies met thrust for thrust as Hermione moved up and down, all the while gazing in Harry's eyes like he did. He wrapped his arms around her and moved them both lower, now with his back on the mattress and Hermione on him, he helped her start moving again and kept thrusting as their sweaty bodies danced together.

They held hands tightly, keeping Hermione moving and holding each other's hand even then… during their lovemaking… because this was lovemaking again and this time, they did their best not to deny it, after all, their eyes were speaking the truth.

Hermione threw her head back and moved faster, moaning as Harry moved upwards too and captured one nipple in his mouth, causing her entire body to shake and her arms to wrap around his shoulders again as she felt herself nearing the end, from this position their pubic areas rubbing against each other deliciously.

'Harry…' Hermione whispered and he sucked at her nipple before he could bite on it once again, it was enough for her orgasm to wash over Hermione, her body convulsing and shaking as she cried out his name, he followed soon after, relieved that he pleasured her and finally free to climax inside her warm and soft body after so long away from her.

He was soon collapsing on his back with Hermione spread on his front, she tried to move, thinking she was pressing his injured body but he held her there, covering him, "protecting" him so he only summoned the covers and had them above the both of them as they fell in a comfortable silence.

'I'm so glad you're back, I can finally sleep now,' Hermione whispered as tiredly as Harry was… he looked at her, he had seen the black circles under her eyes the moment he had entered her flat but only now he noticed that even in her orgasm glow, she looked pale and more tired than he had seen her in years.

'You weren't sleeping because of me?' Harry asked softly and Hermione shrugged but nodded her head.

'I had nightmares about you… that's no news of course, my nightmares either concern your life or my torture… but I had gotten rid of them ever since the end of summer… and they returned while you were away. I guess sleeping with someone helps a lot.' Hermione said, she avoided saying "you" instead of "someone" and she sighed after that, she was already confessing too much and they were supposed not to have post sex talk, when people are vulnerable, they have their most honest conversations.

 _FRIEND CARD_ Harry's mind screamed but he ignored the voice and touched the scar on her hand, a scar she usually camouflaged with a spell but always broke before sleep so her skin could "breath" without spells on it.

 _Mudblood_  he sighed as he traced his finger on the lines of the letters…

'Usually my nightmares have the same content…' Harry said softly and his hands finally moved to her hair, caressing the locks tenderly.

'Nightmares about your life?' Hermione asked softly.

'Nightmares about your tortures… your screams… the thudding sounds of your body hitting the floor as you fought the pain…' Harry whispered and Hermione could see his eyes clouding, darkening at the memory, she knew the feeling of despair these memories gave, she had felt the same when she saw his body thrown on Voldemort's feet right before the final battle… the feeling of hope lost, the feeling of being utterly alone even if the rest of the planet was to live…

'I don't remember seeing you having a nightmare in a long time.' Hermione finally commented lightly and this time Harry smiled and moved his caressing hand on her face, tracing the line of her nose and finally touching ever so lightly her gentle lips.

'They stopped, ever since we started this…' Harry said and for a moment their mouths fell silent again, their eyes communicating, they could detect the fear, the worry, the daring, the hope, the need… the  _love_ … but the fear was greater, the denial was still there so they would keep up playing this game for the time being

They remained in the hug and soon the short hours until the morning arrived and Hermione's clock woke them both up with groans but small smiles on their faces. They were in each other's arms and they had enjoyed a dreamless sleep, even if it had been shorter than their normal sleep, it had been so comforting and relaxing.

'I must go to the ministry for the mission's report and the next plans…' Harry said sleepily and Hermione nodded as sleepily and kissed his chest softly, with her sleepy eyes making sure his skin was in better shape. His hands ran up and down her body, touching all the carves he loved and she almost purred like a cat against him. Harry finally held her head gently from the nape of her neck and kissed her lips in a drugging kiss, having her responding and hugging him to her as her hair fell in waves on him keeping him warm and safe, her lips enchanting him like a siren would do, her skin as soft as a rose's petal, her lips the sweetest thing he had tasted.

'You have lessons today?' Harry asked when the long kiss was broken.

'It's Saturday…' Hermione replied and Harry smiled.

'Then I'll go for the meeting and when I'm back, I'm taking you and Morgana for lunch, how that sounds?' Harry asked and Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

'Sounds great…' Hermione finally said and they shared one more kiss before they could move away from the bed.

Hermione made coffee while Morgana was still asleep and the two enjoyed it in semi silence as Harry changed in clothes he had in Hermione's house and after stealing another kiss from her lips. He flooed to the ministry.

In Saturdays the ministry didn't have a lot of people and it was still too early so he rushed to the floor of the Security Department and the Auror office. As he predicted, he was the first to arrive so he sat down and arranged the papers he had to give in filled with information. It wasn't more than thirty minutes later when a knock was taking him out of his reports, he answered absentmindedly for the person to come in and he didn't look up as he gestured for them to take a seat.

'Hello Harry…' the voice made him jerk his head at the voice's direction, he sighed the moment he came in eye contact with the woman before him.

'Ginny… what are you doing here?' he asked stony before the huge smile Ginny had plastered on her face to greet him…


	7. Wrong

Chapter 7 – Wrong

'Ginny… I asked you something…' Harry asked again and Ginny did her best to keep her huge smile intact, she moved further inside the office, let the door close behind her as her high heels echoed on the floor, she finally invited herself to sit on one of the chairs before Harry's office.

'I just wanted to see you,' she finally said and Harry leaned back on his own chair and looked at her, marveling at the dead chest monster inside him and all those teen urges now being meaningless before the sight of the girl he once thought he was in love with.

'You and your mother could have arranged a small gathering at the Burrow if that was the case… I am working here… and I'm sure it would be lovely to get all together at the Burrow now that Ron has a little time out of practice…' Harry countered, wanting to pass the message of her not being that welcome in his work on a Saturday morning… Ginny didn't lose her smile.

'Actually, mum says you should come at the Burrow for Christmas, we have missed you…' Ginny said, keeping her voice steady and sweet.

'I'll ask Hermione, and if her parents haven't already invited us to their home, I'll see what I can do, no matter what, we'll find sometime to drop by for awhile,' Harry said diplomatically but saw Ginny's eyes darkening and her ears turning a slight pink color, if he wanted to believe he knew the young woman even a bit, then he knew she was getting angry.

'I understand…' she finally said and that actually set Harry off.

'Gin why don't we quit the act, tell me why you're here…' Harry asked and Ginny looked at him with fake calmness, she finally took a deep breath and spoke.

'I'm here to apologize, I know I hurt and betrayed you but now I know my mistakes and I know I can make you happy, it's been years I know… we were young and stuff but now we're both better, I matured, you look better, we can make it.' Ginny said and Harry remained to look at her, Ron was right she was again in for the kill.

'It seems like you know a lot of things…' Harry finally commented, rather briskly and went on. 'When did we last see each other?' he asked and Ginny answered easily.

'On your birthday,' she said and Harry nodded.

'Even then, when I stepped inside my flat to find you all yelling surprise in the small party Hermione had set up, I had been feeling the cold sweat after another nightmare, only the nightmares stopped at the start of September and not because  _I look better_ all of a sudden.' Harry said and before she could retort something with her Weasley temper rising, he went on.

'Ginny, you're who you are and that's just fine, but it's not what I need, it's not what I want. As you said, it's been years, and we were just sixteen and fifteen… and later on barely twenty… we changed and like before, we changed while apart so we're even more different than back then… you made your choices and I know some of them were because I pushed you to make them. You should have stayed with Dean, from the beginning he was the one, he got to know you… I lusted after you, thinking it was love but we both know it wasn't and you should have let it go a long time ago.' Harry said as calmly as he could, he could have screamed for her betrayal back then, for the times they had fought over things that she didn't understand or the things he couldn't see as important but now there was no point in all this, for him their thing was a closed file.

'Is this because of what I did with Dean? I swear it was only because we were in that tough time,' Ginny tried and Harry this time sighed and shook his head with a small smile.

'I actually owe thanks to Dean for pulling us out of our misery, I know you for so many years and for most of them I saw you as a sister to me, that changed when the war got even closer and my hormones went wild like with every male at that age, but I won't condemn myself and you in that miserable lie we had achieved back then, after the war, when we were screaming our heads off and we were suffering over one simple thing: that we have nothing connecting us as a couple. You need other things, I need other things, we know what we've done, not what we've been through and personally I don't have the interest, the patience or the energy to try for a third time, Gin… it's over, it's been over a long time ago and when I learnt about you and Dean I thought we were finally clear with each other. Don't destroy that clearing up with this now…' Harry said calmly again and could see her eyes filling with tears.

'You can't have attempts with me every time you see that this is not the life you want to lead… I'm not the answer… I never was,' Harry finally said and Ginny did her best not to cry, she finally nodded her head and stood up, she mumbled something he didn't get and then she left as quickly as she had gotten in. Harry gave a huge sigh and looked up at the ceiling, at least they hadn't screamed at each other's faces and he had handled his own temper the best he could.

He finished the reports and his team finally arrived, since the reports were done with, they started planning new strategies for Yaxley's capture.

'I want him locked up in the darkest corner of Azkaban and I want this the soonest, while in battle, he mentioned Subject 00D02, Hermione Jean Granger and the whereabouts of her work and home, as you all know she's a Muggleborn witch and her parents can also be targets.' Harry said formally with a remarkably steady voice, he was vocalizing one of his greatest fears and he was doing so with great calmness. He could see in the eyes of his colleagues the understanding of how important this mission was, Subject 00D02 was possibly the most important person in Auror Potter's life and he was done losing the people he loved.

'I want Emerson and James outside the Grangers' house at all times, under disguise, they are familiar to magic and they will notice if being followed, let alone that they gave birth to the Brightest Witch of our Age… so be sure they won't notice a thing. I will make sure she's safe at her flat and at Hogwarts, I want a team of three to go back to the shelter we found Yaxley and collect any kind of evidence, track every magical trance of someone going back or being wounded, someone whose magic is not as powerful. Before he could wound me, I cursed him and I'm almost certain I have fractured his wand up to a point, make sure Olivander is not harmed or threatened to do any dirty work for the scam. Send someone at Gringorts, if three teenagers made it to break out in 1998 I don't know who else can do so… the goblins think they can beat anyone but history failed them so make sure the Yaxley and Lestrange Vaults remain shut and inviolable.' Harry said and his colleagues only gave small chuckled when he mentioned the break out from Gringorts he, Hermione and Ron had achieved, the first and so far last one in the chronicles of the bank.

'I will go back to muggle London and make sure she's safe at all times, the moment you have something new contact me immediately through the floo, if you can't find me in the flat she owns you contact Hogwarts. Understood?' Harry asked and the rest nodded. 'Good, for now, we can try and reach him, sooner or later he will make some kind of attempt and it's where we capture him.' Harry said before he could dismiss his team and floo back in Hermione's flat, finding the girls playing on the carpet, he felt at the same time worry and relief, if that was possible, it wasn't only Hermione, it was also Morgana, Luna would never forgive them if something happened to her only child.

'Harry! You're back!' the girl screamed the moment she saw Harry standing there, Harry hugged the young girl tightly and kissed her cheek.

'How are you, little fairy?' Harry asked and Morgana grinned and nodded.

'Great, playing with Hermione, she said you said we'll go for lunch,' Morgana said and Harry's smiled flattered, maybe it wasn't safe.

'Would I be too terrible if I asked for a small change of plans?' he asked and this time he looked at Hermione too who looked at him with inquiring eyes. 'I'm really tired, could we please order some take out and stay in?' Harry only half lied with pleading eyes and Morgana frowned.

'Do I get to choose what movie we'll watch on the telly?' she asked and Harry smiled and nodded.

'Of course,' he said and Morgana perked up immediately.

'Great, I'm going to choose right now so we be ready,' the girl said and rushed from Harry's arms to her room where all the cartoon movies were gathered in dvd discs. Hermione stood up and moved close to Harry, she knew he was hiding something, had been hiding something ever since last night and it was about time to know about this.

'Care to explain me why now that she'll need more than an hour to choose the movie?' Hermione asked calmly and Harry sighed and looked at her. He didn't want to worry her with Yaxley's news, her life was mostly in Hogwarts and while there, she would be totally safe, with Morgana and her parents were taken care of by his Aurors, and he certainly didn't want to infuriate her with Ginny's visit, he had already said nothing about Ron's warning and he knew, if he said something now it would lead to an unnecessary fight over something that for him was over. He knew how sensitive he was when aware of her updated personal life and he knew she was the same with his, it would be meaningless to create this kind of tension, however he also knew that she could read him like an opened book.

'I'm just really tired and I prefer us here, I haven't seen you properly in weeks.' Harry finally said and Hermione sighed and looked at him with knowing eyes, sooner or later he would have to tell her but he wanted to do so after the whole deal with Yaxley was closed.

'I feel like you're pushing me away, and I don't like you doing that with me,' Hermione said and Harry sighed again and took her chin gently in his fingers.

'Just… just don't push it right now,' He actually pleaded with her and she sighed, she was sure it had to do with her and there was the suspicion of Yaxley having said something about her or someone else very close to Harry. She trusted him and had to respect his wish, at least for now.

'So no Christmas shopping? We have to buy a good bottle of wine for my parents, they invited us for the Christmas dinner and you promised gifts for Morgana.' Hermione decided to change the subject and saw Harry's eyes lighting up.

'We can go on Monday… even if we leave now, we won't have enough time as it's Saturday…' Harry said and Hermione finally sighed and nodded her head. Harry pulled her closer to his arms and wrapped them around her delicate frame, her woolen dress so soft and welcoming to the touch. He leaned down and gave her a small kiss. 'She'll need an hour huh?' he asked and Hermione finally grinned against his lips.

'At least forty five minutes…' she said against his lips before he could hoist her against him and she could wrap her legs around his waist, her dress pooling to her waist as her legs opened around him.

'Sounds perfect… for a quickie…' he said and Hermione grinned, having learnt his stamina. They moved silently to Hermione's room and closed the door behind them, silencing it and making sure they simply locked it with the key and not a spell in case Morgana was to break her search of the perfect movie.

They fell on the bed together, Hermione beneath Harry, gasping his name as his lips attacked her neck, her hands caressing his messy hair, her entire body touching his. He lifted her woolen dress and she helped him to take it completely off, some of her locks rising because of the static electricity, making Harry smile at the image beneath him, she only grinned and kissed him again, urging him to take off his clothes too as now she was left in her knickers and bra. He did so hastily with her help and he was soon unclasping her bra from beneath her with skillful fingers after all these weeks of their deal. Hermione was ready to change the angle so she could be on top like last night but Harry resisted and for the first time took her hands with one of his own and pinned them above her head on the pillow.

'Let me pleasure you, my turn,' he whispered and Hermione could only moan at the possessiveness his voice was coated with. She felt his hand moving down her body until he made her knickers vanish and his hand covered the core of her body at once, his finger moving inside her womanhood almost immediately, the heel of his palm rubbing against her clit as another finger joined the first. Hermione gasped and moaned as with both hands occupied on her, he used his mouth to capture one nipple and torture it until she cried out again.

'Harry… let me touch you,' Hermione whispered, she could have yanked her hands free but in a way, she loved asking for permission, if he wanted her like that then she would play the game.

'With your lips,' he whispered as he moved his face close to hers, 'kiss me,' he commanded as his fingers hit a tender spot within her, causing her to give a silent moan before she could capture his lips with hers in a drugging kiss.

His fingers, lips, tongue, teeth, warmth, it was all so much at the same time, she broke the kiss and panted against him, her eyes dazed yet aware of his own, she could see guilt, the need to make her feel great and at the same time find solace in what he was keeping from her, she could also see the care and the passion and the desire. She once read a book of a muggle writer, Paolo Coelho and a small paragraph was brought in her mind.

_It doesn't matter what images we have of ourselves. It doesn't matter what disguise we put on, what smart answers or honorable excuses we give. During sex, it's very difficult to deceive the other person, because that is when each person shows who they really are…_

And at that moment, she could see it all, the things hidden, even if she didn't know what it was exactly, it was ugly, she could also see the beautiful yet frightening things, the things they both didn't dare admit, the unknown territory they both so desperately wanted to step to. She could see it all yet she closed her eyes again and called out his name in a cry of almost painful pleasure as his entire body worked for her own to reach the peak.

'It's too much,' she gasped and that made Harry finally retreated, she gasped at his stop as her body was still burning with ecstasy, as he had done a few weeks ago, he took her with him, set her to her knees on the mattress, moved behind her and held her against him as he entered her while one hand moved back on her clit and the other on her breasts, his lips hot on her neck. She felt her body as if bursting and she held onto him desperately as they started moving in the center of the bed, the position on the mattress preventing her from grasping herself on anything else but Harry's body.

'You're mine,' Harry whispered, well aware of this being a violation of the tenth command, no jealousy, no possession, no nothing, only sex, yet his words were the truth, she was his and he was hers. Hermione could only moan his name as her dream came back in her mind once again.

'Only yours…' she whispered back as the movements on her clit accelerated and she jerked in reflex. 'I'm close, Harry… I'm going to…' she never finished her sentence as her body convulsed in pleasure and screamed her ecstasy.

'Come,' Harry whispered as he kept her writhing body against him while he kept thrusting. He thrust her orgasm out, making sure it was long and intense for her and she was soon clay in his arms, he held her and Hermione moved again with her back on the mattress, he followed and slipped back inside her, having her eyes widening in surprise.

'You didn't?' she asked as she gasped, her oversensitive body being stretched by his, Harry shook his head with a wolfish smile. 'Oh my…' she whispered as she wrapped her legs and arms around him for the final drive. He started thrusting again and in every move Hermione almost jerked in reflex as her body hadn't completely calmed. She knew he deserved a great orgasm for all this effort, even if it was made out of his guilt for whatever was on and she was unaware of.

She kissed him hard on the lips, biting his bottom lip, provoking him to get tougher with her, her hands clawing at his back and the heels of her feet pushing on his buttocks to move deeper in her, gasping his name again and again.

'I'm yours, Harry, only yours…I love—when you're so hard and tough with me…' she whispered in his ear… chickening out at the last moment, she shut her eyes in guilt for her cowardice words as he felt him thrusting even harder three more times and then coming inside her body with a cry of her name against her neck. She breathed through her nose, the smell of their bodies and sex filling her nostrils, making her moan, he was a coward for not saying what's wrong and she was a coward for not admitting how she felt… Godric Gryffindor would have been so ashamed of the two of the most famous people of his house….

The remained in that hip of bodies, discarded clothes and silk sheets, panting and gasping as Harry remained on top and Hermione caressed lazily his hair. After awhile a tapping on the window snapped both out of their stupor and Harry groaned tiredly and moved to the window to find an eagle owl he wasn't familiar with tapping the window. For a moment he thought it was from his aurors so he rushed and opened it, the owl had very stern eyes, almost mean but delivered the letter on its leg dutifully and didn't wait for a treat, it left again in the snowy day.

 _For Luna and Morgana Lovegood_  the envelope only wrote and Harry thought the owl reached the Lovegood closer to the sender, so it was sent from someone within the United Kingdom. He opened and looked at what it was about.

_Luna_

_I have been sending many letters to you for months and all of them returned unanswered. I don't know where you are so I'm tracking our daughter. I want to see her finally. She's my child and you know as well as I that she deserves to meet her father, no matter the mistakes he has done with her._

Harry stared at the letter, not caring for the opened window and the crisp air that got inside or that he was naked before it, Hermione cleaned herself with a spell, dressed quickly back in her knickers, bra and woolen dress and moved close to him as her hair was out of the head's hole again her hair all wild because of the electricity, she backed it down with irritation and looked at the letter from Harry's side.

'Her father?' Harry finally wondered and looked at Hermione's worried eyes.

'We need to contact Luna, we need to inform her, what kind of mistakes? Who is he?' Hermione asked and Harry sighed and shook his head, he couldn't imagine who could he be and what he meant and the fact of no name written at the end made him think that it could be a trap of Yaxley's, that set his mind on a small plan of defense.

'Whoever he is, he can come and find Morgana at Hogwarts, we're not answering anything, only sending a letter to Luna to inform her, from there, we'll see, if he shows up demanding stuff, we send him to Hell until Luna's back, no matter what she has the custody of her daughter and she decides on what will happen, we're her current guardians and we give her to no lost jerk who remembered that he's a father after five entire years.' Harry said and Hermione frowned and nodded her head in agreement.

'I'll go check on her, can you make the letter to Luna and send it?' Hermione asked and Harry nodded his head, he was glad she allowed him some time, he could inform his team as well in case this was a fraud…

Monday arrived quickly and Harry was the first to reach Hogwarts as Hermione and Morgana were still packing their few things so they could take them back, however he wanted to make sure Hermione's chambers hadn't been violated while they were all away so he moved first with the excuse of wanting to speak with McGonagall. He made sure Hermione's common room was just fine and exhaled in relief as he was a step away from seeing enemies everywhere.

In his way out of Hermione's chambers, he bumped on Neville who smiled relieved and shared a manly hug with his friend.

'Welcome back, how's the mission?' Neville asked and Harry gave a tired smile.

'Not ideal but we're getting there,' he said bravely and Neville nodded his head and patted Harry's shoulder. The fellow Gryffindor had grown to be a sweet and handsome man and Harry always loved to tease him about the small yet fanatic fanclub of the Longbottoms as the fangirls called themselves. 'What happened while I was away?' Harry asked and Neville shrugged and smiled.

'Nothing much, you know the usual when you're away in general, Hermione was nervous, the students were loud as always, your fanclub also worried, Hermione handled remarkably your seminars, her lessons, her little Goddaughter and McLaggen,' Neville said and Harry's eyes were happy until the last name was spoken by his friend, Neville noticed the change in Harry's face and almost groaned.

'I said something I shouldn't have?' he mostly asked and Harry frowned more.

'Details, what did he do?' Harry asked and Neville sighed almost painfully.

'OK, calm your hippogriffs, all I know is what I heard and saw, he was hitting on her and she was countering him just fine, he was babbling something about Ron and then you in her life and when she'd notice some things and when she answered back once again, I turned the corner and saw him grasping her hand in his, she was probably pointing her finger at him and he grasped it, she seemed a bit in pain but I'm sure she has been through more so no need – to- Harry wait!' Neville never finished his words as Harry had already started for the Entrance Hall. No one dared to speak to him as he stormed outside the castle and towards remade Quidditch field. Only Hagrid called out for him. 'Don't kill anyone, Har'y' but he wasn't even sure if it was Hagrid after all, his blood was boiling.

He finally reached the doors leading to the main changing room and the referee's office. He didn't knock, mostly yanked the door open and got inside the moment McLaggen rose from his seat with an outraged face. Harry didn't wait, he gripped McLaggen from the collar and pinned him in the closest wall. He couldn't beat Yaxley, he couldn't even guess Morgana's father but he could certainly kill the bloody git before him.

'I will tell you this, and I will tell you once,' Harry rasped close to the other Gryffindor's face who was looking at him dumbstruck. 'You have two choices, stay away from Hermione and lead a mediocre life,' Harry went on 'or, bother her again and you'll find both bludgers stuffed up your ass while I make sure the Snitch is stuffed down your throat so your pig squeals can't be heard!' Harry finally added, making sure the git will get it with Quidditch terminology. 'Understood?' Harry asked as he jerked the other man against the wall, McLaggen nodded furiously and Harry finally let him free. The other man coughed and looked at Harry with fury.

'Crazy bastard!' he finally said and Harry lost it completely and punched McLaggen on the nose, having him collapsing back on the wall and down the floor.

'Be sure of it,' He said as he left the office, slamming the door behind him.

Christmas Eve reached them fast and after Harry and Hermione both declined to honor the Ministry Ball with their presence the next day, since Ron also canceled because of his training sessions, the one thing they looked forward to was to go at Hermione's for a nice family dinner at that special day, however they had planned nothing for Christmas Eve.

The shadow of Yaxley's still haunted Harry and he had increased every possible measure around Hermione and her parents, without her knowing or even if she realized it, she wasn't saying anything, and still nor Luna nor the supposed father of Morgana's had shown up.

Harry sighed as he was tired, always on edge because of the constant threat above his head as he finished his seminar's hour and the remaining on the castle kids moved out of the class. In a day, he would be with Hermione at her parents' for diner and Harry had to admit, it would relax him after all these days, the Grangers were always the kindest of people. Harry gathered the parchments he had been given by the students and started for his common room.

He moved slowly, knowing Hermione was probably there already, correcting essays. If he was glad for one thing was his relationship with her. They both knew things had changed but they both stood an inch out of line, keeping the fragile balance, and for now, that Hermione's wellbeing had been threatened, he was almost glad they were still stuck in their lies, the mare thought of his friend getting hurt made him lose his mind, he couldn't imagine what would happen if she was something more than his friend… if she finally took the title that would match her status…

He moved inside the portrait and stepped in the common room to find Hermione holding a piece of parchment with trembling hands. His mind went in overdrive and rushed close to her, what if it was a threat of Yaxley's? what if it was about her parents? What if it was about Morgana's father or what if something happened to Luna?

'Hermione, what's wrong?' Harry asked as he reached her, his body almost touching hers, she was still in her professor's robes but the moment she turned and looked at him, her face wasn't the calm of the professor, it was the face of a hurt woman, hurt by him.

'Your lies are wrong, fooling me all the time is wrong, all this is  _wrong_!' Hermione said in a broken voice as she thrust the letter on his chest, causing him to catch it with his free hand as his other was still holding the parchments. He didn't even have the time to utter a word as she moved away from him and out of the common room. He was still dumbstruck, not sure what was revealed this time, he tossed the parchments carelessly on the desk and looked at the letter.

_Dearest Harry_

_I thought of what we talked about those days back in your office. It hurts like Hell to admit you're right, it hurts like Hell to remember your words spoken to me, I know that Ron probably has spoken to you… he has changed and I don't like it, like you and I have changed and I don't like it._

_I'm sorry for bothering you with all this, I will find my way and one day you won't be desperately needed by me. I hope I'll see you at the Burrow at Christmas Day, maybe we can talk some more then._

_Happy Christmas_

_Always yours_

_Ginny_

Harry groaned as he destroyed the parchment in his hand and tossed it in the fireplace's burning fire. He hadn't thought of Ginny's visit being exposed, he had thought that was over and done with, he was mistaken and now Hermione was furious at him. He had to find her and explain what had happened, she wasn't his girlfriend but… she was Hermione, he had to explain.

He searched for her all over the castle, her class, his class, Hagrid's shack to learn that she had dropped by and ask him to keep Morgana for a bit longer, the Great Hall, even the Greenhouses in case she visited Neville, he also tried the Library knowing she wouldn't be in the most obvious place. Finally he realized that since it was Christmas Eve she could have gone to her apartment or at her parents' a day earlier but he didn't want to go there, if she had left Hogwarts, she truly wanted to be alone and if he violated that space, he could make things worse.

He sighed again as he moved out of the castle once more, the snow promising a cold night, he immediately remembered another snowy Christmas Eve he had shared with Hermione, all those years back, when there was no safety, no other to help them, no Hogwarts to shelter them… with a last sigh, he moved outside the grounds of the school and apparated to Godric's Hollow.

He pushed open the gate, feeling his heart heavy as he moved up the familiar path on his own, for the past Christmas Eves, Hermione had been there for him, even when he was with Ginny and she was with Ron, now a letter had been all that was needed to be there alone. He passed by the tomb of his ancestor, Ignotus Peverell and moved straight to his parents' tomb, only pausing when he noticed the all familiar form before the tombs, knelt down, casting a flower spell.

'I needed sometime on my own while you'd search the entire castle… but I wouldn't miss the annual visit at this day here…' Hermione said in a soft voice that was heard clearly due to the semi silence of the place, the slight psalms from the little church were only heard. She finally stood up and moved two steps back for Harry to move close to the tomb of his parents and pay his respects. He created a bunch of roses and set it before the traditional by now, wrath of Christmas roses Hermione always made in that night. He looked at the names of the people who had brought him to life, and had followed death for him.

'They were right you know, the last enemy that shall be destroyed is Death… and we're still here, against him…' Harry whispered and after a moment, he felt Hermione's arm wrapping around his own, her head resting on his shoulder.

'I wish you could have met them properly, I wish things could have been different for you, Harry,' Hermione said and Harry looked at her as he turned slightly so he could wrap her in his arms, the sun had already set and they were plunged in night, this time only safer than when in the war.

'I'm so sorry for not telling you about Ginny, I should have, it was just a stupid visit of hers and as you saw in the letter she probably took into account my words, words of keeping her away because she's nothing but a familiar person to me by now…' Harry said honestly and Hermione chuckled sadly and glanced at his parents' tombs.

'You shouldn't apologize… I overreacted… we're not like them… I shouldn't be accusing you of things, Ginny is your issue and I shouldn't be demanding you to report things to me, it's your personal life and even if I'm your best friend, you have the right to keep things from me, like I do with you sometimes.' Hermione said and even if her voice was soft, sweet, kind, her words hurt him like knifes in his cold flesh, pulling out blood every time they withdrew only to stab him again. She was stating the simple truth, and it hurt like hell if not worse.

'I…you were right to react like this, I lied to you, I kept this from you when I shouldn't have,' Harry said, trying to draw guilt instead of the act they were having for all this time.

'Why should you have told me? What more am I to you than your best friend?' Hermione asked and Harry sighed almost angry with her, they were both cowards and she was pushing, daring him to say out loud what she didn't dare, the thing was, he couldn't do it either, not like that, not now, while she was still in danger and she didn't know about it…

'You're-my best friend with benefits and the most important person in my life,' he finally said and he could see the light in her eyes, the knowledge of the truth, a truth that if not admitted in the near future, could die unexpressed… 'Merry Christmas, Hermione,' he added with a tired voice.

'Merry Christmas, Harry…' Hermione only answered, this little exchange taking place once again before the late Potters.


	8. Morgana's Father

Chapter 8 – Morgana's Father

_Harry moved through the tombstones, to the spot he knew he had to reach, under the large tree. He got to the right aisle and moved down to his parents tomb but as he approached he noticed someone was before the tomb, a small figure wrapped in a coat with a blond head bowed and arms wrapped around the body for warmth._

_Harry finally reached the tomb and looked down at the little girl whose eyes had nothing to do with the dreamy orbs she had inherited from her mother, her eyes were reddish from the tears.._

' _What are you doing here, sweetie?' Harry asked and Morgana looked up at him with furious eyes, the eyes of the innocent being right about something and not being afraid to show it._

' _It's your fault she died, it's your fault she suffered, you killed her, without my Godmother I'm like you, alone,' Morgana accused, her light voice heaving with new tears. Harry looked at the girl in terror, only then he noticed two more figures were behind the girl, Jane and Robert Granger were wrapped in each other's arms, sobbing and mourning._

_Then Harry dared to look at the tombstones, next to the joint tombstone of his parents, there was one more, as imposing and heavy with a description that made Harry's heart stop._

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_19/09/1979 – 25/12/2004_

_Beloved Daughter Friend Godmother & Heroine_

_The Brightest Witch of her Age_

Harry's eyes snapped open and he gave a groan as he felt the cold sweat run down his entire body, he was on his own bed at Hogwarts and he could feel his entire body still in numbness from the nightmare. He had to capture Yaxley quickly, and he had to inform Hermione about it.

Christmas day started for him quickly, he had set his mind, in first chance, he would talk to Hermione, he had to, she would be angry, it had been days ever since the threat started but he had to inform her, he had to clear up things and she needed to be prepared, even if that would lead her in fear of Morgana and her parents, she never regarded herself when there were others before her that could be in line of fire.

When he finally moved down to the common room he found Hermione and Morgana chasing each other around or rather Hermione chasing Morgana as the toddler seemed not too keen of wearing a bow to her hair while Hermione wanted her Goddaughter to look great for her parents.

'Oh come on 'Ana… it will be only for a few hours!' Hermione begged as she heaved breaths after chasing the girl for almost half an hour, she smiled good morning to Harry and nodded her head towards a pile of gifts under their personal Christmas tree in the common room, the girls had obviously opened theirs already, Morgana's eagerness was known so no gift would have remained closed.

'Your mum wants you to wear a bow too but you won't do it.' Morgana accused and Hermione sighed, indeed she wouldn't but she wasn't a four year old, Morgana was! 'Harry, help me,' Morgana and Hermione said at the same time and Harry grinned despite his own worries for way darker matters that concerned the girls before him but scooped Morgana in her arms as Hermione approached. Harry turned slightly so he could talk to Morgana privately.

'If you wear the bow, I promise the first day of spring, when all the snow will be melted, I'll take you for your first ride on a broom.' Harry said and both Morgana and Hermione widened their eyes.

'What?'

'Deal!'

Harry smiled at the two girls as he turned again and allowed Hermione to use the bow but the brunette was glaring at him.

'You will talk about this with Luna,' Hermione said finally, half knowing the blond wouldn't have a problem but right now she needed to keep the authority somehow, all she had to do was either pray for Luna not to be back until then or persuade her not to allow Harry to do such thing.

'You'll talk with Luna about wanting to dress up her girl against her will,' Harry threatened with a smile and Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Oh hush, it's just a bow,' Hermione said as she finally made a nice ponytail to the little girl's hair and kept it firm with the blue ribbon in a cute bow. The girl gave her a pointed a look and a peck on Harry's cheek before she could leave jumping up and down for her room, leaving the two adults alone.

From the previous night and their apologizing and accusing conversation the two had spent the night in their bedrooms with doors shut and tired eyes, not sure how to keep up from there, they knew they had to talk about the whole deal, broken commands, having made love twice already and not accepting things to themselves let alone before each other, but right now Harry was feeling that he had to talk to her about Yaxley first.

'We need to talk,' he finally said and Hermione felt her heart accelerating, she didn't want to do that, not today, not now, not yet, she wanted him to open his presents, get ready and leave for her parents' house. She didn't want her eyes to be all red from crying when she was to face her mother. She didn't want to face that demon yet, she needed to be happy for one more day before either losing what they had or him for that matter.

'Later, please, you should open your presents and then get ready for my parents, I promised we'd be on time and we must buy a bottle of wine in our way to Camden so we need to go the muggle way up to a point. We should also stop by Andromeda's to give Teddy his gifts.' Hermione finally said quickly and Harry sighed, they could read each other's eyes, the time was nearing but this time, he wouldn't push her like she respected his wish a couple of days ago.

'Fine, I hope you got me something nice,' he said, he would grant her wish, he would let her enjoy Christmas with no looming fears over her parents, there were aurors keeping them safe, she wouldn't be able to help even if she knew. He would let her enjoy this day at least.

'I always get you something nice,' Hermione countered and slapped his arm playfully the bracelet he had gotten her with two charms of an "H" and a silver kneazle jiggling from her hand. 'Thank you for this, I knew this year it wouldn't be a book.' She said and Harry smiled.

'I knew you had everything you wanted and by now, I'm afraid I'll get you something you have already read so… a jewel seemed better.' He said and Hermione smiled and handed him her gift. He ripped open the wrapping and opened the small wooden box that was hidden underneath.

Inside the box, there were the two way mirrors, Harry looked at Hermione, both mirrors were repaired and waited to be used like the first day, when Harry had opened Sirius' gift after his death.

'I put up a small fight with Aberforth, he sold it to me many times over the price he had paid to Mandugus and I had to threaten his goat for him to stop rising the price, and it took me a bit to find a proper restoring charm for your own mirror but I figured you wouldn't miss it, I knew you had it somewhere in your belongings in the flat and retrieved it when you were at the mission…' Hermione said and Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around her. He didn't care they hadn't cleared up the things they had to, right now his heart was full of warmth for the young woman before him, she was his partner into battle, she was his fuck buddy… and so much more than that, but she was also his best friend, the only one who never left him.

He kissed her lips softly, thanking her, and she responded with a light kiss as well and smiled. Harry took one of the mirrors and gave it to her. He needed to keep contact with her, and the times were dangerous, he needed her to have one of the two. Hermione smiled and took it.

'You're sure?' she asked and Harry smiled and nodded.

'More than you can know, I need you to have it with you and I'll have the other.' He said and Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

The rest of the hours they had free were spent with them enjoying their gifts sent by their friends, books, some magical objects and many cards from friends and the Weasleys, some Greek products they had no idea how to use from Luna who was obviously still in Greece and leather gloves from Hagrid, drawings from Teddy but both cherished each other's gifts the most.

Morgana had also gotten a lot of presents, a beautiful magical doll from Harry, typical gift from a man to a little girl, books of fairy tales from Hermione, a Greek miniature of an ancient witch from Luna, toys, clothes and a drawing from Teddy as well… the girl was occupied until they could all leave Hogwarts, after having a cup of tea with Hagrid and wishing Happy Christmas to Headmistress McGonagall.

They moved outside Hogwarts and first apparated to Andromeda's where they spent sometime with Teddy. Morgana and the boy had all the fun of the world and decided that they were "a thing" officially, having the adults grinning.

'I'll see you soon, boyfriend,' Morgana said as Teddy hugged her tightly, his hair changing into a matching blond of the girl.

'OK girlfriend,' he said proudly and Morgana reached up and gave him a peck on the lips, like she had seen in movies she watched with Harry and Hermione, where the princess and the prince kiss at the end, having the boy widening his eyes and his hair changing into red like his face while Hermione rolled her eyes and took the all grinning-smirking Morgana by the hand.

Next was Grimmauld, making sure Kreacher was alright, the house was renewed by Harry and wanted to make sure the house elf was fine, even if he didn't stay there a lot, sharing his time between his flat, Hogwarts and Hermione's. But Hermione as well wanted to make sure the elf was ok, Kreacher had been offered even to be at Hogwarts but he preferred to stay in the house he was bound to protect.

'Master and mistress are kind, and their little one as well,' the elf said and Harry and Hermione smiled as Morgana was looking at the creature with a huge smile, being raised by a naturalist and an activist made her love every kind of being in the world.

Kreacher had been kinder over the years to the point of finally stopping calling Hermione with names and respecting Harry, in response, both of them were as kind as ever to him, his last years deserved to be peaceful.

'You're always welcome by the elves in Hogwarts.' Harry said once again and the elf bowed.

'Maybe later, master. How can Kreacher help you?' he asked and Harry smiled.

'I want one of the bottles of wine in the cellar, one of the finest please,' he said and Hermione looked at him.

'You're sure? They're expensive and they're Sirius'.' Hermione said and Harry smiled.

'And what better way to use them than with your family? He was very fond of you and I'm sure he would love to spend time with the people who raised you to become the woman you are today,' Harry said honestly and Hermione smiled and nodded after a blush.

After they took the bottle, they left for Camden and reached Hermione's house in moments. Hermione knocked on her parents' door and after a moment the kind face of her mother appeared along the rest. Jane Granger smiled happily at the people at her door and hugged her daughter tightly, Jane had light blue eyes that her daughter hadn't inherited but she was as welcoming and kind as her girl.

'Harry, sweetheart,' Jane greeted the man next with a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek before she could marvel at the girl before her. 'And my sweet Morgana, the most beautiful girl in the world,' Jane said and cupped the girl's cheeks before kissing her nose and hugging her too. 'Come in all of you, it's freezing outside.' She added after taking Morgana in her arms and urging them gently inside. 'Your father is making your favorite, he didn't even let me help… said my cooking ability will fail our dinner,' Jane was saying as before the door could close, Harry made sure the camouflaged Aurors were outside, giving a magical signal only for him to see, he nodded and finally closed the door.

They greeted Robert who was in his best clothes and a Christmas apron completed the outfit as he grinned sheepishly and greeted his girl with love and a big kiss on the cheek, whispering he missed her, then greeted Harry with a manly hug and a pat on the shoulder and then started fooling around with Morgana who always liked Hermione's dad for all the attention he gave her.

'What an amazing bow is this?' he asked and Morgana grinned and shook her head for the bow to move.

'I chose it,' she said and Hermione glared playfully at the lie of the little girl.

'Whatever,' she whispered as her father wouldn't believe his daughter that the little girl was a pain to accept the ribbon in her hair.

'Don't worry, I know the truth,' Harry whispered playfully close to Hermione's ear and she smiled sweetly at him and nodded as their bodies brushed against each other warmly.

'So…the bottle is for tonight?' Jane asked awkwardly as she watched the younger people's exchange of intimacy with knowing eyes, she knew this would happen and she knew the mistake of her daughter's with Ron would only prove her theories right sooner or later.

Harry moved a step away from Hermione, realizing that their deal had to remain secret from everyone, he had gotten used to be close to her but he had to be careful, he nodded franticly and offered the bottle. Jane smiled and took it in her hands, eyeing her daughter with a very Hermion-ish look behind her oblivious husband before she could gesture for them to sit down.

'Robert, my love, I think the turkey will be burnt if you keep up here and my "pointless attempts at cooking" would have been the only thing that would feed us if you had let me cook for tonight…' Jane said as she thrust the bottle at her husband's hand who nodded, took Morgana from the hand and moved to the kitchen. 'He just can't wait to become a grandfather…' she added as she looked at the two young people who blushed furiously on the couch, she had them to herself, she could play and fish out things from them.

'These are your gifts,' she said to the blushed pair and the two took numbly the presents, hoping Morgana was still here to preoccupy Jane who smiled at them. 'How's Crookshanks?' she asked, she loved the pet as she had it with her for more than a year ever since Hermione had sent her parents to Australia and missed him dearly when her daughter took him back with her.

'He's just fine, sleeping on my pillow the last time I saw him,' Hermione said and her mother smiled and urged her to open her gift. Hermione did so and smiled a bit as she looked inside.

There was a double frame, one with her parents in a muggle shot smiling proudly before a little Hermione in her Hogwarts robes and next to it, there was a picture of Hermione and Harry in a Wizarding picture, waving as their arms were wrapped around each other. She looked at Harry and the gift he had received. The same double frame but in this, there was a picture of his own parents, holding Harry as a baby and the same of his and Hermione.

'I asked Andromeda's help, she lives in Muggle London so I could find her and she was the only one I knew who could help us with this, she said she found and duplicated the magical pictures in Grimmauld Place. Happy Christmas, dears,' Jane said and Hermione stood up and hugged her mother tightly, she was as smart as her daughter and as caring and she loved her for that. Harry as well hugged Jane, thanking her very much for the gift, it was truly precious for him.

'So… now, tell me your news, Robert and I haven't seen you in awhile…' Jane said and her knowing eyes were back on them who shifted uncomfortable on their seats.

'Nothing much, mum, we're both in Hogwarts, Harry had a mission that is not finished yet, everything's fine.' Hermione said with a too natural shrug that had her mother raising an eyebrow but nodding her head.

She didn't have time to say something more as there was a knock on the door that had everyone frowning, Harry felt his heart racing, Jane rose to open the door and both Harry and Hermione followed her as they didn't expect anyone else, Harry held his wand from inside his robes.

'Hello Mrs. Granger, are Harry and Hermione here?' the all to familiar voice of their friend was heard and Jane smiled and nodded and made way for Luna to enter her household.

'Luna! You're back!' Hermione exclaimed happily and hugged her friend tightly.

'I had sent your gifts before I received your latest letters with the news of the owl… I had to return, I tried your flats, Grimmauld and Hogwarts and when you were nowhere to be found I knew you'd be here.' Luna said as she left Hermione's arms and hugged Harry.

'You're welcome to have dinner with us,' Jane offered kindly and Luna smiled and thanked the older woman honestly.

'My little one?'

'Mummy?' both Lovegoods asked and Luna turned around and looked at her daughter who had probably heard her mum from the kitchen. Luna knelt down as her little daughter rushed in her mother's awaiting arms. 'Mummy! I missed you!' the girl squealed and Luna smiled and hugged her tightly.

'I missed you too, my heart, how are you? What a cute ribbon!' Luna said with dreamy eyes and Morgana smiled and kissed her mum as Hermione smiled and gave her little Goddaughter a pointed look.

They all had dinner together, laughing, listening to Luna's stories from Greece and random ways the Greeks have for celebrating Christmas like many of them having a little wooden ship instead of a tree as they see themselves as a nation bound with the sea. They discussed things and enjoyed the wine, clapped for Morgana when she sung the carols Hermione had taught her and Harry smiled as he enjoyed himself with Hermione's family and Luna.

He felt great for how easily he enjoyed the time with the Grangers, Jane's occasional knowing eyes upon him and Hermione, along Luna's almost approving eyes every time Harry and Hermione would touch or whisper something in each other's ear or just look at each other, were unnoticed after a point.

'Tomorrow, you should come at my and dad's place, I already stopped by Hogwarts and took Morgana's things, so tonight you have it all to yourselves…' Luna said when they were outside the Grangers' house, after the dinner. Hermione and Harry felt actually sad for the babysitting being over. They both hugged Morgana who was heavy with sleep but she responded and kissed them both on the cheeks and promised she would see them again before she could wrap her arms around her mum.

'We'll be there, Luna we promise.' Hermione said before they could all apparate away.

The two weren't sure how to spend their night, Morgana was suddenly gone and the common room felt very empty but Harry was thinking of talking to Hermione and she, as if reading his mind, decided to retreat first for her bedroom, giving the signal of their sleeping arrangements. Harry sighed, not pushing once again and went to his own bedroom, laid there and looked at the double frame of the Grangers' and the mirror, he was even tempted to speak to Hermione through it but it would be stupid. She needed her sleep and he needed to think of an actual way of telling the truth.

Hermione in her own bedroom was though similar things, looking at the mirror on her nightstand, the bracelet on her wrist and the gift of her mum's. She sighed, not sure for how long she'd be able to stop Harry from clearing things up, some Gryffindor she was.

The next morning was uncomfortable as the previous, with Harry asking her to talk first thing in the morning but her asking him first to the Lovegoods' and then talk. In the sleepless night she had spent, she had decided that indeed, they needed to talk about their deal, either breaking it or… expanding it, they needed to touch that subject because honestly, she didn't want to spend more nights away from his bed and she needed to know if she would be allowed to go back there or not once and for all.

They moved outside the grounds of Hogwarts and apparated to the hill close to the Ottery St. Catchpole, they knocked on the door and Luna opened it with a huge smile on her face, the renovated house looked as odd as the old one but they liked it since it was Luna's house.

They entered the place and Morgana greeted them in her pajamas and a mustache of milk on her upper lip. Hermione hugged her little Goddaughter, having missed her already and cleaned the mustache with her finger before she could kiss the little girl's cheek.

'Morgana, why don't you go upstairs to grandpa? He might need some help with his tea and cookies…' Luna offered and Morgana smiled brightly and nodded her head, kissed Harry as well and then moved up the stairs of her grandfather's house to join him and the cookies. 'He feels a bit under the weather, excuse him for not showing up.' Luna said and both Hermione and Harry nodded their heads, showing it was no problem. Luna sighed heavily, something rare for her constant dreamy state before she spoke.

'Her father is about to arrive and I wanted you here, I didn't want to be alone.' Luna said and both Harry and Hermione frowned, 'When I returned here last night, he had sent a letter to my father and ever since, daddy has locked himself in his chamber, allowing only Morgana in…' Luna said and Harry and Hermione looked at each other, so it wouldn't be good, meeting Morgana's dad.

'Who is he? I have been asking you for years,' Hermione said and Luna sighed and took Hermione's hand in hers.

'I haven't told you because he had decided to be away and I knew you would be after him. I knew I shouldn't have been with him in the first place but I also thought he would be different. I thought he had changed for the better and wanted to give it a try.' Luna said and Hermione sighed and hugged her friend with one arm, the two had fought in the ministry battle and the battles of Hogwarts in 1996 and 1998. They had backed each other against Bellatrix and they had remained good friends, Hermione only wanted the best for her friend and the little girl of hers.

'You know I wouldn't judge you, it's your personal matter, but who is he?' she asked again, softer this time as Harry moved close as well. There was a sound from the fireplace as Hermione was making the question again and out of the green flames of the floo network, no one else but Draco Malfoy showed up in his black robes and a grim expression on his face as he looked first at Luna, then at Hermione and last at Harry.

'I am,' he said calmly and Hermione's hand dropped from Luna's as she looked between her friend and the Slytherin with wide eyes for long moments. Harry didn't have time to grasp Hermione's arm, or some part from her muggle clothes, his Seeker reflexes failing as she launched forward, raised her fist and for the second time in her life, punched Draco Malfoy in the face.

'I DON'T CARE OF HOW LUNA WILL BE TOWARDS YOU BUT YOUR DAUGHTER HAS BEEN ASKING FOR YOU! WONDERING IF SHE HAS A DAD, WONDERING WHY HE'S NOT THERE! I WAS THERE WHEN SHE WAS A BABY, HOPING FOR THE SODDING GIT WITH HER GENES TO SHOW UP. WHEN SHE TURNED ONE, WHEN SHE STARTED TALKING! WHEN SHE CONSIDERED HARRY AND RON AND THE REST AS HER DADS BUT NOT HER ACTUAL FATHER! YOU HAD SEEN HER IN BALLS AND CELEBRATIONS WE ALL ATTENDED, AND YOU HAVE MORE THAN A BIG FORTUNE TO HELP HER! YOU KEEP ON MAKING ALL THE WRONG CHOICES, DRACO MALFOY!' Hermione screamed with no control even if Harry tried to hold her back and Luna got between her and the punched Draco who was holding his nose and glaring at her before Luna could heal his nose.

Harry had been smart enough to take her wand without her noticing while she screamed so when she reached for it, she didn't find it and glared at him, her outburst proving how strongly she felt as Morgana's guardian.

'Hermione calm down, please,' Harry said but she still hummed, held by him by the waist and arm, the last thing he needed was to have to arrest her because Draco would want to sue her for attacking…

'No she's right,' the blond man said and they all looked at him, Luna included with her innocent eyes waiting, only that seemed to calm down everyone, Hermione included who had turned pink with fury and breathed heavily against Harry, hating that mostly, his own words soothed her than Malfoy's. 'I'm here to apologize and ask you to give me a chance with our daughter.' Draco added, now fully looking at Luna. 'I know I've put you thought a lot, I have no excuse of what I've done but I never expected our affair behind Pansy's back resulting to a child and I got scared, the time passed and I tried even to believe that she wasn't mine, but I knew, in the times I had a glimpse of hers, that she was mine, the rightful Malfoy heiress and my child. I'm so sorry.' He added as he touched Luna's hand and Hermione huffed as both she and Harry watched the blond pair, now their eyes focusing on Luna.

'I knew you'd come back eventually, and I know our daughter will accept you, as her Godmother told you, she's been craving for her dad for a long time… but how can I trust you?' she asked and Draco now held both her hands as Harry released Hermione but held her by the arm still.

'I can try, maybe we can introduce me as a friend of yours… I am willing to try for her, to get to know her like Granger here does… I want to try and I swear in my mother's life, I won't let you down this time.' Draco said and Luna sighed and glanced at her friends, Hermione had returned on glaring at Malfoy but looked at Luna with uncertain eyes while Harry looked at Luna with a pointing look.

'I think he won't screw up with his child's life, at least not again, when he chooses the right side, he sticks with it.' Harry tried and now everyone looked at him, Luna with the faintest of smiles, Draco with surprise at the defense and Hermione in shock.

'Hermione?' Luna asked, wanting to know her opinion. 'You and I have raised 'Ana so far… you have a say in this as you have cherished her as your own,' Luna said and Hermione looked again at Luna, the two women were indeed great friends during and after the war, Hermione still remembered how Luna had helped her after Bellatrix's tortures at the Shell Cottage, that memory led her to glare at Draco again who was the one confirming who she was to Lestrange.

'I don't know, all I know is that I will support your choice because you're her mother and I, even as her Godmother, haven't her blood, and I don't want to have 'Ana one day hating me for being against her own father,' Hermione finally said, trying as always to be logical. 'But if he blows it once again, I can't guarantee anything about how I will act… Understood?' she said and the last question was towards Malfoy who nodded his head once and looked back at Luna.

'I guess we can try then,' Luna finally said and Draco hugged her tightly.

'Thank you…' he whispered and Hermione sighed as she looked at her friend in her old foe's arms. She would need days to accept facts but right now she just wanted to make sure Morgana would have some kind of connection to her dad. Only now Hermione realized the pointed chin and the shade of blond of the child's not being Luna's, only now the puzzle pieces clicked together.

'OK, I guess we should go now…' Harry said, knowing the two needed some time to talk and Hermione needed time to proceed everything in her head, like he did if he wanted to be honest.

'Wait, I want to give you something first,' Luna said as she reached for a small bag, very similar to the bag Hermione had with her in the Horcrux hunt. 'Inside, it's the tent I have for my trips, you're both still on vacations and you deserve some carefree days, considering all the things unfolding…' Luna said and for a moment both Harry and Hermione looked at her as if she knew what was on between them.

'This is a thank you from me, for taking care of Morgana. Hermione has told me about the Forest of Dean and how much she loves it, maybe you could go there and spend some days…' Luna added and both Harry and Hermione nodded their heads numbly, remembering the days they had been left alone in the forest, after Godric's Hollow, when Hermione had expressed her wish of staying there with Harry and grow old…

Harry's mind then went to Yaxley and the possible dangers the two of them could face all alone in a tent in the Forest of Dean, yet they had been safe in Hunt and this trip would have them finally alone to talk about their issues… and Hermione would definitely need sometime to accept Draco Malfoy as her Goddaughter's father and Harry's truth about Yaxley…

So Forest of Dean it is…


	9. Pandora's Box

Chapter Nine – Pandora's Box

They first had to inform McGonagall as there were still students in the castle and both Harry and Hermione had to take the permission and exclusion since they still had duties like the patrols and the walks around the grounds and in the forest to keep students in order. After they gathered some of their stuff and took Luna's magical bag, in silence, they moved to the Headmistress' office and gave the password to go up the stairs.

'Come in,' her voice was heard and both Harry and Hermione entered the room, smiling slightly at the old woman. 'Harry, Hermione,' the professor acknowledged two of her best students with their names informally.

'Professor,' Harry said with respect and Hermione gave a nod. The older woman gestured for them to sit down and they did so, their eyes glancing at the seemingly asleep forms of the previous Headmasters. Dumbledore only opened his eyes for a few seconds and grinned at the young people.

'How can I help you?' McGonagall asked and both Harry and Hermione looked back at her.

'We'd like to take permission so we can leave the castle for about a week, we'll be back on the second of January, we hope you can arrange something with this short notice about the patrols and the rest of our duties.' Hermione finally said and Minerva gave a nod and spoke.

'You're allowed to go.' She said softly and the two young people exhaled in both relief and worry, so they were going to solve it all, trapped in a tent with no more excuses…

'I hope you two can solve your issues… and enjoy your vacations away from Hogwarts,' Minerva said and both Harry and Hermione widened their eyes at the first part of her words, being accompanied by a small chuckle from one of the portraits…

'Thank you professor,' Harry finally said as Hermione stood up first, said her goodbye and left the office first. McGonagall looked at him with stern eyes the moment Hermione was out of the office and in the stairs leading down.

'Take care of her… she's not only my best student and employee, I consider her something very close to a daughter… I know about Yaxley, the ministry informed me, and I can guess some other things…' McGonagall said and Harry even shocked for this slight opening of his professor in personal matters, he nodded his head and sighed. He had to take care of her, he had to protect her and not hurt her… a lot of things to handle as it seemed.

The apparition sound echoed through the forest of Dean as the two showed up there, they were still mostly silent and uncomfortable yet either of them had dared to chicken out of this, they needed to talk.

Hermione looked at the river by the place they had apparated, it was almost the exact same post she had apparated them years ago… in the middle of the war, again it was snowy, cold yet utterly welcoming and utopian. She was ready to set the tent but noticed Harry raising his arms with his wand in hand and started casting the powerful spells they had used in the hunt and a few more he knew from Auror training, she frowned at him.

'Is this about your fears about Yaxley?' she asked as she looked at the bubbles of magic engulfing the place they would set the tent and the feet around it. They were in the middle of nowhere and as far as she knew Yaxley could even be injured.

'I don't want to take any chances,' Harry said simply with his back at her and he knew her frown was increasing but right that moment, while he tried his best to protect her, he needed to focus so the spells could be strong, seeing her eyes and frown wouldn't help in his already tired and vulnerable state.

'Fine…' he heard her sighing under her breath as she started setting the tent up, after a few moments, he heard the fabric of it being moved, signaling Hermione's entrance. 'Oh honestly,' she was heard again and Harry decided to join her after he was done with most of the spells. He got in the tent and for the first time felt like chuckling at the image before him.

This was probably the most eccentric tent ever decorated in the history of magical décor. The fabric on the walls of the tent were a dark blue mixed with silver. The ceiling of it was enchanted to look like a dark sky full of stars that tingled around. There was a colorful little living room with a red armchair and a golden couch, a slytherin-ish bathroom in grey and green and for the bedroom Luna had removed the bed and had set countless of pillows on a large mattress, ,creating something like the relaxing place of a Maharajah… the kitchen in Hufflepuff colors was almost not existed but thankfully had two cupboards full of food like spaghetti, cans of food and some drinks as wine along a magical sink and an oven.

'Well I like it,' Harry said with a smile that finally melted Hermione's irritation, it hadn't been for the place, even if it wasn't of her liking, it was mostly because of Harry's cold shoulder before that, she had to admit, Luna, even through weird ways, had style.

'There's just too much color…' Hermione said lightly and took out of her pocket the suitcase she had arranged, she had let Crookshanks back in Hogwarts, no need to take the poor cat in the middle of nowhere. She changed the size of her belongings and took it close to the "bed" Luna had made, opened the suitcase and took out another jumper to add to her blouse, the tent would need about two hours to get warm through the warming charms and now, since they didn't have to keep watch for Death Eaters, they'd be able to close the tent's opening entirely to keep warm.

Harry sat on the couch and looked at Hermione, they needed to talk and they needed to talk calmly, he outstretched his hand at her and spoke.

'I need to talk to you,' Harry said and Hermione felt her heart kicking in her chest as she glanced at the hand waiting hers to link to. She sighed, nodded and braced herself, she was a grown woman and she should have analyzed and think about it more deeply when she was making that deal months ago, she should have known better than falling so easily… in such traps of the heart.

She took his hand and moved around the couch so she could sit down next to Harry. Even if they had to touch a lot of rough patches, they were the best of friends, they trusted each other. Hermione held his hand even tighter as she saw his eyes falling in their links hands, she intertwined her fingers with his, she wouldn't dare talk about anything first so she expected him to do the talking for the first time.

Harry mustered all the courage he could find inside his heart, glanced at Hermione and then looked at their linked hands, he would give everything to keep her safe, to keep her hands warm and comforting. He had to do this.

'For the past weeks, Yaxley has been after you and I have been hiding this from you. He's been suspected for the murder of three muggleborns and the torturing of three more. The ministry ordered me to take care of you, or rather I took that responsibility upon me, your parents are under constant care from my Aurors, so Luna and Morgana are. In my last mission, he pointed out your whereabouts and he knows, he knows I—he knows you, and what you are to me, he knows and he wants to get to me through you. I know I should have told you, I know I should have done it the night I returned from the mission. But I didn't want you to get paranoid, you don't deserve more trouble, you deserve more pain and fear, you were right that night, I pushed you away but I did it only because I wanted you to be fine, safe…' Harry finally blurted out in a rush of explanations, self-blaming and self-excusing and confessions, he had been that close to say that Yaxley knew he loved her, that she was the one, but he held his tongue, his eyes still glued on their linked hands as Hermione had remained silent with her hand still in his. 'I am so sorry…' he finally said, still unable to look at her in the eyes.

There was silence and stillness for a moment but then, he felt Hermione's hand withdrawing from his and his heart ached, the same hand moved close to his face and lifted gently his chin so they could look at each other's eyes. He felt awful when he saw the tears gathering behind her warm orbs.

She had been surprised if not shocked when he started talking about Yaxley, she had thought he was ending their deal, or something similar but she didn't expect to hear the things she had suspected being true. So Yaxley was after her as to get to Harry for the fall of Voldemort and his own believes against Muggleborns. She could still remember those hard eyes, wanting to doom that poor muggleborn woman in Umbridge's court. And then the questions about her parents, Luna and Morgana were answered by Harry as long as they were formed in her head. And the anger that had started building inside her had been extinguished when his voice started to fail him, and he started explaining and admitting things. Her heart had given a kick when he tried to say about what Yaxley knew for her in Harry's life but then kept up with his words as not to miss anything. And now she was feeling her eyes filling with tears as she looked at the broken man before her, now she understood his lack of sleep, the small jumps he gave every time even because it was Crookshanks who just jumped on the bed. His unfocused gaze and his overprotective nature being almost unbearable, the spells cast outside this tent…

'Honestly?' she asked but didn't let him say a word. 'I feel like slapping you  _hard_  right now, because you pushed me away again, me of all people, when you know that I can accept everything from you, when you know it's me…' Hermione started and Harry sighed, deep down he knew, one more reason he hadn't told her her she was in danger, he was making it all too real and he had gotten to know her like no other man, both physically and emotionally… and he didn't want even to consider she could get in harm's way, but he couldn't tell her that… he couldn't tell her that Yaxley was right about him and her, he couldn't, at least not yet, not before she opened up first.

'But right now, all I want to do is thank you for taking care of me, once again, and do this as well.' Hermione added, snapping him out of this thoughts with her words that ended with her leaning closer and capturing his lips with hers. She couldn't get angry with him again, after all she had suspected Yaxley was after her, it hurt to know Harry had tried to push her away once more but she also knew he would always try to do that, no matter what, because he had that "saving people thing" she had told him about in their Hogwarts years… he was Harry and this was part of his, and in a way she loved it.

But as she kissed his lips gently and he responded with care and need, his arms wrapping around her slender form, as she moved her body on his lap in that slightly uncomfortable position on the couch, she didn't want to have him once again for her when he really was not, with herself in his arms, she found the courage she was lacking for all those weeks and broke the kiss so she could speak, once again she had to be the one to open Pandora's box, so be it.

'What are we doing here, Harry? What's this between us?' she asked in a rasped whisper as she broke the kiss and stopped him by the shoulder from resuming it. Harry took a deep breath and looked at her in the eyes, so she was opening the subject, she was giving them the chance, she was risking by having her pure heart worn proudly on her sleeve for him.

He knew her need to know the  _facts_  to have them in her bright mind, to hold onto them in times of doubt or fear, in times of darkness. And he needed to tell her, she was the only person who was that close to him after all, she was the one who smiled and made him smile too no matter what, for years now. She was the one he felt safe with, loved with, taken care of. She was the one who told him of braveness and friendship and… more important things. She was his first kiss and hug, the first hand that wrapped around his own not to drag him in a cupboard after some beating, but to hold onto him for support or encouragement, she was his backbone, for a long time his best friend, a sisterly figure, but not only that, she had been like a sister when they were very young, when he was choosing the members of his non-blood related family. She developed into more, into a figure of solace, support and care, into something like a wife even if wasn't always able to recognize it, and even more than that, she had turned out to be his soulmate.

'I… I love you,' he said the three simple words, syllables, sounds from between the lips that were formed for the first time by him. He never said it to his friends, Ginny or some other crush, date or relationship, he never said to people that had passed away, not even above their graves. But this woman there, on his lap before him, who looked at him with the purest and most beautiful eyes a human being could have, she deserved it all, for her loyalty, her care, her own love he knew, her very presence in his life, apart the times she actually saved him from death, Hermione  _was_  a huge part of Harry's very life.

'I love you,' she echoed his words and they knew, they meant it in all ways, their eyes spoke better than their lips, of course they always loved each other, but right now confessing this, finally taking it out of them, it was alleviating, liberating and utterly scary.

She wanted to be honest with him, she wasn't sure when it had started, was it in the weeks of their sexual deal? Before that in the years she felt the bursts of jealousy and actual pain when she saw him with someone else? Or even before that? When she felt her stomach dropping because he had kissed Cho and then she had mustered the fake smile when he kissed Ginny, when she nodded to herself knowing that Ginny would have chosen not to argue with him and fight with her life in the hunt, as always accepting what he thought he wanted while she was ready to throw herself in the fire for him? She couldn't place her finger on when it started, all she knew was that she was scared, because she was feeling that strong for the first time.

'I'm scared,' she admitted softly as they had remained still in their tangle of arms and legs on the couch, looking at each other in peace and understanding. He understood, because he felt the same, she was the most important person in his life, he didn't want to screw up with this, with her, she was Hermione and she was his, he didn't want to lose her, not her.

'I'm scared too, and the reason why is that it's you, the one I always cared about the most, the one who remained with me like no other,' Harry said as softly and his hand ran down her flowing curls.

'There are no rules and no friendcards, that's what scares me the most, I've never felt like that…' Hermione added to his own words, they were feeling the same, it was them, each other's greatest strength and greatest weakness.

'Lets be scared together, but this time, lets make our own rules, our own friendcards. Lets not follow the circumstances and the flow… lets do it together,' Harry whispered as his lips were close to hers, they both knew their misdoings during the war, the wrong impressions and fallen expectations… they both knew why they had pushed themselves in the wrong hands… but now, they could do it, now they were ready.

No more words were needed, she knew that, so she leaned once again and kissed him, slowly, almost carefully not to destroy what they had just decided to protect, their love. Harry responded to the kiss immediately, his arms tightening around each other as the kiss turned deeper and deeper but he broke it and hugged her tightly. It was about the new level in their relationship but it was also about the relief that washed over him for finally be open with her.

He had expected a fight, her screaming, him trying to salvage her trust, but they had grown up, sometimes he forgot that, and they were both mature to stand up to such challenges, challenges even made by them. He hugged her tightly and Hermione could feel his need for her support and care, she was both his lover and his friend even if one minute before he was deepening the kiss, now he needed that hug, with her head on his shoulder and her lips on his neck, she smiled as the lines of friendship and romance were blurred yet so utterly clear…

'I love you,' he repeated softly, these three words sounding so right and clear in his mind, when addressed to her. He kissed her neck and from there, they started again, their souls were soothed, now they needed to satisfy their bodies as well.

Hermione fumbled with his shirt, her lips biting on his neck sharply, breaking the command about the marks, as if it was still effective. Harry groaned and took of her sweater and blouse at the same time, leaving her in her bra and shivering before he could take off his own shirt and bring his body flat against hers.

'I missed you,' Hermione whispered and Harry grinned and nipped on her earlobe.

'It' has been not even three days…' He pointed out and heard her chuckle and then moan as his hand kneaded her breast, their lower bodies trying to increase the friction.

'Still… I missed you.' She said and took her hands behind her back to open her bra. Harry cupped the material in his hand and took it off her completely, whispering how beautiful she was before he could capture one nipple in his mouth. Hermione moaned loudly and hugged him closer to her body by the shoulder and head, her hand caressing his soft hair as his unshaved jaw's rubbing on her heated skin was one of her favorite things.

'Can we go to the bed?' Harry asked against her breast after a moment and Hermione nodded vigorously as she stood up first and helped him on his feet by giving him her hand. He took it, brought her closer and she hoisted her legs around his waist as he supported her from her bottom and back. They both kissed furiously with Hermione's hands caressing his bare chest, shoulders and head until they reached the mattress and pillows and Harry lowered Hermione there and the moment her back touched the soft materials. She unwrapped her legs from his waist but kept them open so he could remain between them.

'I won't ask if you're sure…' Harry pointed and Hermione actually grinned as he moved his upper body so he could take off her jeans and shoes, she pushed him back on top of him with her leg on his back.

'I won't wait for you take off our clothes the regular way,' she said with a smile and with a wave of her hand above their bodies her knickers and the rest of his clothes vanished, leaving them gasping and smiling wickedly against each other.

'Someone missed me,' Harry said teasingly as he started kissing her neck again, one of his hands holding most of his weight off her while the other traveled down. He reached between them and started teasing her. Hermione moaned and squirmed against him, her hands grasping at his shoulders and neck as he inserted first one and then two fingers inside her, she was very ready. 'Someone  _truly_ missed me…' he added and Hermione sighed and moaned his name.

'Keep talking if you want, just don't stop your hand,' Hermione gasped and he grinned and disobeyed. She glared at him as he stilled his fingers and her own hand moved between them, wrapping around him, he gasped and as his lips parted, she kissed him passionately, leaving him breathless.

'You think you're the only who can tease around here, Harry Potter?' Hermione whispered against his lips and he felt like dropping his head on her shoulder but instead of that, he resisted, moved his fingers just a bit more and then took them out of her completely. Before she could complain or even wandlessly hex him for that matter, he brought his fingers between their faces and put them in his mouth. Hermione was left gasping and whimpering as she watched him intensely, she had never been more aroused in her life.

'You're mine,' Harry whispered before she kissed him hard again, wanting to taste herself and his sweet mouth at the same time, her hand guiding him home.

He thrust smoothly inside her and all teasing was gone as they locked eyes, hands, and souls and started meeting each other in every thrust. They couldn't take their eyes off each other as Harry kept thrusting inside her while she kept her legs wide open for him, their hands holding each other in place as their eyes communicated while their lips only gasping breaths and shuttered lovewords.

'Promise me… we'll be fine,' Harry gasped as he kept thrusting, having her beneath him, with everything out in the open and clear between them, it was the best thing that ever happened to him, but he wanted her to reassure him.

'Promise… the same…oh…Harry!' Hermione moaned as they held each other close, she needed the same reassurance, their lips meeting before they could say something more.

'I promise,' Harry said honestly.

'I promise,' she echoed his words as honestly, before she could move his hands on his buttocks to make him move faster.

'I love… you,' Harry gasped against her as they moved faster and faster against each other in perfect harmony.

His words, their meaning, his touch, his body against hers, his hand clasping hers and his lips on her sweaty neck and chest, all these sensations hit her at the same time and she felt her body convulsing and arching in pleasure as the orgasm washed over her in waves of ecstasy. She felt him too reaching his own peak as she milked him for all he was worth.

They fell limp and spent on the sea of pillows, gasping hard and squirming in the aftershocks of their orgasms.

'You can breathe?' he asked softly and she only gave a happy sound. 'Good, because I'm not moving yet,' he said and heard her small chuckle from where his head was rested on her chest, he looked up at her the moment she looked down at him.

'I love you too,' she replied his previous statement and he smiled softly and kissed her breast before he could finally move from above her as to settle next to her, she moved closer and snuggled against him, her hand playing with the little hairs of his chest as her head rested on his shoulder. They remained in comfortable silence, their minds wandering in the happenings of the past days, they had finally come clean with each other, they would be careful for Yaxley, Ginny had finally backed off a little, Draco was Morgana's father and Luna was back…

'I can't believe it's Draco,' they said in unison and looked at each other before they could chuckle lightly.

'I know… I have been asking her for years and at the end, I thought he had died or something. I never imagine it would be her and Draco… Parkinson must be furious if she knows…' Hermione said and Harry nodded his head, remembering the poisonous girl from Slytherin.

'I think Malfoy will do the right moves this time, he's a lot of things but when he finally teams up with his family, he sticks with it,' Harry said and Hermione sighed and nodded.

'I just don't want him to be rubbing the wrong believes on Morgana…' Hermione said and Harry touched the hand that was caressing his chest, he could see the scars on her arm, he sighed and kissed the top of her head as his hand moved up and caressed the letters of the insult embed on her skin.

'I'm sure Luna would never allow such thing, Luna of all people knows how is to be different, but anyway I don't think he would dare do such thing, not after the war…' Harry whispered, the memory of her screams rushing back in his mind, making him shut his eyes in his try to chase them away. He felt Hermione kissing his chest and nodding her head.

'If he, his mother or Lucius dare try anything funny with Morgana…' Hermione whispered and Harry could feel her body stiffening in anger, he kissed her forehead before he could push her slowly on her back so he could hover above her on his side.

'We'll be there, and we'll hex their asses, same stands if they try anything funny with Teddy as the years go by,' Harry said and Hermione sighed again and nodded, Harry could see how overprotective she was of Morgana, he remembered the day he saw her with Morgana on her lap during that Quidditch match, she would be an amazing moth-

'Of course we'll stand for Teddy too,' Hermione interrupted his thoughts and he smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. 'Yet I admit I have to give Malfoy some time… a chance to prove himself.' Hermione said when the kiss was broken and Harry smiled as she wasn't ready to let it go. 'But if he dares harm a single hair from her head-' she was interrupted as he had resumed their kiss and she finally responded to it fully. 'Sorry for babbling over this…' she whispered when they broke the kiss, this was untypically their first vacation as a couple, she thought with an inner smile, she shouldn't be spoiling it with her plans for Draco Malfoy's murder.

'It's ok, I just want you to relax while we're here, we can hex him together the moment he steps a toe out of line…' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded her head. 'I'm a bit hungry, I brought some things from the kitchens but they need some ice to be preserved. I should go and fill a bucket with water from the river so we can freeze it with a spell. Then I'll make us some breakfast… or late snack.' Harry said and Hermione smiled and hugged him closer to her.

'You have thought of everything haven't you?' Hermione asked softly and he smiled and nuzzled his nose in her neck.

'Indeed I have,' Harry said with a smile and Hermione kissed his own neck, before she could bite on the bruise she had left earlier. 'You're such a wild wench…' he said with a grin and received yet another bite.

'You should start preparing the pan and oven and the things you brought, I'll go for the water, I want to help and trying to cook isn't my strong suit as you insist on rubbing on my face…' Hermione teased and Harry grinned and nodded before he could give her another kiss. One of her hands gripped one of the pillows and hit him with it on the head and shoulder, making him gasp and look at her in wonder.

'What was that for?' he asked and she grinned.

'Now that we're together, I'm done with your smart remarks about my cooking, you will teach me some recipes and from there I'll be able to manage!' Hermione said and Harry laughed but nodded, before he could grip a pillow too and attack her, they played for awhile until his stomach growled in protest for the lack of breakfast and postponing of their snack so they stood up, got dressed quickly again and left the mattress with the pillows.

Harry moved close to the kitchen area and grinned at Hermione who took the bucket and exited the tent, griping a scarf he had left in his arrival in the tent to wrap around her neck, they were still slightly sweaty from their lovemaking after all. Harry accioed his belonging and started unshrinking the various cans and cartons of food he had brought from the Hogwarts kitchens and Hermione's flat –it would have been a waste to let them rot there while they'd be away-, it had been around a minute since Hermione was out when his heart gave a hard kick at the sounds that reached his ears.

Hermione's scream of shock and pain, the bucket falling with a thud and water spilling on the ground and then Yaxley's voice, calling him from outside the tent…

'Come out, Potter! Look what I've got after days of spying on you two lovebirds!' the Death Eater's cold voice was heard and Harry felt his mind racing, had he missed some spell? Weren't they powerful enough because he was distracted with Hermione? Had she done something and broke them as she took the water? Was his fault she was captured in that madman's hands? Where was her wand?

His last question was answered as his eyes glanced at the couch, where she had left it before they could go to the mattress. She was unarmed, unprotected… when he had vowed to protect her. He felt his entire body moving on its own accord and only his hand worked in his will to grip his wand in his grasp, his heart was squeezed with terror.

He exited the tent and looked right before him, at two feet's distance was Yaxley, all battered and worn out, yet utterly insane and vicious, with Hermione in his arms, his large hand closing around her neck, her hands idle at her sides, not daring to move as she only looked at him from her half closed eyes, her chin lifted up much like when Bellatrix had held her against her in the Malfoy Manor, a dagger was the reason of her immobile state, ready to cut deep in her ribs from the left side.

'Dear Mr. Potter! The Master of Death…The Chosen one, the filthy half-blood who keeps mucking up his blood with this of a Mudblood, you really are like your father, Potter, you have the same taste in filthy whores.' Yaxley spitted and Harry was ready to move his wand but Yaxley poked Hermione harder with the dagger on her flesh, the peak of it making a hole in her clothes, scratching the skin and making her moan in pain. 'Uh uh uh… not a good idea while I have this little bird in my mercy huh?' Yaxley mocked Harry as he sniffed on Hermione's neck, where the scarf lay around her, very much like Scabior had done with her back in the war…

'I can smell you on her you know… pretty disgusting and abnormally arousing…' Yaxley commented and Harry felt his blood boiling as the Death Eater kept on sniffing and rubbing his ugly face against Hermione's skin with a sickening expression. Hermione could only whimper in protest as the hand on her neck tightened and the dagger remained pressed against her skin, small drops of blood starting to escape.

'Leave her be, you have nothing against her, it's all about me, tell me what you want and I'll do it,' Harry said as calmly as he could and that seemed to make Yaxley forget about Hermione for a moment as he looked at Harry, the young man was trying to think of a way to hit the Death Eater but Hermione's very body was working as a shield for him, he wouldn't be able to hex him without hurting the woman he loved.

'Don't you understand Potter? I have been watching for your whereabouts for weeks… I could have set the tent on fire and have you killed while you were screwing the puppet in my hands… but why not take over the power of the Elder Wand and have a little fun while doing so?' Yaxley wondered and Harry sighed, so it was about him being the Master of the Deathstick.

'Hurting her will only have you killed by me… disarm or kill or do whatever you want with me and take the power upon yourself, that's all it takes, but nor Hermione nor I know the whereabouts of the Elder Wand. Kill us and you'll never know who is the one with the knowledge of the location…' Harry said, he needed to save Hermione, a glance shared by the two of them was enough.

He had no idea where the Wand was indeed, McGonagall hadn't told him and he never had felt like asking, after the 2nd of May of 1998, when he left the Elder Wand in that office, he didn't seek for it. McGonagall had taken care of it and to this day, she was the only one knowing where it was since Harry was its master.

'Then I can torture her until you tell me who knows…' Yaxley spited angrily, he had probably thought Hermione knew as well as Harry where the wand was, this wasn't good news for him.

'Only Minerva McGonagall knows the whereabouts of the wand, you think you can get into Hogwarts, defeat that specific witch and have her giving you the location of the Deathstick?' Harry replied his threat with the truth once again and he could see Yaxley's eyes filling with more and more madness as his dreams and plans were collapsing, he needed one chance and he would kill the damn Death Eater.

'You're lying! Tell me where the wand is! Or I will open her from her ribs down to her hip like a pig!' Yaxley hollered and moved the dagger a bit higher in Hermione's side, closer to her heart, Harry felt his own heart aching at Hermione's pained eyes as the dagger pierced her skin there too. His heart was beating rapidly in terror, his blood boiling and running cold in his veins at the same time…

'Tell him, Harry… tell him where it is!' Hermione finally said, Harry glanced once again at her eyes and got it, they would improvise based on the Death Eater's madness as to earn some time more for Harry to make it and hex him.

'Ha! Looks like the wench here betrays you, Potter. Now tell me where the wand is!' Yaxley said again as Harry and Hermione were still looking at each other.

'The wand is always with me,' Harry lied finally and Yaxley's eyes widened, in his madness buying it. 'But you'll have it in your hands only if you release her, she has nothing to do with it, you can take the Deathstick from my dead hands but let her go…' Harry said calmly, daring to move a step closer.

'Summon the wand first,' Yaxley said and Harry braced himself.

'I will accept no games, release her first and then I'll do whatever you want,' Harry insisted and he found the perfect moment. Yaxley screamed he wouldn't be played at, Hermione elbowed him hard in the stomach and bowed as much as she could for Harry to take the opportunity.

'Avada Kedavra!' he screamed out loud, not missing his target, the Death Eater fell back in the snow with still the face of fury, pain and shock on. Harry rushed close to Hermione, she was curled on the ground, the waves of her hair mostly covering her as she remained to her knees.

'It's ok, Hermione, he's gone, let me help you,' Harry whispered but the moment Hermione moved her head to look at him, with eyes unfocused, he saw it. The pool of blood gathering at the snow, all flowing down from the wound in her side, the dagger seethed inside her ribs, high enough to possibly have injured her heart.

Harry fell on his knees as he took Hermione in his arms, she was gasping for breath, her eyes full of horror and terror. In his numb state, he didn't even know if he should withdrew the dagger from inside her, was it killing her quickly or was it slowing down because of the blood that was still held by?

'Hermione…' he only stammered as he looked at her, all promises and vows and words about protecting her broken as she squirmed in his arms, her blood slowly covering his hands and the snow close to them.

'I'm cold,' Hermione managed to whisper as Harry dared to move her closer to his own body, coaxing a moan of pain, he couldn't keep the dagger inside, he had no idea if it was magical or not, it could be burning her insides for all he knew. He withdrew the blade, Hermione's eyes snapped open in agony and her jaw dropped in a silent moan of pain, a couple of drops running down her jaw as more blood poured out of the wound.

'After all, I will miss your smart remarks about my cooking…' she whispered as her eyes flattered close for a moment, Harry shook his head furiously as he stood on his feet and wandlessly broke all the charms and apparated away as her breath was slowing and her eyes were closing…


	10. Life and Death

_Chapter Ten – Life and Death_

He could hear some thudding sounds, some sounds as if coming through water, he could hear a rapid heartbeat, the thudding of blood rushing through his head, cries, screams, commands and spells but all of them were just in a haze, in total it was like a buzz in his head.

He could smell the blood,  _her_  blood, on his hands, on his clothes, and it was probably on his face too because the moment he apparated at St. Mungo's , the healers took her away and he was sure he rubbed his face in desperate numbness.

For now he was all alone in the corridor, Hermione had been taken inside the room by various healers who rushed in and out of her room occasionally but Harry didn't dare move close and ask, her heart was probably injured and since they were in a rush, he didn't want to get in the way, he had done enough damage as it was already.

Guilt was griping around his heart, one moment they were confessing their love for each other, the next moment Yaxley was stabbing her because he wanted to get to Harry. How could he ever believe he would be left at peace, when the cruse of the Deathstick was now upon him? It had been years ever since the defeat of Voldemort and Harry had almost dared to believe he could be fine, that none would try to take the power of the greatest Hallow… he was so severely mistaken.

He wasn't sure for how long he was there but after a moment he felt a hand slipping in his palm as he just sat on a chair with his back bowed, his eyes blurry looking at the floor between his legs, he looked at the hand in his and realized it was a little hand. He raised his head and saw Morgana right before his face, looking at him seriously.

'Where is Mione, Harry?' the girl asked and the dream he had a few days back rushed in mind like a burning liquid, this same very girl may be standing before a tombstone in a matter of time for real. Harry tried to push that thought away, he looked next to Morgana and found Luna and to his mild surprise Draco there, looking at him. He wasn't sure how they got there or how they learnt about it but he could only look back at Morgana who waited for an answer that he couldn't give without collapsing.

'We'll wait here, sweetie, and the healers will tell us if we can see Mione,' Luna tried for her daughter with a calmed voice, it wasn't that dreamy and Harry felt even worse for it. 'I had been contacted by the hospital, Hermione and I have our floos for emergencies since you and Ron are usually away…' Luna said, answering Harry's inner question, he only gave a nod as Luna sat next to him and Draco nodded at Luna after a moment.

'Morgana, why don't we go to the giftshop of the hospital and buy a nice card for Hermione to read when she'll be ok?' Draco asked and Harry looked at him for a moment, obviously he and Luna hadn't missed time to have Morgana meeting Draco, probably as a friend for now.

How things can change… one person comes and may stay forever, and another maybe lost forever… Morgana looked at Harry for a moment longer, her sincere eyes piercing right through him.

'If she's up before I'm back, tell her I love her ok, Harry?' Morgana asked and Harry felt a rush of emotion suffocating him, he could only nod numbly as Draco took the hand he was holding and took the girl away. For a moment Harry felt like beating Draco, he reminded him of the past, he reminded him of Yaxley and Bellatrix and all these people were after him and Hermione, and one of them made it to reach them after all this time.

'It's not his fault,' Luna's sweet voice was heard from next to him and Harry finally took a deep breath and burst into sobs of desperation.

'I thought she would be ok, I thought… one moment she was hitting him to get free the next moment the snow was all covered in her blood, Luna.' Harry said in a chocked breath and Luna placed one arm around him while he leaned closer for support. 'I can't lose her, I have lost everyone else from time to time, some of them died, some of them just left, but not her, she was always there… we had just talked… we were fine, we were together… she just went out to bring some water…I don't know how he got through the spells, I can't figure it out right now, all I want is to have her back,' Harry went on and Luna could only rub his back with her hand, nodding to everything he was saying.

'I know, Harry… she will pull through, she has been through a lot, she's a fighter,' Luna said soothingly and Harry felt like bursting more at the memories of what both he and Hermione had been through. It was a few moments more and McGonagall with Hagrid and Neville showed up as well. 'I called them, I'm sure they'd want to be here,' Luna said and Harry only shrugged. 'Should I call her parents?' she asked softly as the other three approached, Harry shook his head, he could only imagine Jane's fearful eyes and it hurt.

'No, not yet, summon Ron though, he needs to be here as well,' Harry said and Luna gave a nod and excused herself. It was Neville who took her seat and patted Harry's shoulder.

'She'll be alright, Harry, Hermione is powerful, she'll make it,' Neville said and Harry could only give another nod, he didn't dare look at Minerva, it was mare hours from when she told him to keep Hermione safe and now they were in the corridor of the hospital. He only glanced at her after a moment and regretted it as he saw the old woman's desperate expression.

Luna returned about five minutes later with one of Harry's co-aurors, Nigel Emerson, Harry felt his body rising as his colleague moved close.

'Her parents?' he asked fearfully and Nigel shook his head, coaxing a breath escaping Harry.

'The healers contacted the Ministry about what happened, you should have contact with us, Harry,' Nigel said but his voice was soft before Harry's blooded and destroyed exterior. 'But… I get it, I'm sure you don't want to deal with a lot of things but right now they do not even know what happened with you and Miss Granger so I'm here to extract the memory for a pensive review of the crime, I'm sure because of the shock you don't remember a lot of things. But we need to learn what happened with Yaxley,' Nigel said and Harry sighed, he could remember most of it indeed, the memory would help them as Harry wasn't ready yet to talk about anything, only that danger was away.

'I killed him,' Harry said and Nigel only nodded in silence as Minerva, Hagrid and Neville looked at him in mild surprise. Nigel handed Harry a vial and Harry took his wand with still blooded hands, tapped his temple and allowed the memory to leave his mind carefully, he still cling to it, the blood, Hermione's face, everything so he needed to be careful. He put it in the vial and Emerson took it from him.

'You can stay here, I'll take care of everything,' he said and Harry only nodded to him in thanks.

That moment the door of the room Hermione was kept in, was opened and a man in green robes came out, he looked tired, his robes had blood on them and he looked at the people with inquiring eyes.

'Is here the person who was at the time of the injury of Miss Granger?' he asked and Harry moved closer, the rest stayed back and waited but the healer gestured for Harry to move through the door. Harry felt his heart kicking as he moved in the room, he couldn't see the bed as there were curtains around it and he waited for the healer who closed the door and started talking while the rest were still around Hermione from behind the curtain.

'Mr. Potter, I assume I don't have to call the Aurors and capture you as a suspect of miss. Granger's attack?' the healer asked and Harry couldn't stop himself from asking than answering.

'Is she going to be alright?' he asked and the healer shook his head for a moment.

'That will depend upon your answers,' he said and Harry sighed and shook his head as well.

'I just gave the memory for a pensive examination to Auror Emerson, it was Yaxley who injured her with a dagger that will probably be picked up from the camping place Hermione and I were in the forest of Dean, now is she going to be alright?' Harry answered what the healer wanted and then asked once again while the healer scribed down on a parchment.

'Was the dagger of some specific metal that can work as a conductor to magic? Because the dagger was indeed enchanted but I need to know specifics.' The healer went on as if he hadn't heard Harry, a fact that infuriated the young wizard.

'I don't know, I didn't pay attention, one moment he was holding it up against her side the next I was taking it…out of her body,  _will she be ok?'_ Harry answered once more and then asked once again, he was even surprised with himself for not having burst to the bed already but the damn healer had said he needed questions.

'I see, do you know if Miss Granger was intimate with someone for the past month or so?' the healer asked and Harry looked at him with a deep frown.

'What that has to do with anything?' he asked and the healer sighed and looked at Harry patiently.

'I have my reasons Mr. Potter and I'm not able to answer if not to the right person-'

'I'm the right person!'

'So she has been intimate with you for the past weeks?' the healer asked and Harry ran a hand through his messier than ever hair and scratched his unshaved face in exasperation.

'Yes, we've been together for the past three months and three weeks, now what is going on?' Harry asked finally losing his temper and rising his voice, the healer seemed to soften up.

'Mr. Potter, Miss Granger is probably not aware of it but she's about two weeks pregnant,' the healer said and Harry felt his heart dropping. Hermione… she was with child… and…but how? They had been using protection from the moment they made the deal, this wasn't what he expected to hear. Within moments terror suffocated him, she was with child, the baby was in danger… a baby.

'Hang on, we've been using protection, she can't be pregnant.' Harry finally said but the healer shook his head.

'Mr. Potter, you had used the plain contraceptive charm for both sides?' he asked and Harry nodded, remembering the night Hermione had cast the spells. 'And in the past three months and three weeks, have you been treated by healers because you had been attacked in time of duty?' the healer asked and Harry's eyes widened, he got how it happened but he could only nod to have the healer saying it out loud himself.

'When you're under attack by spells of offensive nature, the healers need to undo all spells binding your body in order to repair magically the injures without mingling the magic in the organs. Basically the healers broke all spells on you as to heal you and when the spell was broken on you, the male participant, it was also broken on Miss. Granger as this is the point of the contraceptive charm on both sides. I suppose you forgot to remake the spell ever since that time so she conceived approximately eighteen days ago…' the healer said and Harry felt like collapsing. Hermione was pregnant and injured.

'Please tell me how she is,' Harry begged this time and the healer seemed friendlier or at least more considerate now that he had taken the answers he needed.

'Mr. Potter, I won't lie to you, right now her condition is critical, you see even if we repaired the damage inside her body, her heart was fractured and will need hours to completely heal through the spells and healing potions that run in her system right now. The biggest problem however is Miss Granger's levels of magic. You see, a pregnant woman is used on the magical levels of the child from the moment of the conception and on but in this case, she's been stabbed by a magical object and the wound is very close to her heart that will need time to heal. Her body is struggling to keep up with the changes and her heart is overworking right now for the entire body even though injured, if the struggle gets too much we'll have to somehow bring magic to lower levels.' The healer said and Harry looked at him with a frown, he knew he wouldn't like it.

'And how is the supposed to be done, why you're not doing it right now?' he asked quietly, dangerously for the answer.

'If her injured heart can't keep up overworking in the next hours for her body to take the levels down the natural way, she'll die of a heart attack. If we reach this point, as to prevent that, we will have to take down the levels by stopping the pregnancy…' the healer said and Harry didn't even realize his outburst as he gripped the healer and slammed him against the wall. No, he wouldn't lose Hermione or the little one, it still hadn't sunk in but inside the woman he loved, his child was growing and all his instincts, all his love and all his very  _being_  was trying to protect that little human in its mum's womb.

'You better not reach that point then!' Harry hissed close to the healer's face in fury and the other man tried to push Harry away. Harry took a few deep breaths and looked at the healer, his eyes were apologizing and the healer could see that so he nodded, probably used on such outbursts from desperate people. 'Is… is the baby alright so far?' Harry asked, his voice trembling, the baby, it was still enormous for him to take down but it was right there, behind the curtain, under Hermione's skin, getting bigger and bigger with every moment while the heart of its mother struggled to keep both alive.

'So far so good, its magical levels accelerated the moment of the attack as nature always tries to save the child as well as the mother, it's not easy for magical children to be miscarried as their magic protects them.' The healer said and Harry gave the faintest of smiles for the first time in all these hours of agony, he liked to think of his child as a fighter already.

'Can I go and-'

'Of course, just allow me to perform some sterilizing charms on you so she won't have infections through the respiratory system.' The healer said and Harry only nodded and allowed the healer to cast the spells, in a matter of moments he was all cleaned up and refreshed only in appearance as his eyes and posture were still defeated.

Harry moved closer to the curtain that separated him from Hermione and pushed it aside, his eyes locked on her pale, seemingly peaceful face, she was covered up to the waist with a blanket and was in one of the hospital's gowns. The healers around her retreated and the healer who had informed Harry asked him to call any time he would see some difference.

'In case she starts struggling to breathe, or a light glow appears on the skin above her heart, her heart is failing, you will have to summon us.' The healer said and Harry nodded only to show he understood, he didn't even want to think about it.

He was soon left alone with Hermione in the room, he took a seat next to her bed and took her limb hand in his, he leaned down and kissed her knuckles, he could feel the tears gathering behind his eyes once again.

'We failed our promises as a couple and we hadn't even had an hour officially together…' he whispered with a sad chuckle as he looked at her face, his eyes slowly moved to her flat stomach, covered by the blanket. 'I'm begging you, hold on for a little more, until your heart is completely healed… you don't know it and I'm sure you didn't want it to be like this but if you don't hold now, they will have to… stop it.' Harry whispered again, not being able to actually say out loud the possibility of stopping the pregnancy. 'And I don't want it to be stopped… I want it, him or her to be screaming by our bedside in a few months, and having you shoving me out of bed to fetch the diapers while you'll be feeding our child. I want it to be there with us.' Harry added in an equally broken whisper before he could sigh and take away the tears.

'Everyone expected me to protect you, take care of you, Minerva, the aurors, your parents, myself… I told you about Yaxley too late, you didn't realize the size of the problem…' Harry whispered, if only she had taken her wand with her. 'But even if you had, you'll never be safe with me, no one will ever be safe with me thanks to this damned destiny…' Harry kept on with his whispers, he knew it was the truth, he knew he would never be normal, there would always be someone after him, for the wand, for some kind of revenge…

But he also knew Hermione would never leave his side, there was no argument in this case, she would always be there, like she had been during the war…

'I know you won't want to leave my side and I know pushing you away just won't work, but please, make it this time as well, for both you and—our baby, and I will be better, more careful, more thoughtful. If I have to, I will live in constant vigilance for you and the baby to be ok, but please, just one more time…' Harry urged and brought her hand back to his lips. One of his own hands moved on her stomach, he slipped his hand under the blanket and he touched her warm body. She looked so peaceful in her slumber and knowing that beneath his hand, there was a little baby growing, their baby growing… his heart felt lighter and heavier at the same time.

There was not even a question in his head about the baby, if they made it tonight it would be the three of them in the future. It would be a shock yes but right now, before the terror of losing one of them, Harry couldn't consider the parental fears and confusions as problems… the only thing he could think of was a little child, all healthy and beautiful in Hermione's arms.

After some time, Harry had no idea how long he was in there, holding Hermione's hand and thinking about everything, his eyes always looking fearfully at the spot Dolohov hat cursed her in case her skin glowed, the door opened and Ron's screwed-in-worry face popped up from behind the curtain.

His eyes lost their usual cheerful light the moment he saw Hermione on the mattress, all pale and unmoving and Harry by her side, defeated and exhausted. He had only the strength to nod his head in acknowledge as Ron took another chair and sat on the opposite side of Hermione's, holding her other hand for a moment before he could touch her forehead to have an idea of her temperature. He withdrew his hands and rubbed his own face with them.

'They told me about Yaxley, they said that some aurors have been sent in the scene and they figured he made it to include himself in the spells you were casting, he was under a camouflage spell in the water of the river, you couldn't possibly know he was there.' Ron said and Harry only nodded his head, again to show mostly that he was listening, he knew Ron was trying to take the blame from him but that wouldn't happen anytime soon, he should have thought better ways of protecting the tent and the surrounding area.

The two remained in silence, with Harry looking up and down at Hermione, her face and her stomach as he held her hands with both of his and Ron having crossed his arms before his chest and waiting patiently as well. As Harry could understand from his friend's clothes, he had been in practice when the news reached him.

'So you and Hermione were back in the forest when he found you?' Ron finally asked after all that time of silence. Harry felt spent of any kind of energy to try and lie to Ron right that moment but he only nodded to show signs of understanding. 'And what exactly were you doing there on your own? I thought Ginny had sent that letter for you to join us for Christmas.' Ron said, his voice was calm and his tone had nothing accusing but right now Harry just wanted the world to shut up and pray for Hermione to be ok.

'We wanted vacations, just to clean our heads,' Harry finally said, his voice rough and tired, Ron only nodded and the two fell in silence again.

'So I guess I was right and you were wrong then…' Ron said after a long stretch of silence, Harry looked at him from above Hermione's clasped hand with his own.

'About what?' Harry asked in a small voice.

'She chose you indeed and she's not like a sister to you…' Ron said calmly, Harry thought of denying, brushing it off or pretending he doesn't understand but he could see in Ron's eyes, he knew that if they made it through the next hours, Ron would be meeting their child in a few months and if they didn't, he would be learning of how Hermione survived so there was no use of lying once again.

'I swear there was nothing between us back then, Ron, but you're right,' Harry finally admitted and Ron sighed and moved forward, so he could rest his elbows on the mattress.

'I know for back then, but back then we were all wrapped up in how things were set, there was  _always_  something between you two…we just had all to accept that, and before anyone else, you and Hermione had to do accept it.' Ron said and Harry could see that if they pulled through that too, Ron would be there for them.

'I swear I never meant for her to get hurt,' Harry whispered and Ron sighed heavily and nodded his head slowly.

'And that's why I didn't burst inside asking for your head on a plate, mate. I accept what you two want to do, you two and I had our rough spots through the years, I made mistakes, a lot of mistakes with the both of you, but I always returned, this time I'm going nowhere, I'll be here. And I know she's in good hands, she's not my girlfriend or crush anymore but she's my best friend, the one who needs only one scold to make me see I act the wrong way and you two, even with the distance between us now, you two are my best friends.' Ron said honestly and Harry looked at Ron only in mild surprise, they had a similar conversation back in the lake of Hogwarts a few weeks ago. 'Cherish her, make sure she'll be happy after tonight, as she deserves.' Ron added and Harry gave his first true smile after what happened, the certainty in Ron's tone gave him strength.

'I will Ron, I promise,' Harry said and this time, if they were to get out of this intact, he would do everything to keep that promise.

'It won't be that difficult after all right? You were always the one to make her smile more than make her cry…' Ron added and Harry smiled at him again, maybe it was better for him to learn the whole truth now.

'Ron…' Harry started and his friend looked at him expectantly. 'She-she's pregnant, two weeks give or take, if things go bad tonight, they will have to stop the pregnancy to save her, however if she and the baby make it-'

'I will be his Godfather and I don't care if she has booked Luna or something, my Godson will have the best Godfather in the whole bloody world and he will be with me for every Quidditch Cup. Make sure to tell her that because I won't deal with her rubbish about books and studying.' Ron said and Harry smiled at his friend, he knew this was a stretch for Ron, but he could also see that his friend meant his words, he wasn't going anywhere this time, third time wouldn't be the charm.

'I will, the moment she's up and aware of being a mum in a few months,' Harry said with a smile as he looked at Hermione, Ron's good nature was contagious at those moments.

'I'm sure she'll make it, mate, I mean she's Hermione and there is your spawn there all powerful and stuff, they'll both make it,' Ron said and Harry gave another smile and sighed as he kissed Hermione's knuckles.

They fell in silence again, a silence that held hours if they were in counting. Harry was mostly staring at Hermione for any kind of reaction while Ron was looking at everything around him. They had nothing more to say, they both wanted Hermione to be up, they knew there could be only two visitors for intense care patients and the rest would want to see her too but right now Harry wasn't going anywhere even if the hospital was to be set on fire and Ron didn't want to leave either so they both stood there, waiting in those uncomfortable chairs for the girl of their little trio to get better.

Harry was still staring at Hermione's so familiar face when he suddenly felt her limp hand griping his, a heartbeat later and her body jerked in a spasm and then arched like a bow. Harry shot up from his chair and tried to hold Hermione's shoulder and neck as her eyes snapped open and looked at him in the same agony they had done before. Harry watched her in terror as she grasped his arms and tried to speak.

'Can't breathe,' she gasped and Harry looked a bit lower on her chest, the skin above her heart had started to glow, his own heart kicked as he knew what that meant, he looked at Ron.

'Go and summon a healer, her heart is failing! Now!' Harry commanded his friend who only nodded numbly and stumbled out of the room, knocking the chair over in his try to go faster. Harry remained there to struggle with Hermione.

'Please calm down, it will be alright, we'll make it!' Harry tried, he wouldn't breakdown now, the adrenaline was too high, but soon, when she was saved and back to sleep, he would have all the time of the world to mourn for something that didn't make it to survive more than three weeks. He pressed his hand on Hermione's chest, where her heart was struggling and felt his heart burning as Hermione stilled on the bed, her eyes still wide, yet her breath finally coming in chopped doses.

Harry's palm felt as if touching lava as he kept it there but he didn't dare withdraw it, he could see the glow still there but as he kept his hand, he thought it was getting smaller and smaller underneath his palm. The healers burst into the room the moment Harry felt his hand jerking, Hermione suddenly taking a huge gulp of breath and his legs giving out and having him collapsing on his knees.

The healers rushed in two small groups, one close to Hermione while the other to Harry who was feeling as if he weighted a ton and he felt a headache as piercing as the ones he had back in the war, when Voldemort was still alive.

'I'm fine,' he lied as the healers tried to help him.

'Harry?' he heard her voice and for a moment, indeed he felt better.

'He will be alright in a few minutes, Miss Granger, now stay still so I can see what happened here,' a healer was heard and Harry looked at Hermione as they helped him on his feet, the people helping him, casting spells as he could only reach and take Hermione's hand. She was still pale and exhausted but her eyes were vivid and her hand was warm.

The healers conjured another bed for Harry but he refused and sat on Hermione's bed, close to her laying form so they wouldn't have to break their hold. The spells worked after a few tries and Harry felt slightly better.

'Mr. Potter, it's safe for me to say that you saved Miss Granger's life here. It's not easy to achieve what you've done but sometimes our own bodies work as conductors of magic, you basically absorbed the extra amount of magic in Miss Granger's body that were created by the dagger. But now I need you to lay down so I can run more tests on you to make sure you'll be ok in the next hours.' The healer was saying but Harry could only lock eyes with Hermione before he felt the healers actually shoving him on the bed that they pushed close to Hermione's since they could see they wouldn't win the battle of having him away from her.

'Is she alright now?' Harry asked pointedly at the healer who nodded after a small wave above her front, making sure with a wandless spell the baby was still fine.

'Weak for now but fine.' He said and Harry sighed and nodded his head as Hermione was still too weak to speak but her smile was radiant.

The healers were all over Harry for a few minutes, actually changing him into hospital pajamas and having him down, he didn't mind as apart the headache and the heaviness, he could look and touch Hermione.

'I'm sure your body will be able to absorb the extra energy soon, but I need you to stay here.' The healer said and Harry smiled.

'I'm not planning on going anywhere.' He said honestly, the healers left again after a few more minutes of doing their duty and Harry and Hermione were left alone.

'What…?' she asked softly and Harry touched her lips with his finger, hushing her.

'Don't talk, you need the energy,' Harry whispered close to her as he moved the closest he could go on their joined beds. 'The dagger was magical and it disturbed your magical levels as there were already changed. Your body would have reacted in a better way, with a milder reaction like mine is doing right now but your heart was fractured and they were afraid it would fail due to overworking for your magic.' Harry explained with details but Hermione had frowned and he knew which part made her wonder.

'Well your levels were already changed… because,' Harry took a deep breath to finally say it our loud to her too. 'You're pregnant, Hermione, eighteen days pregnant,' Harry said softly and Hermione's eyes widened but Harry could see, not in terror or something similar but in surprise.

'We failed to remake the contraceptive charm after the mission, they had broken all the spells like they always do but we hadn't thought of that so the spell was broken, I guess that makes us having broken almost all our commands.' Harry said with a smile but Hermione was looking at him in uncertainty.

'Are you… are you… happy with this?' she asked with her voice hoarse and tired, Harry smiled and cupped her face in his hand, his eyes looking in hers.

'You can't even imagine how much,' he whispered and Hermione smiled. 'And you?' he asked softly and she smiled slightly.

'As long as you teach me how to cook for her,' Hermione said weakly and they both chuckled and smiled at each other. Harry couldn't stop, he leaned closer and gave her a soft kiss, just to show her his relief and need.

'Thanks for making it once again, for pulling through,' Harry whispered as he touched his forehead on hers, he didn't need to tell her what would be the option if her heart was to fail, he didn't have to upset her, what mattered was that they were out of the woods.

'Well I had help,' Hermione whispered close to him and wrapped a weak arm around him.

'I think camping is awful for us… first the World Quidditch cup, then Ron left, then I got bitten by Nagini, I let you so foolishly to get hurt… and now we're both in the hospital. I think we're done with it.' Harry said softly in an attempt for humor but Hermione sobered up and shook her head against the pillow.

'It's not your fault,' Hermione whispered and Harry sighed, serious as well.

'It is, it will always be because of who I am, but I swear this time, I will become better, I will keep you and the baby safe,' Harry said and Hermione sighed and frowned.

'You have that saving people thing, but I don't want you to be anything more or less than what you are now: Harry, just Harry… my Harry…' Hermione whispered and he sighed and touched her forehead with his again, even if he had given the memory, the whisper of it was still there, her blood, her pain, the blooded snow…

'I'm so sorry…' he whispered in regret and guilt as he closed his eyes, Hermione tried to sooth him with her touch.

'Don't, we're alright, the three of us are alright,' Hermione whispered and Harry looked at her again.

'I love you, Hermione, so much,' Harry said and Hermione finally gave a small smile and kissed his lips softly.

'I know… and that makes me feel safe, no matter what, knowing you will be there makes me feel safe and happy, isn't that enough for us?' Hermione wondered softly and Harry smiled and nodded, it was, because he had her, the woman who was always there and he would be there as well, by her side like all the time, accepting and loving each other for what they are.

'It's everything for us…' he confirmed and she smiled and kissed him once again.


	11. Home

_Epilogue – Home_

' _If it's a boy, it's mine!'_

' _Ronald, be serious, it will be a girl and I will be her Godmother,'_

' _Keep dreaming, Loony!'_

' _Hey! Don't talk to her like that …'_

' _Thank you, Draco… and stop shouting, Ronald, Morgana is asleep.'_

' _She's been asleep in Malfoy's arms ever since Hermione went into labor and didn't even stir with all the screams… I don't think my bloody voice will wake her up…'_

' _Again, keep your voice down and mind the language!'_

' _Oh shut up, Malfoy.'_

' _So what happened?'_

' _Hey Neville, we don't know yet, Madame Pomfrey kicked us out after awhile, how come you're still awake?'_

' _You're kidding? All the students are trying to get here… Filtch is furious…'_

' _Where's the lit'le baby?'_

' _Hey you Hagrid! We don't know yet, we're waiting for my Godson to be born, Hermione has stopped screaming for awhile now but Pomfrey almost hexed our asses when we tried to open the door…'_

' _Ronald! Language! And it's a girl therefore my godchild!_

' _It's a boy!'_

' _It's a girl!'_

' _I can't believe Harry and Hermione let it to us to figure this shit out! But anyway I know them the most so I should be the Godfather no matter what, but since I'm a good person, if it's a girl, it's yours, Loon-Luna.'_

' _I know them as well and Hermione is Morgana's Godmother, so I must be her baby's Godmother as well, our daughters will be like sisters! And since you're a good person, you should start liking the idea of a little girl that will have me as her Godmother…'_

' _Oh whatever… you'll have my Gryffindor Godson proving you wrong!'_

' _Yeah… after my Ravenclaw Goddaughter kicks some ass…'_

' _And then you say about my language before Morgana!'_

' _I'm her mother! I can say whatever I want before her…and she's asleep…'_

' _UURG! Whatever!'_

' _Mr. Weasley, Miss Lovegood, what is all this commotion about? What is happening with the baby?'_

'Finally, she will make them shut up…' Hermione whispered as both she and Harry were spooned on the infirmary's bed, both gazing at their pride and joy in a buddle of blankets close to Hermione's body. Harry's arms were wrapped around her as they were finally relaxing after the long labor. He chuckled and kissed her drying from sweat hair as he nuzzled his nose in her shoulder.

'You sure alright? Don't you want me to call Madame Pomfrey again?' Harry asked in a whisper and Hermione smiled and turned her head the best she could to look at him.

'I'm fine, just sore, she'll be back in awhile to show me how to feed our little one, after all… let me enjoy you two while I can… these barbarians will be storming here soon…' Hermione said softly and Harry smiled and kissed her lips tenderly.

'You did amazingly,' Harry praised her gently and she smiled and kissed his lips this time.

'Thank you… and I'm sorry for your hand…' Hermione whispered and Harry chuckled and kissed her once again, his hand was still in pain from her grasp, he moved it closer to hers and intertwined his fingers with hers.

'Don't even mention it, you were through far worse than that…' he said quietly and they smiled at each other.

Hermione smiled at her future husband, they hadn't rushed the whole deal of the wedding, it would happen in the future,  _near_  future possibly but Hermione didn't feel like signing a contract would make big difference, she had been pregnant and that had needed a few weeks to sink in, she and Harry were becoming an official family quickly and soon, her belly was grown and her baby was kicking inside.

She had been proud and terrified at the prospective of a child but she wouldn't have it any other way, the day she learnt she was pregnant, after almost losing the battle from the attack… she knew it was as it should always have been she and Harry, and a baby of theirs. It wasn't either too soon or too late, they knew each other for years, they loved each other and the baby only seemed as a sign for them to move on faster, they had wasted enough time as it was already.

And now here they were, in their true home, Hogwarts, the place that accepted them when they were the outcasts from the muggle world, the home that taught them so many things, the place they defended in the war, the place they remade with so many other people after it, the place that became their home for the past months once again, ever since Hermione had taken the position of the teacher… now in the new term, both she and Harry would be full time teachers, she of Transfigurations like before and Harry of the Defense Against the Dark Arts… taking the position so many others had, probably it was for him and it would finally be at peace with one person teaching…

Hogwarts was the place they conceived their child, they realized what they wanted from each other and fought for it, the place they loved each other with no fear of being exposed or hurt, and now it was the place their child was born into… the first baby to be born in the school in centuries.

' _Out of my way, please, I'm the headmistress and I will go in first.'_ Minerva was heard and Harry chuckled and sighed. Minerva has been ecstatic with the news of the baby –and Harry and Hermione remaining in Hogwarts- even if she made sure to be stoic, she had helped a lot to prepare the arrival of the new Potter.

They had kept their tower, only they turned Harry's room into the nursery as he moved "officially" to Hermione's chamber. They kept Morgana's room as well, for the girl to visit them at anytime in the future but they added one more room for Teddy so he could be there as well. Hogwarts was their home and that tower would keep the little family for years to come.

Harry helped Hermione to sat up as obviously their alone-time with the baby for the first time was coming to an end, they were surprised the people outside hadn't burst in already. Hermione took in her arms the little buddle of white blankets the moment Madame Pomfrey came out of her office, where she had been cleaning herself and was finishing documents and certificates for the birth of the little one and potions for Hermione's quick recovery. She nodded at the couple for confirmation and reached for the doors, opened them and bowed in respect for McGonagall who almost burst inside with her eyes shining in joy as she saw her favorite students with their child.

'Dearest Merlin!' Minerva whispered as she moved closer, with Ron, Luna, Draco, Hagrid and Neville trailing behind her quickly to surround the bed Hermione was on. Morgana was asleep in Draco's arms who kissed her forehead and whispered for her to wake up gently.

'Professor?' Hermione said with a small smile of pride as she showed her baby with Harry next to her, 'Guys…' she added and mostly looked at Ron, Luna, Hagrid and Neville. She then looked at Harry who only nodded as well in pride and smiled. 'We decided to go with a long name, so this is Jasmine Luna Minerva Potter…' Hermione said with a small blush. Luna squealed and jumped up and down on her feet as Ron only gave a good nature frown but smiled as he looked at the tiny baby. Minerva stared at Hermione and Harry for a few long moments before she could hug Harry with one arm close to her and then actually kiss Hermione's forehead and caress the little baby's mop of dark hair.

'Thank you…' she whispered in a small stammer of emotion. Harry and Hermione had been thinking over this for a long time, they wanted to honor Harry's mother but Lily Potter had been only one and they didn't want to mark their child with that name. They wanted their daughter to have a different name, a different life and certainly a happier end… So they would honor her by giving a flower name to their baby, if it was a girl, like the Evans had done, so Jasmine was the first choice. Then they wanted to honor Luna, for her friendship, her unconditional faith and Luna was second in the list. And then as they had curled close to each other in their bed in that same castle one night, they knew they wouldn't have this safety in that temple of education and magic if it wasn't for Professor McGonagall and her strength to stand up against all that was evil, so Minerva was the final name they had decided upon. They still had the name for a boy, but that could be used in the future.

'No need to thank us, professor, we know how much you care for her…' Hermione said with her voice a bit hoarse after all the time she had been screaming during the labor. Minerva smiled and Hermione gestured for her to hold the baby. The professor seemed even more surprised but her eyes were full of joyous tears as she held the tiny baby, she was the first one after her parents and Madame Pomfrey to hold little Jasmine.

'She's the first baby to be born in this very castle ever since Helena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff's son, little Edward… she's so beautiful, a brave Gryffindor I'm sure…' Minerva said proudly and both Harry and Hermione smiled and nodded. Obviously Jasmine had just gained a very good grandmother to take care of her during her Hogwarts years. 'And if she's half good as you were, Harry, we'll have the Quidditch cup in our house for seven years…' Minerva added with humor and the two Gryffindor parents, Ron, Neville and Hagrid grinned as Luna only rolled her eyes playfully and Draco just shook his head.

'Not if my Morgana here is to be seeker for Ravenclaw or Slytherin…' he said but everyone could hear he didn't mean something bad by it. Morgana had finally fully waken and looked at Hermione first with surprise all over her little face.

'Hermione? My cousin is here?' she asked and Hermione smiled and opened her arms, the girl moved on the bed's mattress and hugged Hermione tightly before Hermione could have her by her side, between her and Harry as Minerva gave the baby back to Harry who held his little daughter carefully and showed her to Morgana who cooed happily.

'So this is my best friend? She's so cute! I was that little?' the girl asked over excitedly and Hermione and Luna nodded their heads as Luna spoke, passing over Ron rather triumphal…

'Yes sweetie, this is my Goddaughter, little Jasmine and she will be like a cousin to you, your best friend possibly, and yes you were that small…' Luna said as she took her own child in her arms for Harry to sit better by Hermione's side, they both looked at Ron after that who only grinned.

'You better get to work into making my Godson… I didn't buy a bloody collection of child-broomsticks for little ones from one to ten years of age, for nothing… I demand a Godson…' Ron said and Harry chuckled but Hermione frowned, still in her hormonal state.

'Try and push one of those out of you, Ron and we'll see what you'll be demanding then…' she spat but Harry held Jasmine with one arm and he wrapped his other around Hermione's shoulders, kissing her forehead.

'He didn't mean it like that, and after all, we'll have Sirius Remus soon enough, maybe after our wedding next spring… right?' Harry asked softly and Hermione sighed and nodded, letting her head rest against him in exhaustion.

'Of course I didn't mean it in a bad way, Hermione, no need to get all worked up and mental…' Ron said to save himself but this time it was Neville who slapped his shoulder as he saw Hermione frowning again.

'Harry, you too were that small when I first saw you,' Hagrid said emotionally and both Harry and Hermione looked with proud smiles at their half-giant friend who took out his huge tissue and blew his nose, having Luna and Morgana moving close to him and patting his huge hand.

Madame Pomfrey moved closer to Minerva and whispered something in her ear, the headmistress nodded in total agreement and gestured to everyone around the bed.

'We should leave the couple with their little child now, it's already too late and I need you all to help with the hectic students who try to come closer and see the child. Mr. Malfoy, miss Lovegood and Weasley, I would appreciate it if you helped too along the staff.' Minerva said, giving the sign for everyone to leave for now as little Jasmine had been returned to her mum by Harry and the baby was already fumbling with Hermione's gown close to her chest, searching for her first diner. Luna kissed Hermione on the cheek and hugged Harry tightly, like Morgana did. Neville hugged Harry and patted carefully on Hermione's shoulder. Ron hugged Harry tightly and then smiled and kissed Hermione on the forehead, then moved close to the baby and kissed her forehead as well.

'I guess I'll have to wait for your brother…' he whispered and this time Hermione batted his head with her hand. Ron was ready to say something but Harry just gripped his arm, gave him a warning look that said not-now-for-Merlin's-pants and let him go. Neville too hugged Harry and patted Hermione's shoulder and then it was Draco left who moved close, shook hands with Harry, a bit awkwardly as for the past months they were all trying to get used to him around like he did with them, for Morgana's sake above all. He then turned to Hermione, as she was holding her baby, the embed insult made by Bella's cursed dagger was still visible, never leaving as it was engraved by black magic to stay there.

'Congratulations, Hermione, you're a great Godmother to Morgana, so your daughter here will be very lucky,' he said, carefully on how to use his words, for the past months the two had stopped using their surnames for Morgana to feel comfortable among them.

'Thank you, Draco, I'm sure Morgana and Jasmine will be the best of friends if we keep them close.' Hermione finally said and he gave a small smile and nodded as Morgana moved close to him and took his hand, leading him close to Luna who waited with a small smile of pride for Draco on her face. Minerva was the last to move away, after she spoke.

'Congratulations, my dears, I'm sure little Jasmine Luna Minerva will be the happiest child on this earth, the brightest and most mischievous…and bravest.' Minerva said, at the child's third name and the characteristics she would have, Minerva's voice got brighter with pride, having Harry and Hermione smiling and nodding their heads.

The small group of people exited the room and both Harry and Hermione smiled after them before they could focus back on their little daughter who until then was already nipping on Hermione's gown. Madame Pomfrey moved close to help Hermione but the young Gryffindor could manage due to the extensive research she had done over pregnancy, the labor, the days after the labor and the years on…

Hermione moved down the V neck of her gown and placed her baby close, little Jasmine nuzzled her face first on her mum's breast and then easily started drinking her milk, madame Pomfrey made sure everything was fine and left for her office again, letting the new parents on their own. Hermione gasped once or twice and Harry who hadn't left from her side watched in mixed worry and awe.

'Does it hurt?' he asked softly but Hermione looked at him with a smile.

'No… it only feels weird.' She whispered and he gave a small smile, not sure how else to approach this.

'Good weird or bad weird?' Harry asked and Hermione seemed to be relaxing by the seconds and finally laid back on the bed's headboard, holding her baby as Harry scooped closer to her.

'Amazingly weird…' she finally said as they both looked at their baby and then at each other. They were both exhausted, with dried sweat on their skin and hair, sleepless and spent after all the hours of agony in the labor.

'Again… you did amazingly, Hermione, look at her, so beautiful and cute, like you…' Harry whispered as he watched his child sucking at her mum's breast for the first time.

'And hopefully with those big baby-blue eyes turning emerald very soon…' Hermione whispered in awe as she watched the baby. She glanced at Harry again the moment he did so.

'I love you… so much…' Harry whispered and Hermione smiled as he leaned closer and they shared a sweet kiss.

'I love you even more…' she whispered when they broke their kiss and smiled at each other.

'I guess our deal was more than great…' he whispered with humor as he remembered the deal and the commands, a year ago.

'I guess it was… but I think even without it… we would have found our way to each other… it always was a matter of time…' Hermione said and Harry smiled and nodded as he leaned down and kissed Jasmine's hand as she kept on her dinner.

'But we wouldn't have her here right now… maybe it would have taken more… now look at her…' Harry said softly and Hermione smiled.

'You're right, good job, Harry, after all you, came up with the idea… of "lets play Quidditch, you and I…"' Hermione said with a smile and he grinned and kissed her lips once again.

'Thanks for playing with me,' he said cheekily and she chuckled and then frowned a bit in pain as she looked at her baby, Harry went into panic mode.

'Someone's eager…' she whispered as she helped Jasmine back on her breast and Harry grinned.

'If she's as stubborn, hot-tempered, impatient and headstrong as we are… we're in some serious trouble…' Harry whispered and Hermione chuckled.

'I think she'll be ok… of course she's doomed if she has taken her hair from you…' Hermione teased and Harry chuckled as well.

'Oh that's rich coming from you, Mrs. Potter…' Harry said but they both paused as this was the first time Hermione had been called like this… they looked at each other's eyes for a moment before he could smile and peck her lips. 'I guess we can be using it… to get used to the idea…' he said with a smile that was answered with one of her own.

'The surname was never my goal, just  _your_  Hermione is fine with me, but I like Mrs. Potter too…' Hermione said and Harry smiled again and gave her another kiss.

'And I'm grateful you didn't get enchanted by the name… but you lost your heart to my amazing personality… and beauty…' he started seriously but ended his words with humor that had Hermione huffing playfully.

'And this little Jasmine, is your dad's ego… we'll be careful with it from time to time, it can pop and injure us… another Potter trait you'll probably have too… poor me.' Hermione said as teasingly and Harry grinned and kissed her lips once again.

'Don't listen to her, sweetie, mummy is just aware of our charms and how much they affect her, but no worries, we'll take care of mum no matter what.' Harry said and Hermione gave another gentle smile, Jasmine at that moment stopped her diner and whimpered as Hermione took her up to her shoulder carefully as to make her burp. Harry watched as his brunette fiancé patted their baby's back, the elegant ring shining around her finger. Harry felt a rush of emotion, this was all he ever wanted: a family, with someone to know, understand and love him, with his soulmate, and now they had their daughter.

It had all started as a game of sexual encounters, but now that Harry looked back, he knew this was only the excuse they had found to somehow get closer through safe waters. Yes the deal had been broken probably from the very start but even like that, they got what they both needed: each other, and for that Harry was forever grateful for his luck.

They had feelings for each other way before that, and those feelings had blossomed in the solid of their invulnerable friendship, their soulbond. They always had been friends, something like spouses and something like siblings, no title was always right as in pure truth, they were soulmates and now they could see it, holding their baby daughter in their arms for the first night with her, yet ready to go back to friends' mode if they needed advice or help from each other, or just someone to vent or break before to… they were all they needed and they loved each other for that.

'I think we'll do well…' Harry whispered as they watched their baby girl falling asleep in Hermione's arms, she smiled and nodded brushing her lips against the baby's velvet-soft skin of her forehead.

'I think so too…' she whispered and they smiled proudly at each other.

Jasmine Luna Minerva Potter was born on the 25th of August, 2005, twenty five days after her dad's birthday and twenty five more before her mum's.


End file.
